


Gavin Gets a Cat In the End

by can_u_count_bees



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bromance to Romance, Character Death, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed-centric, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lesbian Tina Chen, M/M, Mood Indicator Android LEDs (Detroit: Become Human), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partnership, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Soft Gavin Reed, Tags May Change, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Upgraded Connor RK900/Gavin Reed-centric, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 and Gavin Reed Live Together, but really its just friends to lovers cause i cannot make them hate each other, for like five seconds - Freeform, gavin reed loves animals in general, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_u_count_bees/pseuds/can_u_count_bees
Summary: ((ON TEMPORARY HIATUS, SEE LATEST UPDATE))"Is this what you do, Detective?"Gavin did not want to give the robot an answer, but if he didn't then RK900 would continue to speak, and he just wanted quiet after the train wreck day he's been having."If you mean sitting in my car in near below temperatures with a dog who's ready to either receive affection or rip someone apart, then no. You just happened to grace the day I'm caught in a bind," He snapped. "Now can you stop asking questions and just let me work?"/////Gavin Reed is a man of many flaws and vices.He is also a man with an insufferable soft spot for animals.Example: A dog he found in the middle of the night driving home.Where will this lead to? WHAT will it lead to?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 38
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm the author of this fic! It's my first serious Reed900 fic, but I've written one-offs in my own time on different platforms. If you came here via my TikTok (@can.u.count.bees for those who didn't), I hope you enjoy this experience! Like I said, I believe I'm a much better writer than a cosplayer lol. 
> 
> And the title of this fic does not lie: Gavin gets a cat by the end of this story. But what happens in between is pretty interesting... Have fun reading bumblebees! :D

For a guy who seems to hate everything, you'd never expect Gavin Reed to violate traffic laws and possibly commit trespassing all for one dog.

He hadn't even wanted a pet at the time, let alone the massive, dark-eyed beast that was awkwardly scrunched into the heated leather of his busted black cadillac. It didn't even give him a look of thanks, or a friendly lick, it just laid in the seat, the slow rise and deflation of its chest the only sign of it being alive.

It was pure chance and timing, along with his stupid soft spot for animals that got him in this mess. He had been driving down his usual route towards his home, aiming to get there before the football game he had been looking forward to all week would be on. It was a snowy Sunday evening, the sun just barely scraping the horizon as it took its final hurrah and the streetlamps illuminated the darkening sky. He had stopped at the intersection just before his neighborhood a few blocks away. This particular light made him want to slam his head into the steering wheel from how god-awfully long it took to turn to green. If he wasn't a member of the law, or just had a bad day really, he would've floored and ran it. It was always dead on the road around this time anyways, no one coming or going and certainly no squad cars he'd have to worry about getting a ticket from.

Tapping his finger against the ripped leather of the steering wheel, he leaned his head back against his seat and sighed. Luckily, today wasn't that bad, so running a red light wasn't worth it. He had wrapped up some paperwork from a solved homicide he did and wasn't bothered by Hank or his knock-off Robocop as they were out of the office for the entire day on a case. That was an absolute blessing to Gavin's patience and mood, which was quickly soured whenever they were nearby. But, while Gavin wanted to despise the duo with all the DNA inside each of his individual cells, he couldn't deny they were very slowly growing on him. He still hadn't forgiven the walking recycling can for beating his ass in the Evidence Locker, but he had to acknowledge that its- no, his, Gavin reminded himself, presence in Hank's life had been for the better. He knew Hank wasn't good in the head after his son's accident, but ever since Terminator800 has been around, Hank looked like he was getting his shit together and didn't look like he was gonna drop dead at any second. He still had a ways to go but the change was noticeable, and Gavin gave him and the android that respect.

His antagonistic attitude rarely ever let that respect show, though. He was pretty sure everyone still believed he was anti-android because his temperament with Connor hasn't changed in the slightest. He had been against androids previously, but after the revolution was televised, a lot of people had their eyes opened, Gavin's included. While it was and still is difficult to wrap his head around deviancy, Gavin's shred of sympathy sided with the android protestors. It all brought him back to his late teens, how his generation protested for equality and justice and what they were met with. For once, he related to them, what they were asking for. Of course, he never shared this piece of information with anyone, not even Tina. Still, he wasn't keen on androids and he didn't think he'd ever be, but it's not like he was being forced to be a tin-can's best friend or anything. As long as they could function and not interfere with his mediocre life, he would have no quarrel with their integration into everyday life.

He turned his head to the sides in a vain attempt to get rid of a knot that had formed while he slouched in the driver's seat, squinting his eyes in pain as the knot simply became worse. "Shit!" He seethed, lifting calloused hands to try and nurse the spot just below the back of his cranium. Twisting his head back to the side, he winced as the knot slowly ebbed away but not without the snakebite pain making him quietly groan.

Looking out the passenger side window as he soothed his neck, there was a run-down and shabby house, boards filled with mold and splintering at odd angles. The front porch looked like it was about to cave in on itself, the broken front windows that decorated the exterior were fogged over with neglect, and the lawn was covered in layers of snow, unplowed and leaving no easy way to get inside the shabby shut door. A rusted chain fence surrounded the property, gaps in some areas where people must've broken or cut into, as this sure looked like a squatters paradise. The place was lifeless, a simple shell of what was once a beloved family home, he assumed. Another detail he caught sign of was a shoddily made dog house off to the side of the house, almost impossible to see if Gavin hadn't stopped his car where he was. It was made of haphazardly nailed together boards and some stacked bricks for the foundation. Snow had piled on the roof and the inside was a dark void, unwelcoming and cold. It looked like it was about to fall apart. He felt bad for whatever dog had to stay out in that while it rained.

And, as if his curious stare was the last straw, the small structure shuddered and wobbled as a gust of wind blew across the yard. While it threatened to topple over, something scampered out of it. A collar was embedded into its black, furry neck, a thick chain connected and dragged through the thick snow as the creature retreated from its tumbling home. It stood to be at least the size of a coyote, ears pointed down with fear as it tried to fight against its restraints. Even from the distance he was at, Gavin could see this thing's skeletal haunches and keenly defined ribcage beneath a greasy, tangled coat of fur. The doghouse finally collapsed on itself with a kaPOOSH, boards clattering and bricks breaking on impact. Snow scattered itself everywhere as Gavin watched in horrified awe at the abandoned dog. It thrashed itself, painfully yelping a few times as it fought for freedom against its restraint.

The light in front of his car flashed green, but Gavin was already out of the driver's seat and hopping the shaky fence. Fuck the multiple traffic laws he was breaking, this was more important at the moment. His shoes weren't meant to track through snow and the cold air sent him into a shiver fit beneath his jacket, but he could care less as he approached the suffering animal. He could not, in good faith, leave it there to suffer and inevitably die.

There were many bad things Gavin would, in theory, do. Knowingly neglecting an animal in need was not one of them.

Snow crunching beneath his soles, he neared the struggling animal with caution. Gavin knew how stupid he was being, as the dog could get loose and possibly attack him in a fit of fear, but that collar looked sturdy, and that chain was frozen in the ground. His breath materialized with every exhale he took, getting closer and closer to the dog. He was a couple yards away when it finally noticed his presence.

In an instant, its jaws snapped up and down with hoarse snarls, showing off sharp canines that made him back up for a second. It's remaining fur raised in full as it pulled against its collar and chain, jumping up to its hindlegs to show off its intimidating size, though it went back down quickly as its shaking muscles couldn't muster enough strength to stay like that. Its dark eyes bore into Gavin's hazel ones, full of desperation and confusion, but not malice or anger despite what it's growling suggested. It was scared of Gavin, more than he was of it.

Crouching where he stopped, he made calming clicking noises with his tongue in an attempt to quiet the dog. The dog ceased its incessant growling by a lot, listening to the clicking curiously with its guard still up, barking every now and then.

"Hey now, shh, I just wanna help ya' out a little. Bet that chain is goddamn annoying, right?" Gavin cooed at the dog, using an out of character soothing tone that no one would catch him dead using. Ever. He'd throw himself into an incinerator first.

The dog stopped barking entirely after a few more soft-spoken words from Gavin, standing there to stare at him with contemplative inquisition. Its body looked worse from a closer look; patches of fur were missing, claws were too long, the collar was obviously causing the creature discomfort and he could see dried blood around the rim, possibly from extreme rug burn from the collar. It was blatantly obvious this dog was going through hell.

Still, Gavin knew that this dog, despite its disheveled appearance and very apparent piss-poor health, could very easily hurt him if he was not extremely careful and gained this dog's trust. Slowly, he inched forward on his knees, staying at the dog's level so he didn't impose on the dog. It backed away a bit, so he stayed put until it came forward again. It sniffed the air between them, its nervous curiosity slowly replacing the distrust in its eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall wonderin' how these chapters are coming out so fast, i wrote and still are writing out all the chapters on google docs before posting them here, so basically i'm just copy/pasting everything that's currently finished rn lol

It was barely twenty minutes later that Gavin had yanked the chain from the ground and given the dog a few very easy and soft pets with his deathly numb hands. I wiped them on his pants as it's fur left an oily sheen on his hand. He could tell, and smell, that this dog had not had a bath in awhile.

Carefully, he led the dog with the collar and chain out of the yard through the creaky gate entrance he had overlooked in his haste to help the animal, and opened the passenger door of his car for it to climb into. He had to lift it in, the dog barely able to get its front half into the vehicle.

He found the chain's clip and unleashed the dog from the unbearable weight of the chain. Holding it in his hands, it had to weigh at least ten pounds or so. He discarded it on the busted sidewalk and closed the door gently so he didn't scare the dog.

Gavin climbed back into his car, thankful that no one had pulled up behind him at the intersection. He gave tentative and worried glances at the dog as he pulled out of the intersection, not even caring about the ruby light that told him to keep put. It was also now that traffic laws did not apply to Gavin Reed.

It looked to be sleeping, but he was sure that another minute without food or water and it'd die. It also had nasty rug burn on its neck from the embedded collar that he was afraid was infected. Passing his street completely, he checked the time on his phone. _10:37 p.m._

No pet stores would be open, and he didn't want to leave the dog in the car by itself anyways. Vet clinics were an option, but he didn't know where one was off the top of his head. He racked his head for solutions, and one graced his mind, though he didn't like it one bit.

Gavin debated it in his head, losing the internal argument to logic and the weight of the situation. Biting back his pride and overgrown ego, he pulled out his phone once he reached a stop sign. A quick search through his short list of contacts and he found who he was looking for, clicking the number and putting his phone to his ear.

The ringing felt like it took forever as he drove his car down the avenue, constantly glancing at the slumbering dog. It huffed and whined like it was having a nightmare, his heart sinking at the fact he couldn't soothe it with pets and head rubs. He'd probably freak it out.

He adored all animals more than humans in many, many cases, and it was like a physical stab to the gut when they were in any sort of pain. He was sure it was like that for any sane human being on planet earth, but he had always seemed to empathize easier with them. Guess that's what he gets for growing up as an only child on a farm. Plus, animals weren't complex like everyone else, never had under-lying motives or were double-faced, meaning reading them was like reading a one-worded sign. Relating to their simple emotions was easy for him, more-so cats than dogs but he's not biased towards either being better than the other.

It was on the last ring of the call when he heard a distinct pick up on the other end. After a little bit of shuffling, a bitterly kind voice he thought he would've escaped from today spoke softly.

"Detective Reed! Why are you calling so late, is there a problem?" Connor's tone was ever so concerned, and it instantly annoyed Gavin to no end. He couldn't place it, but it was always the tone Connor had that just irked something inside him. Vaguely, Gavin understood Hank's initial dislike of him.

Clearing his throat, he tried to speak softly as to not spook the dog but with enough 'Reed'-ness so it wouldn't throw Connor off. "Listen, I know Hank has a dog-."

"Oh yes, Sumo! He's a Saint Bernard, but I don't understand how Sumo would interest-?"

"Can it, plastic, I'm not in the mood for a wiki-article on Hank's dog. Listen, I don't know if you have any pet caring knowledge up in that perfect little bucket head of yours, but I need.." Gavin took in a deep inhale and sighed. He didn't know if Connor knew how to hold things against people, something told him he did, but Gavin hoped, prayed even, that the android would let him live this one down. "I need your help."

**//////**

Barely fifteen more minutes later and Gavin Reed, THE Gavin Reed, was sitting inside his car, in Hank Anderson's driveway at the stupidest hour of the night, having missed the football game he was looking forward to and instead having a mangy mutt in his front seat knocking on death's doorstep, waiting for someone he would consider a rival to come and bring out food, water and a medical kit for said mutt.

 _'What a fucking night you're having tonight, Reed,'_ He thought to himself as he ran a hand over his face in an effort to keep himself awake, another hand petting the bristly fur of the dog in the neighboring seat. It had placed its head on the cupholders, watery dark eyes staring up at him expectantly.

"I know, you're hungry, blame the million dollar robot who seems to be incapable of completing a simple fucking task." Gavin's hand massaged one of the dog's ears, which were overall soft and velvety, save for a few scratched off patches around the base. "Seriously, guy can solve and track down a robot jesus, but can't bring dog food to a car thirty fucking feet away from his front door. Can you believe it?" The dog simply kept looking at him, though he was sure it understood his frustration as it pressed the side of its head into the palm of his hand.

 _'Talking to animals now like your Snow-fucking-White, this is totally how to attract all the ladies and gents,_ ' He mocked himself in his head, but it didn't deter him from talking to the dog more. "What could we name ya? Surely you have a name?"

The dog sighed weakly as Gavin questioned it, like it was bored.

"Oh okay, miss-or-mister ratty ass, be like that." He huffed with feigned offense, but a grin cracked across his face as her scratched along the dog's snout.

A knock at the window wiped his face back to its usual resting bitch face as Gavin looked outside to see Connor, dressed in a winter coat and beanie, holding a large zip-lock bag of dog kibble and a bowl of what he assumed to be water. Hank stood not too far away, closing the front door and wearing his own coat and glove combo.

Gavin had snapped his hand back before it was caught in the crossfire, as the car soon filled with infuriated barking and snarling. The dog's greasy fur stood on edge as it pressed itself into the corner of the seat, lip curling and revealing yellow teeth while it death-glared Connor. This made the android back up and almost drop the bowl he held, which Gavin was sure he was incapable of doing due to his programming or whatever the fuck the android tells him on an almost daily basis.

Outside his window, he could hear Hank just barely over the dog's tantrum. "Jesus Connor, you sure Reed isn't being fucking mauled in there?!" His voice was gruff and worried.

"No, in fact Detective Reed rather looks calm considering he's literal inches away from a feral dog." Connor responded with just the slightest hint of confusion sewing its way into his words.

The term 'feral dog' rubbed Reed the wrong way, or maybe it was just that he secretly needed to meet his quota for yelling at Connor for the day. His anger flared up regardless. He rolled the window down enough so he could yell at the android for his assuming tone.

"Now wait just a minute, fucking plastic! This dog is probably scared of your sneaky robotic ass, and it's not 'feral', you motherfu-!" Gavin cut himself off after he had glanced back at the dog, who'd grown quiet at Reed's outburst.

It was trying to slink into the floor, but was far too big to fit. Reed's yelling had spooked it, and now it wanted nothing more than to hide away. He knew loud noises was probably gonna scare it, yet his default was to shout. A pang of guilt ran through his heart, and suddenly all of his attention was focused back on the dog as he attempted to quietly soothe it, apologizing softly for yelling for the first time.

He felt wide, surprised eyes on the back of his head, and looked up to see a shocked Hank and Connor looking at him like he was someone completely different. That pissed him off to no end, but he had coaxed the dog back to the seat, so he would live with the minor loss in his pride and throw himself in an incinerator later.

"The hell you lookin' at, fuckers? Just help me get a good look at it, I think the collar is cutting into its neck."

**//////**

The dog, who Gavin had decided to name Violet (due to it being one letter off from 'Violent', as Hank put it), was noisily stuffing her face with dog kibble in the backseat of his car. Gavin prayed she wasn't leaving a mess, though he knew it was most likely the case. He needed to clean out his car anyways.

He leaned on the car door, watching her closely. They had pried the collar off after Connor and Hank nearly lost their fingers to the distrustful dog, and Gavin had taken over the job of bandaging her practically hairless neck with the verbal guidance of Connor. Luckily it wasn't too bad of a wound, a couple of cuts and deeper lacerations from where the collar rubbed the most, though Gavin would take her to the vet to get her properly treated in the morning.

Connor had bio-scanned her and informed Gavin that she was malnourished, to which Gavin almost threw a punch at the robot with how obvious of a statement he had made. He did add, however, and say it looks like she had gone about two and a half weeks without proper sustenance, and that she had no detectable microchip, so they couldn't track down an owner. Not that Gavin wanted to even contact them, lest he wanted to get thrown into a holding cell at the DPD for some of the choice decisions he would make. He couldn't even imagine a person who could leave a dog behind like that. You could at least take it to a shelter, not leaving it to rot in a yard of an abandoned property in the mid-end of winter.

"So, what's your next move here, Detective Reed?" Connor asked inquisitively.

Gavin took another glance to Violet, whose tail was just barely wagging from between her hind legs.

"I'm gonna take her home for the night then take her to the vet early tomorrow morning. Get her some shots and antibiotics for anything she might be suffering with." He responded with passively, probably the most calmly he's ever addressed the android since meeting him.

"So you plan to keep her?"

"Of course dipshit, what, you think I'm gonna leave her on the side of the road or drop her in the animal shelter where she'll probably end up getting put down?!"

"No, of course not Reed, it's just... I guess we didn't take you as a dog person. Honestly, I didn't think you liked anything other than being an ass." Hank chimed in, chuckling a little as Gavin's face lit up with exasperation and slight embarrassment.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, take it all in. This is the last time I'll be askin' for you two for help." Gavin huffed, too tired and nervous to bite back in case he went too far and accidentally scared Violet.

However, there was another reason he was keeping her:

Loneliness.

While Gavin hadn't been looking for a pet, he would be lying to himself to say that his house wasn't empty and hollow. He hated how quiet it was when he came home and sat in his living room, completely alone. He didn't enjoy constantly feeling on edge and alert, even in his own home. It was a side-effect of the job; you're constantly on a state of perpetual guard, never relaxing when there's no one to watch your back (not that he had a lot of people doing that in the first place anyways). He hated to admit it, but sometimes he'd leave the lamp on when he slept, and he hugged a pillow to give him a sense of security. It made him feel childish but it just made him feel safer.

He knew he couldn't do a roommate, no one could stand to be around him longer than a few minutes, let alone share a home with him. A dog, however, a dog doesn't care about the weather outside or attempting to make small talk. They simply listen and occasionally ask you to play or go on a walk.

They are simple. People are not.

"You said that once Detective Reed. I don't think you should make resolutions that you can't stick to."

Gavin had to take a deep breath before he impulsively would beat the code out of the android's metal skull.

"Whatever, I'm outta here. If I'm late tomorrow, you'll know why. If Fowler asks, don't tell him." Gavin rounded to the other side of his car without so much as a proper goodbye despite the polite wave from Connor and salute from Hank as Gavin backed out of the driveway.

**//////**

He drove probably the slowest he could possibly go on his way back to his house, checking on Violet in his rearview periodically as she finished the remnants of the kibble and stretched herself out on the backseat. She looked somewhat relaxed and content, probably for the first time in weeks, maybe months.

Another thing Connor had said before he left was that she was a pure-bred German Shepherd, which puzzled Gavin to no end. These dogs were fucking _expensive_ nowadays, pretty much reserved for the military, police, or the snobs wealthy and paranoid enough to purchase one.

So how did Violet end up in the yard of a falling apart house?

His first thought was a puppy mill. While they were basically nonexistent at this point due to the cracking down about 10 years back, they still operated, albeit in a very scarce capacity. Another thought was a backyard breeder, which wasn't too far-fetched but to have someone just casually owning two that were pure-bred already was again, sketchy and flimsy at best. It just confused Gavin to no end, and the detective part of his brain was itching to solve this mystery, no matter how silly and mundane it was.

But for the moment, he just wanted to enjoy the ride home with his new pal.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet slunk along the wall of Gavin's living room, tail in between her legs. She was absolutely petrified. It was obvious that she had never experienced the hardwood floor that took up much of his two bedroom home and that the loud clicking out her overgrown claws hitting against it wasn't something she liked.

She hid in the corner of the room, whining and crying. It tore at Gavin's heart, but he tried to soothe her with pets and leaving space in between them. Eventually he simply sat against the wall, exhausted. Violet stopped whining gradually, staring at Gavin as he rubbed his eyes while a yawn escaped his lips. Checking the time, he saw it was _1:03 a.m_.

_'Tomorrow is gonna be a shitshow if I don't get coffee,'_ He thought to himself. _'I just hope Fowler won't notice if I'm late.'_

While that was a very unlikely chance, Fowler's name did reminded him of something that he should've been preparing for.

_'Shit, AND I'm supposed to get a new partner for the next couple cases. Fan-fucking-tastic thing to be late to. Fowler is definitely gonna have my head, first the coffee machine now this.'_

Gavin had accidentally broken the coffee machine about a month ago and it took a week to replace. And by accidentally, it means he used it so much within the span of an hour that it's circuits fried and it was irreparable. He was the scorn of everyone's anger, and he did not blame them, he felt the exact same way.

His eyes drooped as he fought to keep them open, knees sliding to the floor and slowly slinking his whole body down the wall until he was completely laid down on the hardwood floor. He didn't even bother with a blanket or pillow, his body was already shutting down into sleep.

He felt a weight rest on his chest, and when he lazily eyed it, it was Violet's big head, eyes already shut and her body curled into a circle next to him.

He gently pet her head, his mind beginning to blank and sound fading into white noise. His eyes drooped and closed, Gavin finally sinking into a dreamless sleep, the feeling of being alone nonexistent with Violet by his side.

**//////**

Somehow Gavin was able to make it out of the vet office with his new companion 10 minutes before his shift started. Of course, his lack of sleep was going to make him more moody and inconvenient for everyone else at work, but when it comes to making sure the random dog you saved from hypothermia doesn't have some kind of contagious disease, it's worth that extra pettiness and shade that would be thrown around more than usual.

Driving in his car, he pulled into his driveway with haste and parked, keeping the engine on as he exited and sped-walked to the other side, opening it up and taking the temporary leash connected to the temporary collar that loosely hung around Violet's neck.

The vet said she was extremely lucky that the cold froze any harmful bacteria that could've caused the cuts in her neck to become infected before proceeding to clean and bandage the cuts. The vet still sent him home with a few precautionary immune boosters and antibiotics that Gavin was instructed to administer whenever Violet ate for the next week, which would also help grow back the lost patches of fur. They also gave her a few shots so she was up-to-date and she tested negative for heartworms and fleas thankfully, so just a bit of food, pills, rest and a week of the cone of shame around the dog's head and she would be well on her way to recovery. Also a bath. She was not the most hygienic.

Another thing the vet suggested was behavioral consultation. Expert behavioral consultation. Gavin got the memo after the vet had to muzzle the mutt before she bit off the poor man's hand, which had already been cut by razor-sharp claws, which were clipped to a dull point afterwards.

While Gavin shouldn't have laughed at the time, he couldn't help it. He had warned the guy beforehand but the vet was overly confident that Violet was perfectly harmless and that he was quote, "practically a dog whisperer".

How ironic.

Violet jumped out of the car, long tail wagging as they walked up to the door. She pulled ahead a little bit, which didn't bother Gavin as he was in a rush anyways. Digging for his keys, he pulled out the ring and inserted the copper metal into the locking, twisting it a couple times before it finally opened.

He let Violet drag the leash behind her as he swiftly entered. The dog was still wary and nervous in the spacious house, and sniffed around along the wall of the living room, not straying too far from Gavin as she waited for him to make the next move.

Gavin walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bowl, flipping on the faucet as he did. Letting the bowl fill with cold water, he grabbed a grocery list that he had made that morning before leaving. It had everything on it that he would need to provide for the dog, and he added a few other key items as well, noting the recommendations given from the vet.

He turned off the faucet as the bowl overfilled, dumping a little bit out before carefully carrying it and placing it along the wall by the exit of the kitchen. Violet sniffed it as he set it down, then licked her lips as she awkwardly tried to drink from it. She looked like a circular pyramid due to the fact the cone was basically covering the entire bowl on the floor, and it made Gavin chuckle.

"Alright girl, I gotta go for a bit, but I'll be back in a few hours. Please don't wreck the place... More than it already is." It was true that Gavin's house was a bit on the messy side, but since it was just him, he never really took into account that he should clean once and awhile. _'Add that on the list of what to do on your day off,'_ he mentally logged into his head, though he doubted he'd remember until it was too late.

Walking away from the dog, he exited the kitchen and headed for the front door, checking his time and seeing he'd be late by a few minutes, but he knew Fowler wouldn't mind much... Hopefully.

Just as he was about to open the front door, he heard the pitiful whining behind him. Against his better judgement, he looked over his shoulder to see Violet looking at him with a despondent look, like he was about to leave her forever. He noticed he had forgot to unhook her leash too, and mentally slapped himself for forgetting as he approached and crouched to the dog's level, unhooking the leash and tossing it off to the side.

"It's just for a bit, I swear I'll be back," He pet her between the ears reassuringly. "Just take a couple naps."

Violet gave him the same look, trying to rub up against his chest but the cone made that a little bit of a challenge, the whining returning. It pulled at his heartstrings more than it should've.

**//////**

Gavin Reed is not a strong man.

"REED, THIS IS NOT BRING YOUR DAMN PET TO WORK DAY!" Gavin heard Fowler roar from outside his car window, fuming as he exchanged glances between the detective and his unwelcome company. He was sitting in the driver's seat, laptop in his lap as he scrolled through the new case he was presented with; Violet was laying in his backseat, oblivious to the lecture Gavin was receiving from his superior.

Correction, Gavin Reed is not a strong man when it comes to animals.

Sighing, Gavin paused his scrolling to look Fowler in the eyes, though the dark infuriated glare caused him to look away a couple times as he spoke. "Captain, I know this isn't what you need right now, but I couldn't leave her at my house, sir."

"Why not, Reed?! Give me a damn good explanation as to why you have fucking Fido in the back of your car!"

"She isn't used to my place yet, and if I left her she'd probably wreck the place or find a way to get out." A half-truth. His insufferable soft spot for animals was the full truth.

A buzz from Fowler's archaic smartphone caught the Captain's attention as his eyes scanned over a message. "Uh huh. Listen Reed, you're lucky that I'm too busy for this shit right now, so I'll let you off once," Fowler looked back to Reed, speaking in a firm and disapproving tone. "Don't pull this shit again, and keep it in line. It looks wild."

Gavin bit his tongue against the fight building in his throat, opting to huff in momentary defeat as he nodded stiffly. Fowler sighed tiredly even though it was only noon. The job surely was taking years off his life with stress, and Gavin felt bad that he added to it most of the time with his outbursts and bullshit he pulled in order to get shit done.

His impulses were his impulses, however, and he was never very good at controlling them, no matter how hard he tried. At least he had damn good detective and intuition skills, otherwise he'd probably be out of a job by now.

"Your new partner will be arriving any minute, so please at least make the effort to greet them respectfully when they arrive," Fowler continued, readjusting his posture as he prepared to go back inside the department. "And don't run them off on the first day, Gavin, I know you think you can handle shit on your own, but cases are piling up that no one else can take, and two is better than one in order to get them solved." With that, Fowler walked away from the car, entering into the glass door of the Detroit Police Department.

Gavin stared outside for a second, contemplating nothing as his mind filled with white noise for a couple seconds. Partners weren't very fun for him. One-off ones like Chris and Tina, yeah it was fine. Long-term ones? Gavin's track record was flimsy. He was a difficult person, he knew that, and not a lot of people can handle that so he's fine with being alone.

Sometimes he wondered if he just purposely pushed them away.

Shaking the thought away, Gavin looked in the backseat to see Violet had fallen asleep. He reached over to his glove compartment and opened it, catching a few loose CD cases from falling onto the floor and setting them on the seat. He carefully removed what he was looking for; a thin, gray fleece blanket, neatly folded into a thick square. He unfolded it and turned again, setting it over the dog before returning to the glove box, placing the CD cases back inside before shutting it, afterwards turning off the car. He had worn a thicker jacket and clothing than usual, along with a loosely fit beanie and textured gloves, so he wouldn't freeze out here.

He would turn the car back on in a little bit, but he didn't wanna let gas run out or the engine overheat, as then that would be a more pressing issue. Getting back to his laptop, he typed and scrolled, periodically drinking out of a thermos full of coffee shot full caffeine and sweetener. He couldn't understand how Hank could drink it straight out of the pot with nothing added to it, but maybe it was an old guy thing.

He saw a flash of white go past his car, and it was bright enough in the winter sun to draw his attention away for a moment. It was Connor, surprisingly, wearing a new white coat that trailed down to his lower thigh, and so Gavin went back to his work without much other thought than, ' _He owns other clothes?'_

What he failed to notice were the teal eyes and stiffer posture as the look-alike entered the department building, disappearing behind the thick glass doors.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later, Gavin was brought out of his work trance with a start, jumping and hitting his head on the roof of his car as someone knocked on his car window. Cursing, he rubbed the painful spot. He was just half his thermos wasn't in his hand, or else he would've had a lot more problems.

Violet began her growling and barking outside the window, and when Gavin looked over to glare at who'd ruined his focus, he knew why.

It was Connor, it had to be, after all that was his new coat glaring in the cold afternoon sun. Gavin couldn't see his face but he was sure he was giggling at Gavin's expense, since he is rarely ever caught off guard. An infuriated growl resonated in the backseat.

"Violet, quiet!" Gavin commanded as he tried to keep his voice from venturing into a threatening tone, deciding to let the dumb robot wait for his attention. She still didn't stop.

"Shh!"

"Violet, shut up!"

"Violet, chill out!" He pleaded, snapping his fingers at her to get her attention.

Almost like flipping off a light switch, the car grew quiet, and Violet looked at Gavin with understanding.

_'Seriously, I need to figure out where this pooch came from,'_ He thought to himself.

"Good dog.." He said with praise, his bewilderment apparent in his voice as he gave her a few quick head pats. Sighing, his annoyance was once again heard as another, more persistent knock came to his window. He waved Connor off, reaching for his coffee and opening the car door, not caring if the android would get out of the way or not.

"Can't escape you even when I'm not even in the precinct. You're a riot, you know that, Robocop?" Gavin's voice dripped with sarcasm and the usual asshole tone, closing the car door. "Okay, what do you want Connor? I was in the zone and you kinda took me out-."

Gavin's mouth stopped its bullshitting in response to the _bigger bullshit_ he was seeing with his own two goddamn eyes. He had to blink a few times, mouth slightly agape with baffled shock. If he thought his day was going to resemble something along the lines of normal, boy did this turn that train right off the tracks more than it had already.

It was Connor. But it wasn't Connor. It was a paradoxical Connor? Its face had perfect copies of features that Connor had, but there were subtle differences that told Gavin this wasn't Connor. For one thing, their eyes were a stark silver-teal, a cold distinction against the other android's warm brown eyes. Its face was a little more narrow with sharper cheekbones, and the hair was parted and styled differently than Connor's, and if Gavin squinted, was even a darker shade of brunette. It was also taller than the other android, giving it more of a dominating presence than it already made with its inexpressive face and calculated look it was giving Gavin. He knew it was probably scanning him, digging up everything he's ever done in his life.

The look-alike's circular LED on the side of its head whirred with yellow before becoming a calming blue, which was the complete opposite of the tense air which surrounded the detective and the peculiar android. All was silent between the two as they simply stared at each other with puzzlement and analyzing, waiting for the other to make a move or say something.

Someone cleared their throat, and both whipped their heads to the side to see the _real_ Connor. accompanied by Hank and Fowler. The little group looked between the pair, silently encouraging either of them to say something. Instead, Gavin kept looking between the two androids, trying to find more differences and similarities between the two as his head began to hurt with how much his head turned back and forth.

"Detective Reed," Connor broke the air, realizing that the silence would simply continue until it became too unbearably awkward. Another skill the android was developing from Hank: reading the room. "This is RK900. RK900, this is Detective Reed."

The two gazed at each other again, not sure what to make of the other. Well, Gavin knew what he thought about this situation. _'I'm in an episode of the Twilight Zone, this is the only logical_ _and acceptable explanation_ _I can think of,'_ Gavin thought, giving RK900 a once-over. The android reciprocated the gesture, which both creeped out and gave Gavin an indescribable feeling.

Again, neither spoke. Now, it was basically a staring contest between the two. Trying to see who would break away and say something first. It was apparent neither party wanted to make the first move.

"Did they both short-circuit?" Gavin heard Hank half-joke, but it sounded like a genuine question.

"Humans are incapable-."

"I know, Con, I know."

"I think we finally broke Reed. I should've known that Connor's twin was gonna break him." Fowler murmured, his voice revealing how so done he was with the silence between the two.

Twin?

_Twin?_

"What the fuck do you mean, 'twin'?! Don't tell me we're gonna have _two_ Terminators walking around here, and that they're practically IDENTICAL!" Gavin snarled in uproar, finally looking away from RK900 and voicing his opinion on this predicament he was thrown into without warning. He heard Violet yip from inside his car, like she was in agreement with Gavin.

"Twins are supposed to be identical, but we are not, in fact, twins." Even the voice was so close to Connor's, but it was more baritone and unshaken, every word methodically pronounced clearly and clearly for the whole goddamn world to hear.

It was the a-matter-of-fact tone the new android took that received Gavin's next burst of perplexed anger. He knew the android didn't deserve it, after all it was probably just trying to break the ice, but he couldn't control his tongue before things were said.

"Is that so, soup can? So how about you explain it so eloquently for me then, since I'm wrong?" Gavin could feel the uneasy and warning glares from his colleagues as each ill-tempered word rolled out of his mouth, pleading for him to just shut up for once before he had a brand new enemy.

The androids LED flashed an amber yellow, which almost gave Gavin the satisfaction of winning. Instead, a moment later his distaste for the android grew with tenfold.

"Well, it's rather simple. I was designed to be RK800's superior model, his successor. So, if my human familial terms are to be believed," RK900 unfolded his hands and placed them in his coat pockets, a smug grin twitching up at the corner of his lips. "That'd make me his younger brother. I was under the assumption you were supposed to be more intelligent than questioning something as unequivocal as relations between two people."

The little innocent cock of RK900's head and amused snort from Hank almost sent Reed into a frenzy of curses, but before he blew up, Fowler stepped in.

"Reed," He began. "You and RK900 have been assigned to work together for the next couple months."

Gavin was fuming.

"It's your job to help integrate him into the force."

Gavin was going to strangle Fowler.

"He also has to stay with you until he can find a proper place to settle."

Gavin was _definitely_ going to strangle Fowler.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BRING THIS WALKING MALWARE HOME?!"

"Just until he finds a place of his own," Fowler repeated calmly.

"No, no way, you cannot force me!"

"Look, Reed, it's either this, or I make you payback the money for the coffee machine YOU broke last month. That was worth 5 of your paychecks."

Gavin shut up quickly, but a mean scowl sat across his face as he clenched and unclenches his fists in an attempt to control himself.

The Captain could sense Gavin's murderous fury from miles away, so he turned heel and walked back into the precinct, yelling over his shoulder, "Don't complain to me, Reed, this is for your own good!"

**//////**

"Oh so NOW you like the Terminator800 reincarnate?" Gavin growled as he watched out of the corner of his eye, Violet, who wanted nothing more than to possibly tear the android who sat in the passenger seat of his car limb from limb mere minutes ago, was now demanding attention from the said android. "I thought we were on the same page."

"I'd say she's much like you, but she's yet to make attempts at pathetically demeaning me." RK900 eloquently quipped, not even glancing at the detective as he scratched the dog behind the ears.

Gavin rolled his eyes and looked back at their case on his laptop, but before he could even begin to think, RK900 began talking again.

"Is this what you do, Detective?"

Gavin did not want to give the robot an answer, but if he didn't then RK900 would continue to speak, and he just wanted quiet after the train wreck day he's been having.

"If you mean sitting in my car in near below temperatures with my dog who's ready to either receive affection or rip someone apart, then no. You just happened to grace the day I'm caught in a bind," He snapped. "Now can you stop asking questions and just let me work?"

"From what I recall, your job is to answer my questions."

"My _job_ is to keep the bad guys off the streets, _not_ to babysit your smug metal ass."

"And it's neither mine to listen to your choleric, belligerent fits because you resent the fact that Captain Fowler thinks you need help with your work."

"Shut the fuck up unless its something that's important." Gavin snarled dismissively, trying to end the argument before it escalated. He did not want anymore escalations than he needed today.

"Oh, did I strike a cord? Apologies, Detective, I didn't think after all the warnings and precautions I was given by your co-workers that you had feelings that didn't coincide with the title 'Asshole'," RK900 had the audacity to add a taunting chuckle afterwards, cold eyes finally cutting up to stare at Gavin.

Gavin turned his head to death-glare at the plastic prick, wanting to punch the amused expression off of RK900's stupid face. Gavin knew the android was purposely pushing his buttons, though he didn't know why. The air in the car only grew more nasty and tense.

To curb his urge to punch the headlights out of the android, he flicked RK900's hand from Violet's head and petted her instead, deciding it was not the time to yell and scream. Yet.

He went to turn his attention back to his laptop, but caught the android's mystified expression and LED swirling yellow, to which he raised an eyebrow to.

"What's your problem, Tin Man?" Gavin sighed exasperatedly. "Go ahead and say whatever you need to say, I've heard it all before."

RK900 seemed to think before saying anything, something Gavin wasn't used to (and also rarely practiced). He thought androids always knew what they were gonna say on the same day of the next year basically, so instead of waiting for another brash comment, he waited for what the android had to say.

"I guess it is nothing important, but I thought you would've tried to physically threaten me by this point," That sentence made Gavin laugh dryly. The android continued. "It is written all over your body language, your muscles are tensing up for a fight, but are going against your impulsive nature to instead pay attention to your pet. I just find it.... Rather against the cynical descriptions given to me."

"Yeah, well I don't fuck with androids in physical fights anymore. Connor showed me I'm no match and I'd rather only have that embarrassing memory than multiple," Gavin retorted. "And I'm not exactly all buddy-buddy with everyone like Connor or Officer Miller. It's not my schtick."

"Would the word 'misunderstood' fit you better?" It was a genuinely posed question, and Gavin couldn't find any malicious undertone beneath it.

Gavin stayed quiet without answering, but the air in the car turned from sour to a mutual truce between the two. RK900 seemed to get the memo from Gavin's silence.

"I guess dogs do take after their owners a bit more than I anticipated." RK900 said, though Gavin was sure he wasn't meant to hear it.

"I'm like, not even a foot away from you, if you wanna be secretive say it in your head, prick." Gavin's words lacked the usual venom, it was more of an irritated nip than anything else.

"Duly noted, Detective."

Violet had fallen asleep again, head in between the two detectives.


	5. Chapter 5

RK900 could predict and pre-construct practically anything with just a little bit of evidence or information his processors could retain.

That being said, the preconstruction he had played out before tapping the tinted glass of his new partner's car was nothing but a fortune teller's prediction: unreliable and a waste of time.

He had been told and advised of who and what Detective Gavin Reed was like by multiple persons that morning, and they all fell within the simple description of 'emotionally volatile with sharp wit and a dislike for anyone and everyone, and would most likely scream a number of expletives at the RK900 pretty much immediately after meeting him'.

Even Tina Chen, who was known around the precinct to be the closest with Detective Reed, wished him good luck with the partnership. While he had take this originally as her being supportive, Hank then informed him she was probably being sarcastic.

He had even gotten his work profile after a little harmless infiltration of the department's employee records, and had a decent image of what he looked like. After some more research, he learned the scar that ran across his nose had been the result of a nasty car chase that ended with him in the hospital for weeks after purposefully ramming his own vehicle into the suspect's own. The case was solved and the suspect was in fact the murderer they had been searching for, but it did help give the impression that the Detective was reckless and irrational, something the RK900 was not.

Still, even after his research, the descriptions from RK800 'Connor', Lieutenant Anderson and Captain Fowler gave, his own drawn conclusions and assumptions, and the preconstructed interaction he had run multiple times within seconds before approaching the vehicle, nothing quite prepared his systems for what happened.

And what happened was nothing.

The RK900 had been expecting something. A quip, remark, insult, hell even a scream of terror in the very low chances. But there was nothing. Just hazel-grey eyes that stared at him with bewilderment and intrigue. Gavin had obviously realized he was not his predecessor, so why was he not saying anything? It made the RK900 return his own look of bafflement with his LED whirring to a soft yellow.

They had stared at each other for what even the RK900 knew was too long to be socially amiable. He took the time to study the Detective carefully, much to what humans would call 'sizing someone up'. He could see that his dumbfounded partner didn't sleep regularly and seemed to divulge in coffee regularly with high traces of caffeine from the thermos that was in the Detective's hand. There was also dog hair on his sleeves and gloves, though that was expected since he had been warned of the canine that accompanied the Detective today. His stress levels were steadily increasing from the original 28% the longer they gazed at each other.

Nothing in his programs or processors could make him even say anything. He couldn't even try to muster a pleasant hello. He didn't understand why, he just couldn't. It was like there was an invisible clothespin on his synthetic lips, keeping him from disturbing the increasingly awkward and tense air that grew between the two between, and even when RK800 had taken initiative to introduce them to each other the silence remained, unbroken as they both continued to analyze the other. It was only when the mention of being related to RK800 that it had snapped the Detective from his unbefitting silence, only then did the RK900 get to experience the descriptions given to him, but the anger was not directly given to him unlike what he was told.

This human being was already starting to prove to the RK900 that he was in for more than what he bargained for.

**//////**

"Hold this," Detective Reed shoved a large bag of dog food into RK900's arms, though the weight barely fazed him as he followed the Detective and his dog around the pet store. Their shift ended barely half an hour ago and the two had barely exchanged words other than earlier that day other than to discuss a case that was very cut and dry.

If the android was honest with himself, he was not sure why the detective was retrieving basic supplies for a pet. The RK900 had assumed the dog had already been in the Detective's care, though after he saw the dog in full, it was clear that the Detective had only recently adopted the canine. It still didn't explain why he didn't already have the necessary tools to take care of the animal, however.

"Detective, why are you purchasing supplies that you should've already possessed beforehand?" RK900 asked coolly, eyes settling on the thin black mass that leaned against the aisle walls, obviously wary of the overwhelming environment they were in.

The Detective didn't even look up to address the android as he examined a metal pet bowl. "You a dog expert now?"

"No, but-."

"Then don't bust my balls, dickhead."

They continued through the store, the RK900 eyeing the cages housing multiple animals. The amount of germs around the store would probably make the average human retch and faint, though he assumed commenting on it would annoy the Detective.

Which is why he commented on it.

"If it bothers you so much then start cleaning, Roomba," the Detective said with a sneer, intending for the insult to silence the android as he moved away to look at dog collars.

"If I were to deep-clean this establishment, it'd mean I'd need to scrub you out too, Detective,"

"Are you calling me a germ, prick?"

"You're more of a virus waiting to be spread," a triumphant smirk creased the android's face as he watched the Detective look at him with daggers in his eyes, a dismissive yet fuming eye roll given a second later.

"Oh fuck off you piece of junk," the Detective growled, snatching a spruce green collar from the rack and adding it to his growing pile with a leash to match. While the android had offered to get a basket when they came in, it seems like the Detective thought carrying everything like a shaky tower of Jenga would spite the RK900. Or he was unaware of the sizes of things of what he'd be purchasing. Either would not surprise the android.

Currently, the Detective was balancing a square, crème-colored pet bed underneath his arm, and holding two identical food bowls with a few toys, a treat bag, and a leash collar combo while also keeping a hold of his pet with a loose leash with his other hand. He looked like quite the balancing act, which amused the android to no end.

Soon, they had both left back to the Detective's car with plastic bags in tow and an excited dog following at his heels, hopping in the car after catching the medical cone on the door frame twice.

RK900 admitted to himself that he found it oddly cute.

**//////**

Gavin could not brush the feeling of discomfort of eyes surveying his mess of a house while he unpacked the bags on the kitchen's open island. Violet's paws excitedly skidding around on the wooden floor as she bounced all across the living room with her new tire toy, it's squeaker quickly having its life snuffed out underneath the powerful jaws of the canine.

The android hadn't moved since they had walked into Gavin's home. He simply stood near the door, silently running his eyes over every surface, undoubtedly cataloging every piece of trash or unfolded blanket in the living room, the pile of dishes in the kitchen stacked haphazardly in the sink visible from where he stood, and so on.

It sure didn't make the crude detective's mood lighten about his new living situation, but he tried his best to brush aside his complaints for the moment to set up Violet's stuff. He put the food bowls where he had put the forgotten bowl of water he laid out that morning, pouring it out into the side of the sink where dishes weren't present. He filled one pet bowl with water and the other was filled with the dog food he had selected, ripping open the top and using a battered plastic cup to scoop generous amounts of dog kibble into the awaiting bowl. The food and water was immediately scarfed down by Violet.

He had placed the pet bed in the corner of the living room, nestled right in between the couch and beat-up reclining chair. He wanted to get her a crate, but he thought against it when she pulled him away from that aisle, showing fear by the tucked tail and pressed down ears. The android inquired about the dog's behavior but Gavin didn't answer him, both because he preferred not speaking to the RK900 more than necessary and also because he simply didn't know himself.

He thought back to the in-shambles dog house he had found the dog outside of, but it was made of what looked like wooden boards and scrap metal, not metal rods woven into a cage. His new pet was peaking his interest again.

He didn't really care where the toys went, simply tossing them into the living room after removing their tags. He placed the bag of treats into the small cramped pantry that was minimally stocked with a couple cans of soup and beans, and then put the leash and collar on the kitchen island, deciding he'd bother with it later as the android's uneasy silence was beginning to irk him. When he turned to face him, he noticed that frozen blue eyes had fallen on him. The gaze made him feel exposed, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

Without a beat missed, RK900 spoke. "Your home is nice."

"Yeah, like you didn't micro-analyze every dust particle and piece of dirt within view." Gavin retorted, not trusting the compliment.

"Well, if you wanted that report, your home contains-."

"Shut up, I didn't ask."

"But you knew that I knew, and commented on it, so I would assume you'd like to know."

Gavin scowled at the know-it-all expression on the android's face, turning away from him to check on Violet who had thrown her tire toy down at his feet. Her tail swished from side to side as she stared at him with a playful glint in her eyes.

He bent down and picked up the rubber toy, tossing it back into the living room as Violet scampered after it, claws grating against the smooth boards of the floor. A sense of calm and twinge of contentment filled his chest for a moment as Violet brought the toy back and he repeated the action, forgetting the android who watched them with interest. It was a short relaxing break from the high stress mood he's been all day.

He was only brought out of his new-found mood with Violet bringing her toy to RK900, who simply looked at her and then to the toy. Gavin waited for him to throw it, and felt his annoyance rising when he simply stood there like a plank of wood.

"Well, you gonna throw it or what?" Gavin asked, crossing his arms and giving him an expectant look.

The android looked at Gavin, then back to Violet, who had laid down with her tail still wiggling.

"Won't it bite me?" The question hit Gavin out of nowhere, and he gave the robot a bemused grin.

"She didn't bite me, why are you worrying about it? Aren't you built out of vibrainium or something, too?"

"Its body language is indicating-"

"Okay, first off, don't call her an it. Secondly, she's probably getting riled up because you aren't tossing the damn toy, genius. If she wanted to bite you she would've already, though I'm amazed she hasn't."

The android's LED had been a steady yellow, and as it bent down his eyes never left the dog. Violet's tail only swished faster, muscles tensing for the game of fetch. He took the toy and stood back up, LED swirling into an aqua circle before throwing the toy with calculated trajectory.

Violet went after her prize, Gavin briefly watching before looking back to the android. "That hard, scrap metal?"

"I'm intrigued to see how many ineffective nicknames you can come up with, Detective," the android stated flatly, eyes not leaving the dog who decided to chew the toy instead of bringing it back.

"Well, you don't seem keen to give me a name I should address you as. RK900 is a mouthful, so calling you names is easier," Gavin leaned into the kitchen island, looking away from the android to stare aimlessly into the room. Though, that only lasted for a few seconds before he looked back to the android with shocked horror.

"I don't have a name in particular."

"How the fuck do you not have a name?! How long have you been... I dunno, alive or whatever? A couple months? No way do you not have a name!"

"I have been awake for a total of several months, Detective, but a name was not important to me in discovering and tackling the troubles and virtues of deviancy," The android's hands folded behind its back, gaze unbroken on the dog. "The Andersons were a great help in guiding me through that troubling time, but the discussion of a name was never a topic of conversation."

"Wait a second, Hank and Connor have been helping you? Which means you probably stayed at their house," Gavin's anger bubbled. "So why do I have to let you stay here if you were perfectly fine at Anderson's?!"

"I did not want to impose on them any longer."

"But you are imposing here!" Gavin growled, an exasperated huff leaving his nose as he rubbed his temple with two fingers.

"If you wish for me to leave, I can stay in the car. Or walk back to the precinct. It would be against Fowler's orders, but if it would please you, Detective, I will comply."

The malice in the RK900's words was warranted, Gavin knew that. He knew he was treating him unfairly because of the situation neither of them could control made him angry, not RK900. But Gavin's buried frustrations and fury were quickly rising and the bite behind the android's voice only enhanced the oncoming outburst.

"Alright, listen here you f-." Gavin snarled, taking a few threatening steps towards the android. He'd definitely lose in a fight, but at least it would be out of sight of any cameras that would expose his defeat.

Before he could get within the boundary of the robot, however, he felt a furry body nearly trip him as he quickly rebalanced himself on the kitchen island. He looked down and his angrily scrunched face softened slightly as he saw that Violet was standing in between the two, giving Gavin a displeased look. It was obvious she could sense how angry he was, but she still stood there like she needed to protect the both of them from pummeling each other in.

The dog's head gently headbutted Gavin's knee, walking away slowly to the hallway leading to a sliding door, which led to a backyard. She looked back at Gavin, waiting for him to follow.

He looked at the dog, then back at RK900, who's LED was a spinning yellow as he studied the scene before it. He obviously hadn't been expecting the dog to intervene, neither had Gavin.

Gavin huffed, his anger still present as he turned heel and followed his dog to the sliding door, letting her out into the cold night with Gavin stepping out right behind her, slamming the door shut.

**//////**

"Nines."

The words cut through the quiet house like a bullet, the RK900's head turning from where he had situated himself on the couch. His eyes took in Gavin, whose nose was red and skin a brighter pale from being outside for 20 minutes. The RK900 scanned and revealed to himself that the Detective's stress levels had decreased to a steady 29%, a staggering decline from the 86% he had displayed before disappearing outside with his furry companion.

Speaking of, the canine had found its way to the RK900, tail gently swaying as it- she, put her head on the android's knee. He knew it wanted to be scratched, so he did. It made him feel better.

Eyes still trained on the Detective, he raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean, Detective?"

"A name. You don't have a name. I gave you one. Nines." the Detective bounced on his feet, not as confident as he had been when first saying the name, his eyes glancing away.

The RK900 could tell the Detective wasn't going to apologize, or at least not properly, but it did seem like he was attempting a truce. The name was his version of a peace offering. If the RK900 squinted, maybe he could see it as an apology, but he didn't.

"... Nines? That's not exactly a common name,"

"You're not a common android,"

The RK900's LED whirred yellow as he let those words sink in. It wasn't meant as a compliment nor should it of had the weight it did over RK900, but it had come off so naturally and nonchalant that he couldn't help but let himself experience the feeling of warmth the sentence had.

The Detective must've thought he said something wrong, as he quickly added, "Take it or leave it, but just know I have at least 200 more creative names I could call you—."

"Registered name: Nines."

Nines robotic voice cut off the Detective as he stared at him with a look that Nines couldn't begin to break down. It both looked surprised and somewhat relieved, which was not a look he thought he would see on the Detective's stressed demeanor. They both stayed in a tame quiet, Nines continuing to pet the dog he was convinced had fallen asleep standing up.

It was broken by the Detective's throat clearing a few minutes later. "I better get to bed. It's late." He left no time for Nines to respond as he turned and disappeared into the hall. Violet heard her owner's leave and followed after him, leaving Nines in a quiet living room.

"Goodnight, Detective." He said, though he knew no one could hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the first 5 have been doled out! now i'll be running on a schedule to the best of my ability, which will be daily! i hope you've enjoy thus far and i'll see you in the coming chapters!! (its 7am i did not sleep for this lol)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally cried when i woke up today to see all the kudos and comments on this. thank you all so much, i've had a really tough day and this just... it's made it better <3\. I've decided to give out two chapters today because I'm feeling generous, but also because I'm attempting to get caught up to date to where I'm at via a writing standpoint.   
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy!! See ya later, bumblebees!

The next month was definitely an adjustment period for multiple parties.

They showed up the next day for work after the first night Nines stayed at his house, and Fowler was pleased to see Gavin was not accompanied by an unwelcome guest and worked inside, at his desk, and had not murdered his new partner.

Gavin and Nines were passive-aggressive with each other for a solid two weeks before slowly ebbing away into an indifferent truce. They each had their fair share of arguments and complaints about the other, but there _was_ an established foundation of respect for their counterpart. They silently acknowledged the others' mood and didn't try to overstep most of the time. They were able to maintain a professional relationship at work, much to the surprise of the entire DPD who expected Gavin to either scare Nines off or be killed by the android.

Honestly, Gavin was surprised too.

**//////**

Violet was a whole other story.

Firstly, Gavin discovered that he no longer needed his alarm on his phone, as Violet would wake him up an hour prior to the regular 6 o'clock time he normally got up from. He didn't want to risk letting her use the bathroom in the house, so he begrudgingly would get up and let her outside before getting ready for the day.

Another thing was that she hated anyone she didn't know. If she saw someone outside, she'd bark her head off until they'd disappear, which meant he had to keep her indoors if he wasn't outside with her, lest his neighbors began leaving complaints at his door. She was, unsurprisingly, bad at walking on a leash as well, but Gavin was working with her and it was going well. Mostly.

She loved anything with stuffing, and it was a rude reminder when he came home one day to discover his couch pillows had been chewed into and stuffing was strewn all across the house. Nines found it amusing, and Gavin may or may not have kicked him out for a few hours after he said a few choice words.

Violet also loved Nines, which made Gavin slightly jealous but he knew it was good that she was trusting others, so he never outwardly complained about it. He was sure Nines knew, though.

She was also a skilled thief. At first, Gavin gave her scraps of his food because he knew she could do with adding on some weight. Eventually, however, even when she was a pound away from being back at a balanced weight, she still found ways to steal food that was not hers. Gavin was pretty good at keeping an eye on his meals on the kitchen counter, but he forgot sometimes and when he made that fatal error, half of his food would already be scarfed down. Nines said the ever-so annoying "I told you so," the first time it happened, before getting kicked out again for an hour.

Bathing her was just... an experience. You never know what sounds a dog can make until you make them stand in a bathtub and be sprayed with water to make them smell better against their will. He wondered if his neighbors thought he was murdering someone, but no, he was instead giving his bastard dog a bath.

But this was just normal or quirky dog stuff. Violet was not a very normal dog. Quirky, however, was a good word to describe her.

Shouting and threatening behavior, caused by Gavin and/or Nines, unshockingly, resulted in two reactions, though it differed each time no matter who started it. She would hide away in another room or try to distract someone by attempting to be pet, as if trying to both comfort herself and the other person. The other reaction is less than desirable, and usually shuts down any argument that sprang up between the two detectives: the dog seemingly picked sides, and then would proceed to bark and growl at the opposing person.

She would have fits of barking and snarling, for no particular reason, and it concerned Gavin. It would happen at the most random times while staring into nothing, and lasted for barely a minute before she would go about her day like nothing happened. He asked the vet when they returned for a check-up two weeks after their initial visit, and they chalked it up to potentially being flashbacks or PTSD, though there was still no discernible cause because they had no way of knowing what she endured before Gavin discovered her.

The last thing that concerned Gavin was her sleeping. She would shake and make noises that mimicked human crying, a night terror undoubtedly, which only soothed whenever Gavin petted her. Her breathing would become labored and sometimes he would wake her up just to make sure she was alright. Of course, this didn't happen every time she fell asleep, but it happened enough to make Gavin stay on his toes.

She also snored and hogged the bed, which was annoying, but she made up for it by being a snuggly companion.

**//////**

"I think if you didn't let her sniff every signpost and curbside rock, Detective, your walks would speed up by 200%," Nines stated factually, following Gavin and Violet on their nightly venture around the neighborhood.

"And if you were cooped up inside all day, you'd take time to stop and smell the roses," Gavin countered. "Besides, it's not that cold out tonight."

"It's 8 degrees, Detective."

Gavin rolled his eyes and ignored Nines' bluntness. "Hey, I invited you, bot! Don't make me regret it."

"You, regret anything? I couldn't imagine with someone as decisive and put-together as yourself," Teasing and sarcasm dripped off the android's inflection, and Gavin would bet all his life's savings that the android was sporting a pleased grin with that one.

It was a back and forth game between the two that had begun a few days ago. One would start the conversation, one would find something to pester the other about, petty teasing and bickering would continue until it died away into talking about a case or they lost interest. It was better than arguing, which neither would admit but it was getting old, and they had found less and less to fight over. Maybe it was because they were finally warming up to each other, but Gavin nor Nines would even consider the other being anywhere near friendship status. They were, at most, tolerable colleagues in each other's eyes. Which was slowly becoming a lie, but the more you believe in something, maybe it'll magically become true.

"You know what I couldn't imagine, Nines?"

"Indulge me, Detective."

"I couldn't imagine you shutting up for two minutes."

Gavin looked over at his shoulder to see Nines suppressing a chuckle with a cough, which obviously was fake because androids don't need to breathe, therefore coughing isn't an option. "Oh my god," Gavin stopped walking and Violet stopped as well, confused as Gavin stared at Nines with triumphant disbelief. "You laughed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Detective."

"Oh no bullshit, Nines, you thought it was funny!" Gavin gave the android a smug look, a smirk twitching on his lips.

He watched his partner's LED whir yellow before returning to blue. ".... It was a little bit amusing."

"Finally, I'm glad that something other than being up my ass all day amuses you," Gavin was still gloating internally. "I was wondering if all you liked was being a nuisance to my existence."

"Well, I think I'm more of a babysitter than anything, with some of the situations you find yourself in," The android continued walking and so did Gavin and Violet, who was eager to trek on to sniff more snow covered grass. Now, Gavin and Nines were walking beside each other, with a healthy amount of space between the two. "But you're somewhat competent with most decisions, so I don't doubt your capabilities as an adult human being. Mostly."

"Ha, name one situation you had to babysit me, oh wise one." Oh the can of jumping spiders Gavin decided to open, and he failed to see the devilish glint in Nines' eyes as he spoke.

"Hmmm, what to start with... Well, there was that one time you almost punched Lieutenant Anderson."

"He was undermining my-."

"Or that time during that stakeout a week ago you fell asleep."

"We ran out of coffee, can't-."

"That time you lunged for the perp across the table during the Lancaster Homicide interrogation."

"Ok—."

"And the time you failed to notice someone spiked your drink during last Friday night's outing."

"Nines would you-?! Wait," Gavin again stopped walking, Nines faltering a few steps ahead before turning to look at him. Violet voiced her displeasure at the interruption in movement with a huff. "Someone messed with my drink that night?"

Gavin had been invited to a Friday night out with Tina and Chris and a couple rookie beat cops, and Nines had tagged along much to Gavin's voiced resistance, saying he didn't need a designated driver because he wouldn't be drinking more than one scotch. And he held to his word, more or less. He had two drinks, but wasn't drunk or even slightly tipsy and deemed Nines had wasted his time when they left, though it was more when Gavin was basically forced to go home by his partner.

If what Nines was saying was true, though, he owed the android one hell of an apology for being a complete ass to him. More than he already was.

Nines looked at him then away, trying to construct an explanation as his LED whirred yellow once more. He had obviously not meant to disclose that. An error, something the android has stated at least 5 times a day that he was incapable of doing.

"You had left your drink to use the restroom, and while Chris said he'd watch it, he ended up getting caught up in conversation and failed to notice a patron you had been talking to slipping a dissolving narcotic into your beverage. I tried to approach and confront the individual, but you were already coming back and the drink had become darker in color, so I thought that'd you'd notice," Nines looked to Gavin to confirm that he was still following along before continuing. "But you were starting to lift your glass, and that's when I stepped in how I did."

Gavin remembered. Nines had literally knocked Gavin's glass out of his hand, causing it to spill over the woman he had been talking to and the glass broke on the floor. She got angry and stormed off, and Gavin proceeded to curse and verbally berate Nines while the android dragged him out of the bar. He even made Nines go stay at Hank and Connor's he was so angry, and he didn't even speak to him until Monday. Guilt filtered through his body like his blood.

"I apologize for not informing you, but your night was already ruined and I didn't want to add to it. But be assured that I sent her picture and everything I could find on her identity to the DPD and she's on warrant for arrest."

Ooh, another stab of guilt, right through his chest.

"Detective?"

"Don't apologize, Nines. I should've been more careful and checked my drink when I came back, you did what you had to and I didn't bother to ask why. You were just trying to have my back and I was too angry to notice," Gavin rubbed the back of his neck, the cold breeze biting at his nose. "So, thanks. And... I'm sorry for the way I reacted and treated you."

The atmosphere was quiet around them beside Violet's steady panting. Gavin had averted his eyes away from the android, not scared of the look the android would be giving him, rather unsure and he was not prepared for it in the slightest.

"... Well, it seems Detective Gavin Reed has done the impossible," Confused, Gavin looked and saw Nines... smiling? Not a smug grin, or a condescending smirk. A sincere and... content smile. "Gavin Reed has apologized. And people said it could never be done."

Now Gavin was grinning, and he took an obviously fake annoyed tone as he spoke. "Alright, no need to gloat, that's enough stroking your overgrown ego for the year."

"I would argue your pride is infinitely bigger than mine," Nines rolled his eyes and they continued walking down the sidewalk, subconsciously deciding to head in the direction of home before the cold would claim those with red blood. His smile never left his face, though. Maybe it was because he had witnessed Gavin doing something no one else would see often, but Gavin knew it was something else. "And like you weren't just basking in the glory of getting me to chuckle."

"Well that's because you're a party pooper and don't know how to tell a threat from a fucking joke."

"Gavin, your threats are jokes."

"Oh, you're gonna regret that sentence."

"I doubt you could prove it in your physical condition."

"I could hack you."

"Don't make me laugh more."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!tw!! graphic depictions of homicide, vomiting, and referenced drug use

Something was in the air, and it sure was not pleasant.

Everyone in the DPD who'd been around long enough knew the pressurizing feeling. The weeks had gone by completely calm. No big cases, no serial murders or bank heists. Not even a big drug bust. There were drunken brawls, runaway teens, domestic disturbances, sure, but those weren't all that exciting. After the revolution, there was a massive resurgence of violent crime and debauchery, but it had all faded after a couple months as people began to turn to watch the politics and the protests on TV instead of acting out for themselves. Now with it being so passive (as far as crimes go), everyone just knew there was gonna be a sudden change at any moment, and they needed to be prepared. Of course, this had all been before Nines began working at the precinct, so when he noticed Gavin on edge, he inquired.

"Bad vibes," was what Nines' ever so poetic partner responded with, discarding the toothpick he'd nervously been twirling between his index and middle finger into the trashcan beneath his desk terminal. "Have you seen everyone else 'round here? We're all watching our phones and emails. No one likes it when it's quiet in the DPD. It's like a superstition that it's a bad omen."

"But aren't superstitions just that: a superstition? Shouldn't you be relieved that there's nothing hanging over your head regarding case work and murders?" Nines leaned back in his chair, glancing around the office. He saw people moving from desks to the break room and elsewhere, but he noticed that their body language indicated stress. Even looking over to Connor and Lieutenant Anderson, he watched as Connor's LED flickered yellow more than usual even though he wasn't reviewing paperwork while Lieutenant Anderson was more rigid in his chair, checking his terminal frequently.

He drew his eyes back to Gavin, who was still listening but had picked up on playing a mobile game. "Why not relax?"

Gavin snickered dryly, no humor accompanied in it as his words came out with a sigh. "The day any of us relaxes is when we retire, and even then we'll be stressed. Detroit being calm is an unsettling thought, sorry to break it to ya. It means something is getting planned. Calm before the storm, to put it simply," he pocketed his phone, getting bored of that distraction and slumping in his chair. "I hate not having work to do, just reviewing signed and shut cases that don't even require leaving the precinct."

"I believe that's called being a workaholic, Detective. It's not very good for your health."

"Oh can it, Nines, everyone is sleep-deprived and a workaholic here."

"You cannot deny the numbers and data, I've concluded that your lack of sleep is due to work, and your sleep affects your cognitive abilities and health," Nines eyed Gavin's empty thermos. "And caffeine is certainly not the healthy alternative."

"Hey, I thought I told you to not scan me unless absolutely necessary!" Gavin whined, glaring at Nines.

"Well you've been exceptionally more moody the past couple days, and the dark circles beneath your eyes are unsettling," Gavin waved off Nines' observations, already formulating a way out of talking about his health or an excuse.

"Soon enough you'll look like a raccoon." Nines' grin appeared on his face as Gavin spluttered, pink flushing his face and he glared at Nines once more.

"You are a bully." Gavin mustered, his mind drawing a blank for comebacks, apparently.

"I'd argue you bully me more."

"Yeah but your insults are always better, it's unfair."

"Well, I am known to learn quickly—." Nines was rudely interrupted by a ping from his computer, which he quickly interfaced with and read over the fresh case that they were now assigned to.

"What is it, terminator?"

Nines shook his head at the nickname, standing up from his desk. "An excuse for you to sleep less than you already do, Detective."

**//////**

Gavin and Nines pulled up in Gavin's car to the scene, which was a short driveway that was quickly obscured by thickly wooded forest about 8 miles outside of the city. It was the definition of secluded, and Gavin wouldn't have been able to pin-point where he needed to start investigating if the holographic police tape and squad cars weren't surrounding the area. It all centered around a ditch along the road, and once they had left the car and shown the body, Gavin knew why they got called out this far from the department.

The victim was obviously dumped here on purpose, but it was apparent that the murderer didn't do anything special for them from the ragdoll position they laid in. They were male presenting, though Gavin could barely make out much at first glance due to the amount of red staining their disheveled body. The skin that wasn't coated with scarlet was in the process of rotting, which made the air around the scene near unbearable. They wore torn jeans and plain shirt, though the shirt was barely anything more than shreds of cloth as their exposed torso was ravaged, completely torn open at the abdomen and deep gash marks along the chest and sternum. Their neck was also torn apart, ligaments and blood vessels strewn around sloppily, which followed up to their face, which was badly bruised and had a missing left ear, which looked to be cleanly cut off. The eyes were wide open, an opaque silver painted over the iris and sclera; the mark of death.

To put it curtly, Gavin regretted eating anything this morning.

"I'm gonna be sick," He choked out, throwing his hand over his mouth and quickly turning away from the body. He walked away as nausea took its course through his systems, taking refuge against a nearby police cruiser and leaning up against it for a little bit of support.

Gavin has been on some fucked up cases. He's seen some twisted and insane shit over his career. But this? This was another level. The image, even though he assessed the victim for barely 10 seconds of stunted horror, carved itself into Gavin's mind and despite his efforts to think of anything else, it would not leave. He hoped officers turned away as he retched up his morning bagel and coffee onto the road, unable to stomach his disgust.

This was the first case in the decade that he's been a detective that he threw up while on scene. He knew it was unprofessional. He knew that he looked like some rookie beat cop on their first murder case. It was embarrassing, but luckily he didn't feel anyone giving him looks as he began to collect himself and shove away the lingering dizziness that fogged his mind in order to go back and get the intel so that he could leave.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin gently pushed off of the cruiser and steadied himself, turning to walk back to where he had left Nines and the victim only to be met with the android himself a few feet away, staring at him with concerned eyes that were without a doubt scanning his vitals and thoughts, he was sure. Since pictures told a thousand words, Gavin assumed the android was worried. His expression, which never regularly deviated from the blank bitch face while working, was replaced with creased eyebrows and a small, displeased frown.

Gavin rolled his eyes, which only increased the unneeded dizziness he was experiencing and regretted the sharp pain it caused his head, subtly grimacing before giving his partner the normal scowl and strong man routine. "Your face looks weird, concern does not go with your whole expressionless bad bitch persona. Stop scanning me, too. I'm fine,"

"Getting sick at a crime scene does not seem to suit your egotistically guarded vulnerability that you exude everywhere, and I will scan you as I please if I find it to be in your best interest, Detective," Nines shot back with practiced ease, the worry fleeing his face as it returned to the normal bored, alert look. He knew that Gavin was at least not at death's door if he was able to engage in usual Gavin conversation, so he ceased his bio-scans. "I'd pay more attention to your health, Detective. Not to say this case was not unprecedentedly gory and graphically unsettling, but your habits more than likely contributed to your weak immune system and your ability to stomach the details,"

"You really just came over here to lecture me about my insomnia and coffee diet again?" Gavin raised an annoyed eyebrow, crossing his arms and rolling his head from side to side to stretch out tense muscles.

"Of course not," Nines took his place beside Gavin, who decided leaning against the cruiser was easier than standing straight. "As Officer Pearson informed me while you were absent, the victim's name was Derrick Landers, human, 45, a telemarketer who lived in Ontario, Canada. He does not have any records of going through customs, so one could assume he was here illegally. He was proclaimed missing 6 weeks ago by his son, Jaques Landers,"

Gavin listened, cataloguing the information into his head despite the onset headache he was getting. "Did you Count Dracula him to figure out if that was all of... his blood?" The joke was supposed to lighten the mood, but the image popping back into his head made jokes obsolete.

"No, I did not investigate further and wanted to make sure you weren't going to pass out as some do after vomiting," Nines stated plainly, Gavin only then taking note that Nines was still watching him as if he was going to collapse then and there. Their eyes met and Nines looked ahead toward the ditch they had left behind.

"The forest surrounding the area houses many different species of fauna, though the damage done is so extensive I do not believe the disembowelment and savage nature of the murder was caused by wild animals post-mortem. He also had three bullet wounds, one in his shoulder, another in his hip, and the last being 7 millimeters from his left lung," Nines blue eyes scanned the ditch, probably attempting to reconstruct the crime with the little evidence they had. "He has only been dead for five days,"

"Seriously? Are you sure animals couldn't 've torn the guy up? Have you seen the way raccoons tear into trash bins?" Oh god now the image of raccoons nibbling away at the body was in his head. He rubbed his eyes aggressively, as if that would rid him of the picture.

"I never said there was no animal tampering. There were signs of claw marks, teeth indents, fecal matter and urine surrounding and on the body, but the violence committed against Mr. Landers was definitely committed while he was still alive. The bullets did not kill him, it was blood loss."

"You could say that again, Captain Obvious."

"The bullets did not kill him—."

"Don't pull your petty bullshit right now, Nines, or I'll throw up on you."

"I doubt you have anything else in your systems, Detective."

"Ew don't make me visualize that, asshole," Gavin rubbed his eyes once more before shaking his head lightly, sighing and pushing off the car. "Let's get back to the investigation, scrap metal. Can't believe you've been holding me back."

Nines didn't bother returning the banter, his programs laser-focused on analyzing the entire scene to figure out what happened. The pair walked back to the ditch, Gavin crouching along the edge to survey the body from a safe, reasonable distance while Nines slipped down into the ditch to get up close and personal, as the RK models so elegantly are known for.

Gavin reluctantly studied the marks and wounds the victim sustained, taking note of the jagged nature of the tearing and how their shirt was ripped apart. It left an itching feeling in his head that he'd scratch later, preferring to get his initial look over with as soon as possible. What made it easier to look at was Nines being within view. It was nice not having to look at just a mangled body, and at least watch how the android did his work instead. Gavin admittedly had never paid much attention to him while he did his whole analysis show, but now that he was, he watched his partner's LED spin and flicker yellow steadily, turning red for split-seconds before returning to yellow. Gavin was oddly relieved the android also found this case to be disturbing; at least he assumed as Nines' face never wavered.

He was never good with the color coding of android LEDs, but at least it was easy to know if something annoyed or upset them since red was associated with bad things. Yellow was processing, or confused, as he's seen it on Connor quite a few times when Hank makes a reference to an old TV show or movie. Blue was an indicator of feeling okay or calm, which was a normal sight on his partner along with its yellow counterpart, as Gavin would routinely make references to old Vines and memes which never ceased to both puzzle and make his partner cringe at Gavin's brief immaturity.

Nines would argue his immaturity was never brief.

A question posed itself to Gavin, who mentally slapped himself for forgetting one of the most key aspects of an investigation. "Hey, Officer Pearson?"

The young woman turned her head towards Gavin, keeping excusing herself from the conversation she was in to walk over to Gavin, who rose to his feet and turned from the scene. "Whatcha need?"

"Who called this in?" Gavin glanced to the driveway situated a couple yards away that disappeared into the thickly veiled forest. It was barely more than gravel and dead leaves, and didn't look to be heavily trafficked.

"Some hunter who was out looking for ducks or some kind of bird. He was pretty shaken up when the first responders got here and ended up passing out while being questioned. Turns out the guy had a literal heart attack. He's in the hospital, status pending," Pearson looked over Gavin's shoulder, undoubtedly looking at Nines and the body. "How does it get so close without gagging?"

"It?" Gavin blinked, hit off-guard with either Pearson's blatant speciesism or obliviousness.

"Yeah, your partner, Reed. It's almost kissing the victim, it's that close," Pearson said with humorous confusion. "Seriously, you have to let it come home with you? I thought you'd just leave it at the station, you two always seem to be at each other's throats--,"

"Nines is a he, Pearson," Gavin said, the defense in his voice loud and clear. "I didn't ask you to come over here so we could gossip about me and him, so unless you have more information about the case, rudely fuck off."

Pearson looked at Gavin like he had just stabbed her in the back. "I thought you hated androids, Reed? I was just asking—."

"Yeah well it's not your place to ask! Get back to work and stop annoying me with personal questions, I'm not your friend," Gavin growled, turning his back on Pearson and ending their conversation. He listened to Pearson stomp away in annoyance, letting out an irritated sigh and running a hand over his face and closing his eyes. Refocusing himself, he sorted the facts and evidence in his own mind. He didn't hear Nines as he hopped out from the ditch and took his place beside Gavin.

"You know, some would say it's endearing to hear you defending my honor," Nines began, Gavin flinching before glaring at the android for scaring him. "I would have to agree. It's a nice sentiment knowing you tolerate me enough to correct those who need a refresher on the basic respect of an android,"

Gavin rolled his eyes, looking away from Nines in an attempt not to make eye contact and seem indifferent. "Whatever, it wasn't defending your honor, she was just being annoying. Now, did you find anything?"

"Traces of Red Ice," Nines stated, looking away from Gavin to gaze into the forest beyond. "Very faint, as it has faded as the days wore on, but it's all over the tearing and physical wounds. The bullet wounds are from a shotgun, 12 gauge from the looks of it. But whatever the murderer used to tear into the body like this, it must've been coated in Red Ice, or it's possible that the substance ended up there as the body was being dumped. From what my scans show, Mr. Landers was not a Red Ice user, though he could've been a dealer as his work record has been rather spotty with attendance as of this past year."

"Has the son been contacted?"

"Of course, he's on his way to verify the body at the morgue, but won't be here for a few hours yet."

Gavin looked back to the gravel driveway and how it disappeared into the woods. "Does this road lead to anything?"

Nines looked to where Gavin was looking, LED blinking yellow. "Aerial imaging shows nothing. It could just be a marked entrance for hunters."

"That would make sense since the guy who found him was going out bird hunting. But why dump him here? You'd think if they didn't want this to be uncovered they'd go INTO the woods and throw him there."

"There could be a possibility the perpetrator isn't local, or was rushing." Nines offered, looking back to the ditch.

"Of course, but still... Nothing sits right here." Gavin groaned, running a hand over his face for what felt like the 100th time that day. "He could've been a Red Ice dealer, so maybe this could've been a deal gone awry, but what kind of weapon could inflict this much damage? It's like someone tore him open with silly scissors and recreated every dead person a zombie feasts on in an apocalypse thriller.

"And over Red Ice? No junkie could have the nerve to harm a dealer, and even if they did they would've just taken the Red Ice when they had the chance and ran. Maybe if it was gang related because then the shotgun makes sense, other than that the trail runs cold again because this isn't any gang's signature kill I've ever seen. Whatever was used to mutilate him had to have been sharp and jagged, but it was like he was ripped open, not sliced," Gavin sighed. "This'll be a tough one."

"I'm inclined to agree. The evidence is sparse at best and even with my scans I don't have a conclusive theory or reconstruction scenario," Nines spoke with a certain disdain in his voice, like he was grossed or weirded out by his inefficiency even though it wasn't his fault.

"Well that's certainly encouraging-."

"However, I think we can do it. You have impeccable deductive skills and can see things from different angles, something I'm not entirely capable of. And I have the technology and super intellect that you lack." Nines rebutted, a calming resolve in his voice that assured Gavin that this wouldn't be his first unsolved case.

That still didn't distract Gavin from the underhanded insult hidden within Nines flattery talk.

"Hey, I have super intellect!"

"In what, Detective?"

"Clocking your ass if we don't head out of here. I don't think I can stand being around here much longer. Woods always gave me the chills."

"First off," Nines began listing the exact reasons on how and why it was impossible for Gavin to possibly beat Nines in a hand to hand fight even thought he already knew, but Gavin ignored it as they made their way back to his car, climbing in and turning the keys in the ignition.

They drove off back to the city, getting into a meaningless debate on if Gavin could actually win in an arm wrestle match with Nines.


	8. Chapter 8

The living room of the Reed household was a quiet one as two detectives diligently reviewed the case file given to them this morning, this time with updated forensics (though they were identical to what Nines had concluded). A Canadian man by the name Derrick Landers was found dead in a ditch in the middle of nowhere, eviscerated and ripped open after being shot from a distance with a 12-gauge shotgun. According to his place of work, he stopped showing up two months ago, presumably when he entered the US illegally, and has some sort of connection to red ice after traces were found on the body. His son had been in contact with him via phone call up until eight weeks ago, when he stopped calling, whereupon his son proclaimed him missing after two weeks of no contact.

The marking and ripping along the body were inconclusive other than the traces of red ice in the ripped tissue and muscle, the multiple jagged cuts done by some weapon that at this time is unlike anything the department has seen before. There was animal contamination, namely those of scavengers, which would be normal due to the circumstances the body was left in, but there was also some inconclusive DNA found all over the body of the victim that has yet to be identified.

There were no lead witnesses, no camera footage as there were none that far out from the city, and no substantial theory or evidence pointing to who or what had done this.

It was driving both detectives up the wall.

"Are we SURE he wasn't ripped open by a bear or something after somehow getting himself shot? Could that be the DNA we can't figure out?" Gavin groaned, tossing his head back and leaning into the couch cushions dejectedly.

"No traces of bear at the scene, Detective," Nines replied back, not even bothering to ridicule the baseless theory. "Besides, there are no bears in those woods, the territory is too small."

Gavin sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to wrap his head around the facts again. He felt the comforting weight of Violet taking her place beside him on the couch, not minding the small space as she curled up half-way on Gavin's lap. He scratched her behind the ears mindlessly. Nines was on the opposite end of the couch, having the luxury of getting to look at the files in his own head while Gavin had his tablet on the coffee table, not bothering to look it over for the 100th time because nothing has magically changed on it.

"Detective, your stress level is at 83% and mine is at 75%. I believe it's optimal if we save this for the morning. No point in trying to solve it in one night," Nines looked at Gavin, sitting up straight as usual and waiting for Gavin's response. Hesitantly, Gavin obliged and turned off the tablet, sinking into the sofa and continuing to pet Violet. This case was proving to be a migraine.

"What time is it?" Gavin aloud, going to check his phone when Nines answered.

"11:17 p.m.."

"I wasn't asking you, but okay."

"Then why ask out loud?"

Gavin sighed. "It was rhetorical. Not meant to be answered cause I can answer it myself. It's just a thing some people do. If I did ask you what time it was, I would've addressed you. Make sense?"

Nines blinked before nodding. "Thank you, this will be helpful in the future."

"Better be, it's annoying when people answer rhetorical questions." Gavin reached for the TV remote and flicked it on, scrolling through streaming services.

"Gavin, I think you should sleep, you'd be wasting energy-."

"Shut up. I need something else to fall asleep to or else I'll have the image of today stuck in my dreams." Gavin interrupted, browsing through movies.

"Then I will leave you to it." Nines stood and began walking away to the guest room. Gavin stared at him walking away.

"You're not gonna watch it with me?"

Nines turned back around, stopping just as he was about to enter the hallway. "I assumed you would've wanted solitude. You've been around me all day, and that usually makes you irritable after a while," His LED spun into a yellow, contemplating Gavin's question.

Gavin looked at him before looking away. It was true, working with Nines for almost 60 hours a week and possibly longer when they brought paperwork and cases home did get on his nerves a lot. It had been so long since he'd had a partner, let alone one that he had to share a house with until Nines had found a place to live. He simply wasn't used to the constant presence of another individual. He had always been a loner, his longest partner lasting a whopping 4 months and Gavin having moved out of his parent's house as soon as he was 18.

However, very slowly he was beginning to have the sense of normalcy of being attached at the hip to Nines. It was beginning to feel weird when Nines was gone for long periods of time, not that Gavin cared though. Nines had a life of his own, and he could do as he pleased. Hell, why did he even care if Nines thought he didn't want him to watch a dumb movie so he could fall asleep easier tonight?

And yet...

"I don't know, maybe to introduce you to the classics so that you can begin having a sense of my jokes and references? You can't live here not knowing the godly movies from the Disney Golden Age or the DreamWorks series, that's basically an unforgivable sin," Gavin deadpanned. Admittedly, he came up with that reason from the top of his head, but he wasn't wrong. Not knowing or having watched the Lion King or the Avengers or Shrek was a pretty big red flag in Gavin Reed's book of being a sane and likable individual.

"But I can just download and know what they are instantly. It'd be faster and easier than watching them," Nines rebutted.

"Nines, that's literally the least fun and most fucking offending sentence that's come out of your robot mouth since I met you, and I had to listen to you talk about your processors and how they are superior to my human eyes and brain function," Gavin said. "C'mon, sit through one movie, and don't do any research beforehand. If you don't like it, then you can do it your way."

Nines' LED whirred yellow once more, weighing his options. His brows furrowed and he blinked a few times. Gavin thought he was gonna decline, and he wouldn't blame him, movies weren't required to be known and were pretty inconsequential in everyday life. Then;

"Alright. One movie." The android made his way back over and sat on the couch, folding his hands neatly in his lap and sitting straight, watching the TV screen as Gavin had the cursor over the animated masterpiece (at least to Gavin) Wall-E. Gavin was a little surprised that Nines had agreed but took the opportunity while he could and clicked play on the movie.

There was no specific reason he chose it, it just was one of his favorites from his childhood. He'd seen it a dozen times, but the music was peaceful and serene, and that would probably lull him to sleep 10 minutes into the movie. He was right, of course, because as soon as the blissful tones of Put On Your Sunday Clothes began, he was already halfway asleep.

**//////**

He was jostled awake by the hard claws of Violet suddenly crawling across his thighs, causing him to make an uncomfortable noise as he shifted for her to get off of him. He squinted and rubbed his eyes as the blurry and bright TV screen adjusted into his view, the only source of light in the dark living room aside from the small plug-in light on the wall by the kitchen entrance.

He yawned quietly, realizing he had slept through most of the movie. It was the scene when the Captain and A.U.T.O were fighting for control of the ship while E.V.A was trying to retrieve the plant in a boot within the crowd of humans while WALL-E tried to keep the plant thingy scanner open long enough for the plant to go inside. The machine's controls had been destroyed by A.U.T.O, and the Captain had just turned him off as WALL-E was being crushed beneath the machine. The climax of the story, and an edge of the seat one too. It didn't faze him like in his youth since he knew the ending, but it was still a breath-holder.

He heard Violet settle down at the other end of the couch, sighing like she normally does, and he spared a look at her only to make a double-take.

Nines was nestled into the corner of the couch, legs half on the couch as to give Gavin space. Violet was now laying on top of his upper body, head resting on his shoulder as he pet her ears and neck with one hand, the other methodically messing with the neck cuff of his black sweater. His face was blank as he took in the imagery with deadly focused eyes. At the angle Gavin was sitting, he could see Nines' LED partially.

It was a blaring red, which faintly lit up that area on his temple.

Uncharacteristically playing with a piece of clothing. Red LED. Tensed posture. Violet suddenly wanting to be with Nines when she was perfectly okay where she was by Gavin.

Was Nines anxious?

"You good over there, Sixty-Nines?" Gavin asked, using a petty nickname to cover for his interest into his partner's emotional state.

Nines blinked and looked over at Gavin briefly with burning intensity, LED swirling yellow as he stopped fiddling with his sweater neck.

"Shut up," Nines practically hissed at Gavin before turning back to the movie and continuing his rhythmic fiddling with the sweater, LED swirling red and yellow.

Gavin stared at Nines in disbelieving awe for a few moments before shaking it away to finish the movie. Though he couldn't help but periodically check on Nines when the good parts came on to see his reaction, though Nines face never gave anything away unlike his body language.

The humans had just arrived back to the wasteland of earth. E.V.A. had rushed a non-functioning WALL-E to his little house to fix him. Nines' LED briefly flashed a blue when she was able to fix her rusty little robot.

Then Gavin witnessed something he thought Nines would never do.

WALL-E came back online and started acting like a machine again, blindly following his programming like E.V.A once had. It devastated E.V.A as he attempted to trash compact his knick-knacks he had so carefully collected,, and having no reaction to the Hello Dolly! movie clip he watched constantly and helped discover his want for a special someone. Overall the most heartbreaking part of the film, made Gavin cry the first time he was able to fully understand the movie and plot (of course, no one knows this but himself). Gavin glanced at Nines, but once he saw what was happening, he was completely side-tracked from what was happening on-screen.

Nines' LED was scarlet, whirring so quickly that Gavin could faintly hear it going around and around on his head. His entire body was frozen up, the hand that was on his sweater tightly gripping the fabric while the other stopped petting Violet much to her dismay. His expression had faltered, frowning deeper than his resting face and eyebrows sadly softening. But what had taken Gavin with the most shock was the glassy overlay in Nines' crystal grey eyes.

' _Tears_ ,' Gavin thought to himself, speechless as what to think of the situation before him. He felt a rising feeling of concern alongside his surprised awe with this newly discovered side of Nines. He's seen the aftermath of heavily stressed androids, and it was never good. Was that Nines right now? Stressed out? That was the usual deal with a red LED, but Gavin realized it was more than that as the movie progressed and he used his investigative skills to make connections.

E.V.A pressed the play button on WALL-E's little box body, and nothing but quiet static came through. His memories were gone. E.V.A tried getting him to remember by holding his hand the way he had many times before, but there was nothing. No recognition. He was gone. WALL-E was just a robot.

Nines subtly recoiled from the scene, unfrozen and shifting in his position on the couch. He blinked rapidly but it didn't get rid of the unspilled sadness in his eyes.

' _I am a machine, designed to accomplish a task_ ,' a familiar voice rang in his head. Gavin had heard Connor say it to Anderson a few times before he deviated. A reminder at the time to the Lieutenant that Connor wasn't fully in control of himself, that he had no say in his fate or what he could and couldn't do. ' _I am not alive_ ,' Connor's voice echoed in his head once more.

' _Is Nines afraid of reverting back from deviancy?_ ' Gavin then had another thought. ' _What was Nines like before he deviated?_ '

It was a question that had never posed itself to Gavin consciously. He really never questioned the RK's existence, or why there was a need for an upgraded model when Connor was supposed to be the most efficient detective prototype in Cyberlife. If anything, Cyberlife could've just updated Connor's code and functions like an iOS update. So what was the need for Nines?

He thought about asking, but even he knew that was definitely an invasive question and none of his business. After all, they were just partners, not best friends who spilled all their baggage on the other. Nines wouldn't tell Gavin, there was no way he trusted him like that and Gavin didn't blame him.

But looking at Nines, how he was reacting and processing a 2000's movie that was supposed to be about nature conservation, and how he was seeing a raw emotion out of his normally bland partner, it made Gavin feel different. Like it was something that should be out in the air, an essential clue that would further an accidental investigation into knowing his partner better.

E.V.A did that small head-bump with WALL-E, a little shock of electricity coming between them. Then she tried to pull away, but her hand was stuck in WALL-E's. He still for a moment, but then his eyes moved up and down, like he was recalibrating. Remembering. When he finally recognized E.V.A, they became so happy. WALL-E had come back. He wasn't a coded machine anymore because their love was able to surpass the toughest situations and barriers.

Nines' LED swirled yellow before becoming sky blue. His posture relaxed substantially and he removed his hand from clutching at his sweater to wipe at his eyes, which Gavin was sure were gonna spill over if he just left them alone. He resumed petting Violet who was already sleeping on top of him, not taking his eyes off of the screen as the two robots shared a kiss and the scene zoomed out to the humans planting plants, the misfit robots with E.V.A and WALL-E at his giant truck. The slowly healing planet was displayed as it began to grow more and more plants, fading out to the iconic 'Hello Dolly' song that WALL-E loved so dearly.

The pair sat in silence as the credit cards rolled, the air being filled with the calming and upbeat music of the movie. Nines had stopped looking at the TV, instead having an unfocused stare into space, LED whirring yellow steadily. Gavin was still looking at Nines, debating on to pry or not.

"The animation of this film holds up significantly well considering its age," Nines spoke softly, eyes cutting over to meet Gavin's. "You seem perturbed, Gavin. What is it?"

Gavin looked back to the movie for a moment. It had faded to black and returned to the home page. He bit his lip apprehensively. "It's none of my business, but this movie seemed to get a rise out of you, and you don't have to answer if it's an uncomfortable or unimportant subject but... Did the ending scene remind you of something?"

Nines was quiet, LED quietly spinning yellow and briefly red before blinking it away. He looked lost in thought again.

"Nevermind, it's none of my business-."

"Is this your way of asking about my past?" Nines interrupted Gavin, who had tried to play it off with a shake of his head.

Gavin looked at Nines sheepishly. "You don't need to feel obligated to share your life's story with me, I just.." He sighed, leaning back into the couch and looking up at the ceiling. "I never thought you could get so..."

"Emotional?" Nines finished for him as he drew a blank for words. Gavin hummed in agreement. He wasn't good at asking possibly deep personal questions, it always felt awkward for him.

"Well, I'm perfectly capable of emoting, but it can impede social situations or waste time that could be used elsewhere. And many will use emotions as a way to manipulate and control others. Frankly I don't see a point in outwardly expressing feelings unless by myself or within honest and trustworthy company, like Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. Or yourself for example," Nines explained. "I believe it's an efficient system."

Gavin looked at Nines once more with disbelief. "Why the hell am I in your circle of trusted people?" It came off a bit brash and Gavin regretted seeing the confusion on his partner's face.

"We're partners, why wouldn't you be? I believe we get along well enough, and though we had a rough first meeting, I think we've grown to become..." He paused before continuing. "You haven't given me a reason not to trust you, and you're a honest, straightforward individual."

The two stared at each other, the silence in the room after what Nines had laid out before them thickening, pressuring on Gavin to reply.

"You're okay for a detective," Gavin muttered. Nines laughed, a small grin across his face.

"Really, I reveal my thoughts on you and you come back with that I'm just 'okay'?"

"I'm terrible with replying to honest and positive thoughts about me, blame it on my generation," Gavin groaned in embarrassed frustration while Nines laughed again. The atmosphere became lighter and less serious, which made them relax.

"If I remember something Officer Chen once showed me correctly, which is always, there was a summarization of your generation by saying you would not correct a waiter if your order came back wrong, but would not hesitate to dox and bully a white supremacist,"

"Bingo bongo, bot," Gavin chuckled. "But I guess you're pretty alright. Not saying we're gonna braid each other's hair and tell each other everything, but I'd trust you with not poisoning my coffee, I guess."

"The sentiment is shared, Gavin. It is now past 1 a.m., I do think you should sleep."

Gavin huffed but nodded, standing up and stretching. "You coming, Violet?" When she made no movement to get up and follow, he playfully ranted as he began exiting the living room.. "Alright, be like that. You hang out with plastic butt here, while I go sleep in the comfy and big bed all by myself." The one-sided banter amused Nines who simply grinned.

Before Gavin entered the hall leading to his bedroom, he stopped and turned to Nines. His one question still remained in his head. "What were you meant for before you deviated?"

Nines grin dropped, looking at Gavin as his LED spun a brief red. "Another time, Detective. Go to bed."

Gavin nodded, respecting the line that had been drawn. He turned back around to walk to his bedroom before he heard Nines behind him say:

"I would like to watch another movie sometime, if that's alright with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this chapter was inspired after i watched wall-e for the first time in a couple years, DEAL WITH IT. but also i thought it was cute and a good way of helping to develop nines more and also their relationship (the generation joke was funny to me cause technically Gavin is gen z and he'd be a teenager rn in present day).  
> and to add, chapter six was my LEAST favorite chapter by far for multiple reasons, so i apologize if it felt funky or like it didn't fit :/  
> Hope you enjoy, see you tomorrow!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all are really making me cry with all the hits and kudos this thing is getting, you guys are literally the best!!

It was another week of zero leads and dead-ends before Fowler began assigning the duo normal cases again. This homicide was cold, and since no witnesses have come forward as of yet and the lead who had found the body ended up dying from a heart attack in the hospital, Gavin and Nines were told to put it on the back burner until there was new information or this kind of crime was committed again.

Still, they were questioned about it like they were being interrogated by their co-workers. The details had spread all over the DPD like wildfire, many calling it the worst murder they've seen. Even Anderson, who had been doing this gig forever, gagged. He even saw Connor turn away from the photos when Nines presented them to him.

Currently however, the work day was nearly done, and Gavin was ready to get home. It had been a slow day, and not even his coffee and occasionally pestering of Nines made things go by faster for the energetic detective.

"Detective?"

"What's up, Google?" Gavin responded to Nines, who was watching him spin around in his chair while tossing a stress ball in the air.

"Lieutenant Anderson and Connor-,"

"-never good to start a sentence out with those two-," Gavin interjected with a bored eye roll.

"-have invited us for drinks after hours. Do you want to attend?" Nines asked.

Gavin stopped spinning by placing his foot on his desk, facing Nines and tossing the ball to him, to which Nines caught with no error. "As much as I'd love to see how quickly Connor cuts off Anderson from the whiskey and see you drink big kid juice, I decline. I'm gonna hang out with the dog."

"That is fine. Is it alright if I spend the night at their house as well?"

"Why the fuck are you askin' me? Your night out, I don't care if you don't come back to the house until next Tuesday. Just have fun, toaster," Gavin encouraged.

"Oh," Nines look like he wanted to say something more, but blinked and his neutral expression returned. "Well I hope you enjoy your evening with Violet. She will appreciate the attention."

Nines and Gavin looked to the clock that hung in the bullpen simultaneously just as it hit 6 o'clock.

"We may depart." Nines said.

"See ya, loser. If you do happen to stay at Anderson's, just shoot a quick text so I know if I need to keep the porchlight on," Gavin practically jumped up, taking his leather jacket that laid over the back of his chair and put it on. He then fished for his car keys in his pocket as he left, passing by Hank and Connor who were already ready to go. He knew they watched him walk away. He wouldn't be surprised that they were not for declining to get drinks.

**//////**

Jimmy's Bar was not packed until around 9 p.m., so going there at 7 p.m. was ideal for the trio. They got the best seats and drinks were quick and easily attained. Though Jimmy's had been android free, the bar owner had warmed up to the presence of the Lieutenant's puppy-eyed partner and even added thirium based drinks as they became available after the revolution to make business all inclusive.

Nines, Connor, and Hank were sitting along the end of the bar, the Lieutenant nursing a small glass of gin while Connor and Nines chattered like morning birds beside him, not ordering themselves anything as they didn't see it being necessary that evening.

"Have you found a place to stay yet?" Hank asked Nines, interrupting the brothers' conversation about the differences between Gavin's and Hank's home. There are only a few, surprisingly.

"No, but I've seen some listings for apartments near the department. I was going to look into them on my day off next week," Nines answered plainly.

"That's good. I was gonna say, you're probably going insane living inside Reed's house for the past two months," Hank chuckled.

"On the contrary, it's quite pleasant."

Both Hank and Connor looked at him, trying to find the sarcasm or humor in that joke of a sentence.

"No way can you put pleasant in response to a Reed statement and be _serious_ ," Hank said in disbelief.

"Actually, unlike what many are inclined into believing, the Detective is tolerable and tolerant when he wants to be," Nines retorted. "He is not emotionally or socially adept, but he has a certain... charm to his driven personality. He has attractive qualities, to put it simply." There was a stunned silence, Nines looking between his brother and the Lieutenant for a response.

"Did I say something-?"

"You got the hots for Gavin fucking Reed," Hank scoffed in astonishment.

He searched the term the Lieutenant used before becoming wide-eyed, a light blue flush creeping onto his face that was impossible to get on Nines. "I believe you have the wrong idea, Lieutenant Anderson. I was merely stating that the Detective has more to his person than what many give him credit, much like the situation you and Connor found yourself in originally."

"Nines, c'mon. If you like him it's not bad, but I just don't see why-." Hank began.

"I am not emotionally or physically attracted to Gavin Reed," He stated firmly with an authoritative tone. "We are merely co-workers and temporary roommates. We are barely even friends."

There was a small bit of disappointment in Nines' mind at the statement. As much as he and Gavin had progressed as people together with their partnership growing out of the childish and venomous start it had into a mutually respected present, he did not believe Gavin did 'friends'. He wasn't the type. He only knew Tina Chen was even remotely close with the Detective, as they had both gone through the Academy and even before seemed to know each other. Of course their friendship was distanced at times, but he assumed it was a mutual unspoken agreement as they were both busy individuals and Officer Chen had a social circle that Gavin wouldn't fit into. He did notice that she did take time out of her day to speak to him, though, and vice versa with Gavin.

It was made even more obvious when he had declined the offer for drinks with the Anderson's and himself. The Detective would rather hang out with his dog than with others. Nines really couldn't be mad, as his dog did deserve the undivided attention and he put in a lot of effort to keep her happy when he had the time, and that Gavin wasn't the biggest fan of the Lieutenant or Connor. It still proved his point.

Nines felt his metaphorical heart fall a bit with his conclusion.

"See, now that is just a sad excuse. You two literally work so smoothly and efficiently 98% of the time, live together, and haven't argued in the bullpen in two days. That's a record for Reed, Nines! How are you NOT friends?" Hank listed, taking another sip of his beverage.

"He has no interest in them other than Officer Chen. I do not cross his boundaries, he does not cross mine."

"Uh-huh. Connor, what is your objective point of view?" Hank's sarcasm was strongly emphasized on 'objective', as if to poke fun at already knowing his bias.

"I believe Nines and Detective Reed are both blind to the apparent friendship blossoming beneath their feet. They don't want to admit it because then that makes for a more complicated dynamic," Connor stated coolly.

"Precisely, that is why-."

"They just don't realize they are overestimating the complications and that saying it aloud would not magically change everything to be more difficult,"

Nines shook his head, rolling his eyes at Connor's interruption. "Are you sure your processors are all in check, brother?"

"Mint condition. Are you sure yours isn't glossing over the evidence?" Connor sniped back, the Lieutenant smiling warmly at Connor's comeback. He was obviously learning well.

"Never mind, let's talk about something other than the Detective, even I have my limits." Nines changed the subject, taking the defeat for now.

Is it really that easy to be friends?

**:::::**

Exiting the bar around 8:30p.m., the sky was growing dark as the streetlamps came on and the temperature steadily dropped. The streets were beginning to fill up with the usual crowd of celebratory party goers or those looking for a quiet evening. The store's neon signs glowed weakly, many having lost their bright luminosity many years ago.

The Anderson car was filled with heavy metal music as Connor and Hank talked about a case they were on, specifically about a Chloe android Connor had met while retrieving a coffee for the Lieutenant from a coffee shop. Nines didn't care for their taste, both in music or conversation. His brother's love life did not interest him. And he was more of a pop music person, influenced by Gavin's strict rules on his car radio.

Nines texted Gavin that he was on his way to the Anderson's, keeping to his word. And then after some thought, he asked how his evening was. 'A pleasantry,' he assured himself.

The ride was smooth, Hank having to take a detour due to a road being closed ahead. Driving down the street, there weren't any passersby and the buildings were barren, leasing and for sale signs all over the boarded windows. Trash rolled by like tumbleweeds, discarded cigarette butts all over and even a fallen off bumper on the side of the road. There were no cars parked on the side of the road, all except for a black Cadillac parked with a broken passenger window-.

"Stop the car," Nines demanded loudly, LED running red and his thirium cold. It caused Hank and Connor to jump, Hank hitting the brakes and the trio being pulled forward by gravity before being slammed back roughly. Not enough to cause whiplash for the Lieutenant, but enough for him to get angry.

"What the fuck, Nines?!"

"That's Gavin's car," Nines was already out of the car and jogging towards the familiar vehicle, running the plates for the third time just to remind himself that he was right. He heard Hank and Connor get out moments later.

He scanned the window and the car's heat. It was still on and running. There was blood on the scattered glass around the window. It wasn't broken from the outside, instead from the inside. After a sampling of the blood, he confirmed it to be a dog, Violet. They had to be close by. Something didn't sit right with him.  
"Nines, what do you think-?" But Nines wasn't listening to Connor, he was in tracking mode. Reconstructing the scene, scanning for more blood drips along the sidewalk. He walked quickly, following the simulated Violet as she ran down the sidewalk. He couldn't tell if Gavin was inside the vehicle when she broke out or had exited prior.

He whistled loudly, listening, watching for any sign of the animal or Detective as the trail faded. At first there was nothing, and the faint chatter of the Lieutenant and Connor behind him wasn't helping. Nothing sat right here. He didn't like it. He believed this is what humans called anxiety, or a bad feeling, not that he hadn't already felt this before. It was different, though, because this time it was about a person. About Gavin. He needed to find Gavin.

He whistled as loud as he could. "Violet, come here! Detective, are you there?"

There was no response at first, but just as he was going to call out again, a familiar face came out of an alley, bounding up to him with a limp and whining loudly as her tail wagged wildly. He crouched and scanned her, taking note of the scratch and.. Bite marks? He pet her head soothingly, taking a hold of her scuffed up leash.

Hank and Connor approached from behind quickly a few moments later, but Nines spoke to them with urgency. "Go back to the car and call an ambulance. The Detective is critically injured."

"Nines-?"

Nines held out his hand, and looking over his shoulder, it was painted in faint blood. Hank and Connor became wide eyed. "Go find him, that doesn't look good." Hank stated worriedly as they both ran back to the car. Nines stood, Violet immediately beginning to walk him into the alley she had come out of.

The first thing Nines saw when entering the alley were two dead dogs, bullet wounds in their sides and bite marks all over them. Different breeds, both big and powerful no doubt before death. There was blood all over the place, and Nines so badly wanted to assume it so be only the dog's blood. And a gun, DPD standard issue, laying beside a large green dumpster.

Then he saw a limp hand peeking out from behind that dumpster bin. Nines raced over, skidding to a stop and dropping beside his partner. "Gavin!"

He was pale, his dark circles underneath his eyes the most prominent he's ever seen them. He had a busted lip and bloody nose, the crimson a stark contrast on his skin. But Nines quickly discovered the source of his sickly coloring.

His jacket and shirt on his right shoulder had been torn away, revealing the grisly wound that was still freshly bleeding. It was torn into, no doubt by the dogs, and was deep. There was also a similar wound on his leg calf, his jeans torn at the seams to expose it, and another on his left side. All were bleeding profusely, and oddly a darker red that normal blood would be.

Not that it mattered to Nines, all he cared about was that his partner was dying. Somehow, he was still breathing weakly and at a quick pace, but had passed out. Nines scanned him once more, and saw that his nervous system had sped up to an unstable speed and that his heart was beating too fast. His temperature was high too. Why?

Nines ripped off his jacket and tore it apart like paper, wrapping tight tourniquets around the areas of bleeding. He opened Gavin's eyes and saw that they were reddened. Why? All of these symptoms didn't make sense unless he had ingested red ice, and there were no traces on his nose or mouth. He sampled the blood. It was mixed with red ice. Nines' head spun with questions, but he tossed it on the back burner of his mind.

Violet crawled and put her head in Gavin's lap, whining loudly. Nines turned Gavin's head toward him. "Gavin, can you hear me?"

He didn't respond.

"Detective!"

Nothing.

"GAVIN!" He yelled loudly, the desperation in his voice high, hearing the ambulance and police sirens in the distance and Hank and Connor's quick steps coming into the alley.

Gavin's eyebrow twitched, eyelids fighting to open as he slowly woke up.

"Gavin, stay awake, an ambulance is on the way!" He assured him.

Gavin didn't open his eyes, raising his uninjured hand and weakly grasping at Nines wrist. His mouth moved, but no words came out.

"What is it, Gavin? I can't hear you."

The sirens grew loud, the flashing lights flooding the evening darkness and Gavin's words were drowned out.

"Alright, Gavin I'm gonna carry you to the medics, please don't be startled," He said softly, scooping his arms beneath Gavin's knees and upper back, picking him up effortlessly. Gavin moaned in pain as Nines could not avoid touching his injured calf, and he apologized profusely as he rushed him over to the gurney the EMTs had pulled out, passing by worried officers. He was followed at the heels by Violet, who even with an injured leg and own wounds would refuse to leave Gavin's side.

He set him down as gently as he could on the thinly padded cot, already describing his symptoms and wounds to the EMTs and telling them what he found at the scene as they put an oxygen mask on him and loaded him into the ambulance. He tried to stop Violet from jumping into the vehicle, but she snarled at him when he attempted grabbing her leash, curling up on the floor beside the gurney.

The EMTs looked at the dog, trying to think of a way to get her out when Gavin's stats began dropping, his heartbeat suddenly slowing. They then slammed the doors in Nines' face and drove away, not even giving Nines a moment to fully process his partner's condition.

He stood there in the middle of the street, surrounded by flashing lights and the pitiful stares he was getting. His arms and hands were covered in blood, and undoubtedly his black sweater had been stained as well. He stared at the ground blankly, his emotions swirling in a tornado of terrible and bad. He hadn't felt anything while tending to Gavin, at least he though. Possibly shock had set in during that period, but now it was gone, leaving him an emotional wreck.

He felt the strong hands of Hank take him by the shoulder and guide him back to the sidewalk, pushing him down gently so that he was sitting, standing a little ways away afterwards. He stared at his bloodied hands, now noticing how they trembled and then realizing that he was shaking.

"Nines, you need to calm down before you snap," Connor's smooth voice said beside him. His brother had taken a seat beside him, handing him a wet towel.

Nines couldn't move. His body wouldn't move.

And then all at once, his feelings poured over, destroying his composure as his face turned into one in pain, burying it into his hands. His face was already wet. When had he begun crying?

" _I killed my partner. I killed Gavin, I wasn't fast enough, I let him die-,_ " He choked out, his words drowned in panicked radio static, quietly sobbing as Connor pulled him into a tight hug and Hank turned away to give them space.

_"I killed my friend."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,) please leave all cliffhanger complaints below ty <3
> 
> bonus:
> 
> nines, literally just vibing:  
> gavin's car:  
> nines: stop the mothafuckin music


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ever just *folds like table*  
> this is the longest chapter by far lmao

Gavin saw Violet inside through the living room window, head perking up as he pulled into the driveway. She disappeared once he exited the car, but as he walked up to the front door he could hear her scratching at it. A bad habit that he couldn't correct her on, so he just made sure to clip her nails every week to ensure the quality of the door.

Unlocking and opening the door, he was met with the excited face of his furry companion, who sniffed furiously at his jeans and hands before trying to poke her head out the door to look for his android counterpart. He pushed her back lightly with his knee, closing the door behind him and tossing his keys on the counter a few feet away.

"He had some other stuff to do," He explained to her, because she did have the right to know. He moved through the house, being followed at the heel. "You hungry? I definitely am. How does ramen sound?"

**//////**

Gavin always enjoyed the park, especially during the last of the winter months. It was just getting warm enough to not need a heavy, thick winter coat but still socially acceptable to be wearing a sweater and jacket. The wind chill wasn't so cruel and the temperature was just becoming tolerable to stay outside, snow and ice didn't threaten making his way to work longer and he could start taking Violet on more walks.

It was about 7:30 p.m., and Gavin was sitting on a bench with Violet taking a seat on the ground next to him overlooking the Detroit River. It hadn't snowed in a few days so the bench was dry to sit on thankfully, though there were a lot of discarded cigarette buds all around the bench which Gavin had to make sure Violet didn't get ahold of by picking them up and tossing them in the nearby garbage can. The sky was a beautiful blue-red gradient as the sun set over the high-rises and office buildings of Detroit, clouds becoming wisps of grey as the moon began to grow in brightness and stars began to try to outshine the light polluted city. It was as beautiful as it could get, and that was okay because it was still breath-taking every time.

"You ever seen something like this, girl?" He absent-mindedly asked his dog, only hearing her pant beside him. "Can you even see these colors?"

' _No, actually, dogs are colorblind, Detective_ ,' Nines voice echoed eloquently answered in his mind. He forgot when that ever came up in conversation, but it must've. Maybe one of their petty arguments or Gavin getting bored and asking Nines random questions.

Gavin couldn't escape him, even when he was alone.

"What do you think of Nines? Do you think he's a smug smartass, too?" He asked Violet. "He's so annoying. He just knows everything, and yeah, I get it, he's a glorified AI supercomputer crossed with the Terminator's grandson. But sometimes it's scary how much he's able to retain and process within milliseconds. I can barely realize I'm about to step on your tug-toy before it's too late."

Violet laid down on the ground, head up as she looked around carefree. Gavin sighed and reached down to rub her ears. "You're probably tired of me complaining about the walking MacBook. Or just complaining in general. I think, no, know, everyone is. Tired of me running my mouth, picking every fight that doesn't matter and displacing my anger onto everyone else. I'm not easy to be around. It's a wonder how I've kept my place in the DPD despite my unpopular reputation and 1-star reviews from literally everyone I've met. Other than Tina, she probably rates me a 3.5 out of 5." He chuckled at the thought of Tina giving him a yelp review type of rating in his head.

' _What would Nines give me?_ ' The thought it was there and gone within moments, but it just started Gavin back up.

"Nines would totally give me 0 stars," He said, leaning back into the bench from his slouched over position. "And I wouldn't blame him. I was an asshole to him when we met. I still am most of the time. He's completely over my nicknames for him, even though they are pretty creative most of the time, not to brag. My choice in music probably annoys the hell out of him, cause he seems like the type to enjoy the classic Mozart Beethoven shit while I never listen to anything other than a variety of random genres from the 2010s. Never country though, because that genre is an abomination. He hates the way I take care of myself, but then again who wouldn't? It's not like anyone I know is any better."

"He's probably so ready to be an independent detective, or get a request for transfer far, far away from me," After saying it out loud, he felt a drop in his stomach.

Nines and him were the least likely pair you'd expect:

Gavin, formally anti-android and terrible with working with people, not to mention his constant attitude and malicious quips that are just begging for an argument or fight. Volatile, emotional in all the wrong ways, unapologetically stubborn and arrogant at times.

Nines, an android with tools and capabilities Gavin wishes he had and more, with a constant neutral demeanor with everyone he comes into contact with. Calm and composed, completely objective with almost any situation he's in, doesn't let emotions interfere, and is unapologetically correct almost every time.

They shouldn't get along. One should have strangled the other by now.

Yet, somehow, they've reached where they are now. Co-existing and working like clockwork even if it's just busywork. Able to hold real conversations and respect each other mutually. They haven't even argued over the past few days, and while he wanted to blame it on the dead-end case they were on, he hadn't even snapped at Nines when he was stressed. He just grabbed the nearest distraction, like a pen, and messed around with it instead of getting angry with him. Of course, that's not to say he never got on Gavin's nerves over the past few days, but Nines backed off before anything had transpired.

' _You haven't given me a reason not to trust you,' 'You have impeccable deductive skills and can see things from different angles,' 'You're an honest and straightforward individual,' 'But you're somewhat competent with most decisions, so I don't doubt your capabilities.'_

Nines' words and sentences swamped Gavin's mind in a warm feeling that washed away the anxiety his previous comment gave him. It had been like that the past few days, actually. The android's words had just stuck to him like glue and would pop up from time to time at random, and it boosted his mood when it happened. Nines trusted Gavin, complimented him and was observant of his qualities not many bothered to search for because they haven't really met Gavin at his best, which was still a work in progress but a good progression nonetheless.

Gavin could've formed his words better that night.

"Maybe I should've gone for drinks..." Gavin mulled over the passed up offer. Of course the Anderson duo would've been there, and he was sure he and Hank would've fought over something dumb, but maybe Nines wanted him to go. Maybe instead of the Andersons inviting both of them, Nines was the only one invited and Nines was actually the one to want Gavin to come along. 

The thought of Nines drinking was rather amusing. He wondered if he was an easy drunk. If android's could even get intoxicated. Good lord now he was imagining a hammered Nines and laughing to himself. He prayed he wasn't missing out on that.

He felt something nudging his hands, looking to see Violet standing and ready to go. He looked back to the sky. It had darkened pretty well, but not completely. The crescent moon had a beautiful crème glow against the contrast of blue and yellow lights of the city.

"Alright, c'mon, enough thinking about the walking iOS update. We should get home."

**//////**

"Fucking stupid road construction, it's not like they're gonna fill the potholes correctly anyways," Gavin growled, pulling his car into the turning lane and taking an alternate route. The road he turned on led to a small, abandoned street. Mostly it was due to all the bankrupt companies that used to be stationed there, now simply faced letters on a building with large leasing advertisements and no one interested in them.

One thing struck Gavin as peculiar, however, and made him drive slower as he noticed it. Despite the obviously vacant and hollow nature of the street, there was one lone van that rested on the side. Tinted windows to the point they were black, silver-grey with some dents and paint scuffs on the doors. The type of van that Gavin's younger brain would've called the Kid Snatcher. The front license plate was taped with some sort of adhesive, meaning he couldn't search up the car on the database, and the back bumper was hanging on by threads, looking busted and torn by something powerful.

Something was not sitting right here.

He drove further before pulling over to the side and parking along the same side of the road the van was, unbuckling and digging around for his hand-cuffs and badge. Technically, he was on-call in case he was needed, and the van was making his detective senses go off the rails. So if there was something fishy going on, he'd call it in and see what he could do.

Violet scratched at the door, thinking they were getting out to walk some more. He shook his head, shoving his badge into his jacket pocket and handcuffs into his back pocket near his gun holster.

"Just gonna go check something out. Maybe I can find Nines a new house for him since he can't seem to do it himself," It was supposed to be a joke, make himself laugh as he was about to enter a potentially dangerous situation. It only gave him an odd feeling of dread that he brushed off, sighing. "Tough crowd. I'll be back in a few seconds."

Of course Gavin left the car on and rolled down the windows a little; he's not idiotic. He stepped onto the cracked road, shutting his door behind him as softly as he could, cringing at the quiet echo that bounced off the buildings surrounding him. He crossed in front of his car and onto the broken sidewalk, keeping close the outside of the buildings as he approached the van. He only then saw the van was situated in front of an alley that was out of his view last time, and he paused in his steps.

This felt bad. Something was definitely going to happen the moment he got closer to the van and alley.

' _Text Nines,_ ' He heard the rationale in his mind. ' _He'd drop whatever he was doing to come help_.'

' _He'd drop whatever he was doing...._ ' His mind echoed in consideration. He thought back to earlier that day, when Nines offered a night out with the Andersons, when Gavin had told him to enjoy himself as genuinely as he could muster without it sounding sarcastic.

' _I told Nines to have fun. I'm not ruining that, even if he'll give me hell about this later,_ ' He concluded. ' _I'll be okay, I've been doing this gig for over a decade. It might not even be anything._ '

It was something, his gut feeling was rarely ever wrong.

As he closed in on the van, he heard voices in the ally and pressed himself to the building's wall, hand trained on his holstered gun as he listened in.

"We said 6 kilos of Red Ice! And you're trying to both oversell AND understock us?" The voice was baritone and husky, like a smoker, and did not sound pleased.

"Listen, listen, guys," a younger, chiller voice answered, smooth and relaxed. "This stuff is the newest and freshest batch within a 7 mile radius! It's still from the same supplier, so you nerds don't need to worry about new additions and mixtures since that's all you guys rave about. It's just that the Feds are getting too close to her, so she's tryna lie low for a bit. Production's been a bit slow, don't shoot the messenger."

"It doesn't matter," A higher pitched feminine voice answered, a voice that reminded him of every stereotypical strict teacher archetype ever. "If she is having so much trouble, then she should move to a secure location. We've offered our shelter to her."

"She doesn't see how you Science Fair geeks could ever protect her. She prefers her own company instead of more people breathing down her neck about Red Ice," The younger voice answered. "So, it's this or nothing. Pay up or I'll take my services elsewhere."

There was a grumbling and quiet whisper shouting that Gavin couldn't make out, but eventually he heard the pleased hum of who he assumed to be the dealer and bags being put into a bag. He also heard the ping of someone's phone, mumbling, and then nothing.

"I'll tell Octavia she sends her regards," The young dealer sing-songed, voice fading to what he could only assume was down the alley.

' _Damnit, already lost one. I need to catch these two_ ,' His mind cursed at him. There was no time to call it in, he'd have to do it after the fact. Gavin pulled out his gun and badge, taking in a deep breath before quickly walking out to face the junkies.

"Detroit Police, hands in the air!" He yelled, training his gun onto both of the people in front of him as he flashed his badge.

One was a petite and fair woman in her early thirties, frizzy blonde hair tied into a tight bun and horn-rimmed glasses adorned on her sharply defined face, and behind them laid a pair of small blue eyes.

The other was a heavy-set Asian man in his late forties at least. His hair was thin and balding, clear silver lining what was left. His face had many stress lines and creases, along with a silver beard that traveled from his neck to his chin and sideburns. Both of them were wearing white overcoats and black scrubs underneath, with grey sweats on the man and an ankle length skirt on the woman; they also both wore grey tennis shoes. Neither of them looked fazed. In fact, they looked bored. The woman held two duffel bags with what Gavin assumed to be the drug stash. These people definitely didn't look the part to be junkies. They look like they had just left the hospital or science class.

"I said hands in the air! Don't make this harder for yourselves!" He commanded, taking a step forward towards them. Neither responded, but quickly ducked to the side of the alley as Gavin heard the sliding doors of the van open, only to be met with the sounds of vicious growling and barking.

Turning around, Gavin barely had time to process before he felt the jaws of a foaming Pitbull digging it's jaws into his leg and a Doberman knocking his gun from his hand as he was pushed over with it's strength and size.

Gavin screamed as a burning hot feeling shot through his body, barely able to keep the Doberman from tearing his face apart with his arms as tears freely streamed down his cheeks in natural reaction to pain. He slipped up and the Doberman caught a hold of his shoulder, it's teeth feeling like needles tearing and ripping into it as Gavin cried out in agony, the burning hot feeling getting even more intense. He heard the tire screeching of a car driving away quickly and the faint metallic clink on the pavement of something falling off.

This was bad.

Using his free foot, he kicked the Pitbull very roughly in the head multiple times in an attempt to get it off of him while punching and pulling at the Doberman to get it off his shoulder. But both dogs were firmly latched onto him, and his vision was beginning to haze as his muscles unwillingly began to relax and his movements got sloppy.

Then, as quickly as they had been on him, they suddenly released and he heard the vicious snarling and snapping of a very familiar dog.

"Violet, no.." He groaned as he sat up, the feeling of liquid running down his arm and back of the head. The blurry vision of three dogs was what he saw, a large black mass currently tearing into the Pitbull's back leg as the Doberman snapped at her haunches. His gun was lying a few feet away next to a dumpster.

Against what his body said, he cried out as he forced himself to stand, falling into the wall with his injured shoulder and causing him so much pain his body officially began to stop registering it. His knees were shaking as he used the wall as support, smearing his own blood on the wall as he went for his gun.

He was knocked back down again as he felt jaws tearing into his side, the burning feeling returning as he wailed with unbelievable pain and fell to the ground. He felt himself being dragged by whichever dog came back for him, and Gavin desperately grasped for his gun. He was able to loop his fingers into the trigger guard, pulling it towards him and aiming with his only functional arm, firing one clean shot into the chest of the Pitbull. It stumbled back, Gavin taking another opportunity and firing another two shots into its side, effectively neutralizing it.

He then pointed it at the Doberman, which was using its claws to dig into Violet's back leg. His hand shook, but he was able to steady it for a few moments, firing three shots into the Doberman. It fell to the ground, dead.

His hand went slack, gun falling and clattering onto the ground. Gavin was barely able to feel his surroundings, sounds becoming a high-pitched ringing in his ears, and vision blacking out and taking on a red-like hue. His head felt lighter, but he felt warm, too warm. He was sweating bullets, and his body felt like an oven before quickly becoming freezing, his teeth chattering and Gavin painfully curling into the fetal position, body shaking. It was like he was experiencing the worst cold day of the year for the first time wearing nothing but boxers. It was agonizing.

He heard the faint whining and wet nose of Violet pressing into the side of his head and neck, making him flinch before he realized it was her trying to get to his face, probably wanting to comfort him.

Groaning, he uncurled himself, biting his lip and inhaling quickly as the burning sensation returned. Using Violet as support, he pulled himself up into a sitting position, glancing at the in-focus ground to see a concerning amount of blood there. Violet began licking his face, carefully laying across his lap like she would at home. He saw her back leg was scratched up, and she had small bite marks but otherwise looked unscathed. But that could just be his mind beginning to not notice details.

Using his good arm, he fumbled around his pockets for his phone. He quickly discovered it had shattered in his pocket, probably during one of the times he fell and landed on his jacket pocket. It was no use. He was alone. He was going to die.

' _So this is it, then?_ ' He thought, even though his mind began to become heavy and fogged.

He dragged himself closer to the wall, behind the dumpster. Violet paced back and forth with a limp beside him, whining loudly and nipping at his shoes. She was trying to get him to move forward, to follow her back to the car. She knew he was dying, that he needed help. He couldn't muster the strength to follow her as he let his body slump against the side of the dumpster, no longer able to control his own body. It was the most terrifying feeling ever.

Gavin's eyes drooped, a sudden and heavy drowsiness hitting him. He couldn't fight it. He couldn't fight anything anymore. He felt too weak, the adrenaline leaving his body only to be replaced with his struggle to keep breathing.

So this was the karma everyone told him was coming for him? If so, then he wanted to call a rain check.

His body had become cold again, the last warm thing he remembered before blacking out was the snout nudging of his hand from Violet, the tears running down his face, and the warm flow of blood running down his side and arm.

**//////**

"- GAVIN!"

Nines' roar shook him from his sleep, but he couldn't open his eyes. It was like he had forgotten how. He felt the blinding hot feeling return to him, making him wince. His heart felt like it was jumping out of his chest. He also felt Violet's furry head in his lap, whining faintly as his hearing was spotty. He could hear Nines, but his brain wasn't registering anything with English.

With as much strength as he could muster, he brought his hand of his uninjured arm and grasped Nine's wrist. It was cold, like heaven against his hellfire heated body.

"Why are you so cold?" He tried to say, but his voice didn't make a sound. Everything hurt. Everything was on fire.

He didn't remember Nines responding, or himself trying to speak again as his pain became increasingly more intense. He heard the warped sirens somewhere in the distance, or maybe they were right there.

Suddenly, pain shot through his calf that caused him to groan as he felt himself being carried, his eyes opening for a split second and catching the last image he would see before he completely blacked out.

It was Nines. Everything was so out of focus, and Nines was the only person he could see. The flashing lights of blue and red made him look softer, his eyes trained forward but tears streaming down his face like a broken dam, eyebrows creased in worry and frowning deeply, mouth moving but he couldn't hear anything he was saying. Gavin watched Nines' LED spin a violent red, but it faded into a blue gradient and stayed like that for a split moment. The moment Gavin gets to see.

' _He's beautiful even when he's crying. He's like a sunset,_ ' was the last coherent and conscious thought he had before his brain turned to static and everything turned to white noise, Gavin's eyes closing, the only remaining images was the outline of an LED as Gavin fell away from reality.

**//////**

It was dark.

Gavin was lying on the ground in a void, eyes opening wide as he pushed himself up and looked around. There was nothing, he didn't know where he was. Was this hell? Was he in limbo? Was he dead? His wounds were gone, he didn't feel anymore pain, so yes? Was he dreaming this instead?

Before his anxiety and regret took over, he saw a bright light ahead. He squinted, blinking before being able to make out what was there.

And it was his childhood home.

The two story country home had a large white porch and a fancy oak door, with fancy windows and masterfully taken care of plants that decorated the house's exterior. The brick chimney stack billowed out smoke, so someone was at the fireplace inside. He could see the rolling fenced-in fields where his father kept the herd of beef cows and a few retired race horses, the faint outline of the forest edge far off where he would often hike when he got bored.

And on the top porch stair was a big border collie, snoozing, while two cats, one black and the other a tortoiseshell calico, groomed each other next to the dog. Gavin's childhood pets, Bella, Icarus and Iris.

He soon realized he was now on the edge of the void, one more step and he would be in the light, back at the home he had left behind when he became 18 and had rarely visited since, with his cherished and very missed pets.

He almost took that step. He missed his past pets, it was one of the reasons he had left home in the first place. He missed home, because as much as he enjoyed Detroit, he missed the familiarity of his small hometown in Illinois. The warm feeling he felt from the place, it felt so nice.

But something made him look over his shoulder. A distant ringing, like a flatline. And when he did, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

A small blue and red blinking light in the distance. It was small, but grabbed his attention like a moth to a lamp. The want to take that final step wavered as he turned and began backtracking to the light.

Immediately, his insides began churning. His shoulder, side, and leg began to cramp painfully, and it made him slower. He still pressed on. He felt a surge of determination, of resolve. This was the choice he needed to choose. He wasn't ready to go home yet. He still had too much to lose.

So, he fought against his own death.

Eventually, his body writhed in unspeakable pain, making him collapse multiple times and dry-heave into the void. But each time, he stood back up and continued on, each wave hitting him but he always resurfaced. The light steadily drew closer and closer, but only because Gavin wanted to make it to that light.

He began hearing his own blood pounding in his ears as the ringing became unbearably loud, the pain becoming blindingly hot as Gavin was inches away. He barely touched it as he collapsed, but it was enough. His pain faded and he left the void, a sense of tranquility overcoming him.

**//////**

He began to register noises first.

Beeping.

Breathing.

Muffled and distant voices.

His own heartbeat.

His eyelids were heavy, and he felt a soft cloth covering his waist down. He couldn't feel his pain anymore, but he did feel wrapped up and the IVs in his arm. He must've been intubated as well, as his lungs were being filled with and relieved of air not by himself. It was not a feeling he particularly liked. He wasn't wearing his clothes anymore, and whatever he was laying in was definitely not his bed as it was uncomfortable as hell. He sniffed and smelled nothing but hand sanitizer.

He was in the hospital. He knew the smell better than most.

Pushing himself, he opened his eyes just enough to look around. Yep, this was a hospital room. He saw machines surrounding him, along with a bunch of IV drips. A small side table next to him as well had flowers on them, a bouquet of what looked to be black-eyed susans, forget-me-nots and cypresses. There was a bland blue wall color and a beige ceiling, and he could see a large window that had been covered by a curtain. There was a door directly in front of his bed that he assumed led out to the rest of the hospital, and a couple of chairs, two of which were occupied by his mother and father.

God, it's been too long since he last saw them.

Forgetting that he was intubated, Gavin tried to break the ice of his situation, but only ended up coughing violently as both his throat was dry and, again, he had a giant tube down his throat. This caught the immediate attention of his parents, his dad running out into the hall to yell for nurses and his mother rushing to him with tears in her eyes, her words coming out as blubbering as she grasped his hand tightly and smoothed his hair out of his face lovingly.

He was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> gavin, walking into the DPD the next day: yOU CANT GET RID OF ME BITCH  
> tina: omg he's aliiive


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hit the holy grail of reed900 one-shots now if you'll excuse me

After Gavin was smothered by doctors with tests and questions and more tests for a couple hours, he was then smothered by his parents with questions and lectures and overall parental worry. He took all of it. He was just glad they were there.

During that span, he woke up completely, sitting upright in his hospital bed and was talking and overall okay, for the most part. His arm was in a sling, with his shoulder completely covered in heavy gauze and medical wrap, and the same treatment was done for his side and calf, and all were stitched up. Luckily, whatever pain killer he was on made the wounds only ache, because he did not want to feel even a fraction of what he did back in the alley.

Speaking of, he could barely remember what exactly happened. Of course the events leading up to his incident were clear, but after the initial attack, everything became splotches of memory. He remembered gunfire. A faint hot-cold feeling. Nines for a brief moment, yelling his name. But that was the extent of it. After those memories, he woke up in the hospital.

And also speaking of the hospital, he had been in a coma and on life support for a week after first arriving that fateful night. He had to undergo surgery to stop internal bleeding in his side, as it turns out some of his intestines had been ripped and he was bleeding internally excessively. Then, they had to fix torn muscle tendons in his shoulder and calf before stitching him up, all the while he was also on a fatal dose of Red Ice the entire time. The doctors had to pump so much naloxone and other combative reversal drugs all at the same time while having to make sure his blood wouldn't clot in the wrong places or that he'd start bleeding again.

He flatlined twice while on the table, the doctors told him. It was a miracle he had woken up this early, even at all. He was also lucky he only slightly fractured the back of his skull, which was also stitched up and he would have an embarrassing bald spot for a few weeks, but at least it would heal on its own.

Safe to say, he was pretty goddamn lucky with the circumstances he was handed.

**//////**

There was a knock on the door before it was flung open to the surprise of the Reed family. In the doorway stood Captain Fowler, who looked thrice as much drained and tired than usual, but there was an uncharacteristic warm smile on his face.

"I see not even a coma can keep you down for long, Reed," He said, walking over and extending a hand to Gavin's mother and father, who shook his hand kindly. "Captain Jeffery Fowler, Gavin's boss."

"Woah, since when am I getting personal hospital visits from you? It's like I almost died or something," Gavin quipped, his mother shooting him a warning look to which he responded with a shrug.

"I see your sarcasm didn't die while you were out, unfortunately," Fowler rolled his eyes, but there was a pleased tone he took. "You about made the entire department have heart attacks, you know. From joy or shock, though, is to be debated."

He saw that his parents weren't understanding the joke, so Gavin took the liberty to tell them. "I'm not very popular at the DPD, guys."

"Yes, your son is quite bullheaded with some of our officers, but he is a fine detective and gets the job done," Fowler assured the Reeds.

"Ah, that wouldn't be such a surprise," Gavin's father spoke, his voice gruff and smoky. It sure did match his appearance, a grey beard and silver-streaked brown hair that was neatly groomed. He had tall stature with a beer gut and slightly heavier body type, and was pretty much a bear when it came to his body hair, arms exhibiting the dark hairs that ran up into the sleeves of his t-shirt. Gavin took after his father a lot facially except for his eyes, as his father's were brown while his mother's were the same grey-hazel he possessed. "Gavin's never been very good with people."

"He's very stubborn, but I'm sure he sets it aside along with pride when he needs to." His mother was curvy and short, standing only to Gavin's shoulder (when he was able to stand). She had dark chestnut hair and a beautifully make-uped face that was only ruined by the smudged mascara when she was crying that she hadn't bothered to fix yet. She was wearing a long skirt and parka coat, quite a normal look for her as she refused to wear anything short until the turn of the equinox.

Fowler looked between them, a knowing look in his eyes and Gavin silently pleaded he wouldn't rat him out about his streak of putting pride first. Thankfully, nothing was said as Fowler's phone rang and he checked it.

"I must go, I apologize for the rushed visit. I can never be away from the office for more than 5 seconds without something coming up," He sighed deeply, annoyance lacing into his tone. "Gavin, Hank and Connor will be stopping by to ask you questions. I would if I had the time, but duty calls. Glad you're looking better, son."

"Ah, whatever, tell them to take their sweet time. Oh, and make sure you tell everyone who bet on my death to pay up and weep, Cap," Gavin joked, grinning.

"I'll tell them that you're awake and well, I have no interest in knowing a sick bet," Fowler said flatly. He turned, walking out as Gavin called out to him.

"Tell the tenacious duo to bring Google900, too! I gotta get in a week's worth of teasing!"

He began to wonder what Nines would've been doing this week with him being out of commission, but was drawn from his thoughts as his mom began to pester him about who 'Google900' was.

**::::::**

Tina Chen had never seen the department holding their breath like they were right now.

Fowler had suddenly left his office in a hurry, even though it was only 3:35 p.m. and he never took lunch or leaves before 9 o'clock at the earliest. That was an unspoken fact.

Reed was still in intensive care after his freak accident. In a comatose state. For a week. On life support. _That_ was common knowledge.

No one was thinking of the positively, instead preparing for the worst. She could see it from where she anxiously spun her coffee cup in a circle in the lounge, spying over the bullpen. It was usually something she did when she got bored, trying to get into her colleagues heads by studying their mannerisms and body language. It was also a good substitute rather than actually interacting with some of them, because they were some individuals who she knew were TOO much for her life. Gavin was the only exception.

It also got her mind off of the worst case scenario that her mind wanted to play out. She wasn't ready to cry just yet, especially when there was no news yet.

Lieutenant Andersson was looking at already solved cases, something he did when he was anxious usually. Tina assumed it made him feel more at ease, seeing perpetrators getting what they deserved and that they had been put far away from whoever they hurt. He was leaning back in his chair but his body was tense while his free finger tapped the armrest. He was worried. Who wouldn't be? Tine knew the Lieutenant and Gavin never had the best relationship, but she knew that Gavin secretly looked up to him and, if he wasn't so goddamn sure of himself all the time, would probably ask the Lieutenant to consult on some of his tougher cases. Then again, Gavin probably still wouldn't want to give the old man the satisfaction.

Connor was over at Nines' desk, sitting on top of it and flipping that quarter he always had on him. That'd be a normal sight if his leg wasn't bouncing up and down. That had become an impatient quirk he picked up off some of the other officers a couple months ago. From where she sat, she couldn't see his LED but she could infer that it was probably yellow from the way he kept eyeing the entrance of the bullpen and his rigid movements tossing the quarter back and forth. She saw him slip up a few times too many, something that rarely ever happened. He had a lot on his mind was the only explanation, otherwise maybe he needed to get his systems checked. While she did think he was concerned for Gavin, there was one hell of an argument in her mind that his worry was more shifted onto his body-double, Nines.

Admittedly, those who were on scene when Nines had carted Gavin off to the ambulance had seen his meltdown and it had spread around the department since. As much as Connor and Hank had done to ward away attention to the normally impassive android, the responding officers had seen his face covered in tears and the way he held himself in the middle of the street. His sweater and trembling hands were covered in blood as he watched the ambulance sped off to the hospital with a vacant, far-away look before being taken away by Hank and Connor.

It was heart-breaking to most of the department, because everyone had seen snippets of the growing friendship between the two, and seeing Nines completely wrecked by Gavin's condition only made it worse to think about. Of course, no one was sure how much the extent of their friendship was, and while there were rumors of something more deeper going on, they were discarded as baseless theories because they were two people who had a perfectly friendly and platonic dynamic.

But to some of the force, they were on the verge of celebrating Gavin's accident. These were the people Gavin pissed off the most, which were most if not all rookie beat cops. Gavin made it a vocal statement that he wanted nothing to do with them, and had a track record of being an especially good asshole to them simply to make sure they didn't bother him or interfere with his work. Tina knew the annoyance of rookies misplacing evidence or being reckless, and she couldn't blame Gavin for the way he displayed himself towards them so he didn't have to deal with that hassle. Some of the things he had said in the past had been too harsh or cutthroat, but he hadn't been nearly as bad as he was pre-revolution.

These were the same co-workers who also poked fun at Nines' very obvious stressed mood he's been in since the incident. Always when he or the Anderson duo weren't around, though. They didn't have the guts to say shit in front of them, the cowards. They infuriated Tina but she had more to fret over than highschool level mocking.

Tina searched for him, as he left his desk while she was watching Connor when she sensed someone standing next to her. She turned her head to see the very android she was looking for, back impossibly straight and hands folded neatly on the table, the index finger tapping the back of his knuckle. He wasn't looking at her, rather ahead into the bullpen like she had been previously, a blank expression hiding his brooding over the possibilities of why Fowler left. His ice blue eyes looked tired, something she thought she could never see on an android, and his LED was spinning in a half-red and half-yellow circle. She hadn't seen it blue since the night he left with the Andersons.

"Don't suppose you came over here for a cup of coffee?" She asked in a weakly pleasant tone, taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee, the heat having left after being in her head for so long.

Nines didn't respond to that question. "Fowler will not let me investigate Gavin's attack."

"He knows what he's doing. You're too close to him, he was right to hand it to Connor and Hank."

"I am perfectly capable-."

"Don't let your ego trump your real reasoning for wanting to figure out what happened: You feel responsible for it. You don't try to hide it."

"... And is that the worst thing that it prohibits someone from being able to investigate a possible attempted murder?"

"Some would say so. I personally think it's a good reason. You'd just be reliving the guilt by having to piece everything together and figuring out how he got like that. And then you'd become irrational when you have a lead and end up with the completely wrong guy because you need someone to blame other than yourself. You could do more harm to the investigation than good, no matter how great your model is," Tina explained, looking over to him. She placed her hand over his comfortingly. "But you're not responsible for Gavin's safety, you know. Whatever got him in that situation, there was a reason, no matter the circumstances. He wouldn't leave his keys in the ignition on an abandoned street and leave his crazy dog in the car unattended if he didn't have a good reason to."

Nines didn't respond, but he bent his head down to look at the table. Tina took her hand off his to pat his back lightly with reassurance. She could tell he was struggling with accepting that fact. She knew it would take more than her to convince him, but it was a step forward by reminding him.

"How is that dog, by the way?" She asked, wanting to shift the subject for Nines' sake.

"She's been lethargic. The animal shelter treated her back leg wound with gauze and wrap, though they had to sedate her," He sighed, looking back up to survey the bullpen once more.

"I heard she almost bit off animal control's fingers when they separated her at the hospital. She must have a real determined spirit," She commented on.

"She does. When I went to retrieve her from the shelter the next day, she refused to get in the Lieutenant's car and I had to put her in myself. Then when we returned to Gavin's home, she kept scratching at and sniffing the front door all night and would not leave the living room window. She's attempted to slip out the door when I leave. She also exhibits signs of stress and-."

"She's worried about him," Tina finished for him, as Nines' was beginning to get a bit long winded. "Dogs are companion animals, they experience emotions and pain like us. Feel the vibes and tension we give off. I'm not surprised that she's acting the way you're describing with everything that she went through in the span of a few hours, not to mention the stress she feels from you."

Nines hummed in agreement, though it didn't sound like he was listening as she saw his attention had fallen on Gavin's desk as he spaced out. He was doing that a lot more recently. Anytime she caught it happening, his LED always turned red.

They stood in an apprehensive silence, Tina gradually sipping her cold coffee to completion as the clock ticked by and counted down the minutes. Minutes until Fowler walked into the bullpen. Minutes until they would all find out the reason behind the Captain's sudden departure. Minutes until they'd undoubtedly be informed on the state of Gavin.

Tina silently prayed that he wasn't gone.

**//////**

The moment Fowler took his first step into the bullpen, everyone's eyes were on him. Nines didn't hesitate to leave Tina's side in the lounge to make his way towards the Captain, but he saw him before Nines could even ask.

"I could smell the tension from outside," Fowler began, holding up a hand to Nines and projecting his voice across the room. Nines stopped short where he was, standing right by his desk. Everyone was collectively holding their breath.

Fowler had a look of contemplation on his face before sighing deeply.

"Gavin says whoever bet on his death to quote, 'pay up and weep'. Somehow, the bastard pulled through," The wave of relief that rushed through the department was immediate. There were even a few cheers and whoops, which Fowler silenced with a wave of his hand.

Nines froze as he processed what he just heard. His feelings suddenly did a complete reset before coming back with a gut-punch, his chest filling up with a sincere joy and excited panic. For a moment, his guilt and blame disappeared as he looked from Fowler to Connor and Hank to Gavin's desk. He must've looked ridiculous, he was sure.

His LED spun blue again.

"That does not excuse any of you from work. Keep working, I don't think he'd enjoy the entire department in his hospital room," Fowler affirmed, looking to Connor and Hank.

"Anderson, Connor, the doctors have cleared him for questioning, they'll give the guidelines and cautionaries when you arrive," The duo nodded, Hank swiping his keys from his desk and Connor hopping off of Nines' desk in preparation to leave. Then he looked to Nines.

"Gavin asked for you to accompany the Lieutenant and Connor."

**//////**

Gavin's mother's phone rang. She pulled the device out from her small purse on the small table next to the chairs, reading over the caller ID.

"It's your little friend Tina, Gavin," she said, handing him her phone which he eagerly snatched from her with his functional arm. He clicked the answer icon, and Tina popped up on the small screen. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping and was obviously still at work, but he'd be calling Tina as soon as he heard she had woken up from a coma, too.

"BITCH YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! NEXT TIME YOU WANNA CLOCK OUT FOR A WEEK, INFORM ME AHEAD OF TIME YOU BASTARD!"

"It's nice to hear your encouraging words of support, T," Gavin laughed softly. His parents smiled at the exchange, accepting that their son had strange ways of understanding and communicating with his few friends. They then signaled they were going to go get a bite to eat, to which Gavin shooed them away humorously before returning to the Tina on-screen.

Tina huffed, trying to hide a smile with an unconvincing scowl. "Yeah, well I might just be jealous of you getting to sleep it off while we all had to clean up after you."

"Mhm, sure, we can call my fight for survival a vacation," He rolled his eyes playfully. "So tell me, who lost money?"

"Well, to my knowledge no one here made any bets on if we'd be holding a funeral, which is pretty surprising. Actually, believe it or not, most of us were pretty nervous to see if you'd pull through."

"No way, people? Worrying over Gavin 'Asshole' Reed? I must've shifted into a different timeline, that's not possible."

"Trust me, I think everyone was thinking the same. I guess it was the severity of it. Like, if you had broken an arm or something, people would've totally made fun of you for it, but a coma is where most draw the line."

Gavin shook his head, grinning. "And getting torn apart like a chew toy isn't?"

Tina giggled. "I guess."

They chatted for a few minutes, Gavin interrogating Tina for every detail of what's been happening around the department and Tina asking Gavin about his health and well-being. Eventually, Tina was recounting some office gossip and behind-the-back taunting.

"So everyone thinks Chris has been using up all the sugar at the coffee station."

"Remind me to never, ever have kids. I can't imagine doing the job we do at the weird hours we work, only to get woken up every hour by a baby. Chris is the epitome of patience and strength, remind me to buy him a scotch next time we all go out," Gavin said, making a mental note to try and remember for himself.

"I can't guarantee that, you know I gotta catalogue every second I'm with Sandra, so memory storage gets pretty full," Tina joked, but a fond and soft look twinkled in her eyes at the mention of her girlfriend.

"Ew, you did the weird lovey-dovey look again," Gavin faked gagged. "Seriously, when the fuck are you two getting hitched? It's been years, you guys are basically wives already."

Tina chuckled. "At some point, patience. Besides, I can't get married when you haven't even dated anyone if like, what, a millennia? I might as well include you in the marriage all together just to ensure you won't die single."

"Hardy har har, but I prefer not investing myself into someone for the time being. Work is stressful enough, a relationship would just add too much. I mean, look at what the hell I got myself into! Besides, my personality isn't exactly the most manageable for the long-term," He explained. "Living on my own, personally and emotionally, is best for everyone."

"But Nines lives with you, and I haven't heard him complain once."

He was stunted in his words for a moment, Tina giggling as he tried to from a rebuttal. He waved away the statement entirely, his face flushing pink with embarrassment. "He doesn't count, it was arranged against our wills, fuck you. And he HAS complained, just not to you."

"How was the shitty toaster oven while I was gone, anyways? Better have not hacked into and altered my will, cause the only thing I got to my name is a paperclip and some stale gum," Gavin deadpanned, a smirk ghosting his lips. In all honesty he did wonder what the android had gotten up to while he was in coma-land. He hoped he didn't rearrange the cupboard system Gavin had as he had been threatening to do so after one too many tupperwares fell out and on him.

Tina was unusually slow to answer, which drew Gavin's remaining interest in his robotic partner. "T? Am I breaking up?"

"N-No, you're fine. He's been, um, he's been alright," She stammered with hesitance. Tina was bad at some things, but her ultimate weakness was her inability to tell a good lie. Sometimes, Gavin wished she was better at it. But on this occasion, he was thankful for her truthful good nature.

"Tina, what's the real answer? If he was scrutinizing me or saying I should've known better, it won't bother me, I've been preparing for that lecture," Gavin said aloofly. Tina hesitated again, looking like she was searching for words, which only piqued Gavin's curiosity. "... What's going on with Nines?"

"It's honestly not my place, and you would've caught onto it when you talked to him eventually, but... He's been a wreck. He keeps putting the blame on himself. About what happened, with you getting hurt," She spoke slowly, choosing her phrases carefully. "Some of the responding officers saw him after you had been carted away in the ambulance. They said they heard Connor telling him to calm down before he self-destructed, supposedly. He hasn't had a blue LED until he heard you were okay, it's been in a funky limbo of red and gold up to now."

Flashes of blue and red flooded his mind for a split-second, anxiety shooting through his nerves. He blinked a few times and shook his head a little, the colors fading and emotional responses vanishing as quick as they came.

"Gavin, you good?"

"I'm fine. You say he's been blaming himself? What for, my stupidity? I should've called in the suspicious activity beforehand or at least sent him a quick message saying something like, 'Hey, I'm walking into a possible fucking life-threatening situation, hope your night out is fun!'. It was my own dumb mistake that got me in this mess, how does my actions make him the guilty party?" Gavin felt his temper flaring. This wasn't Nines' fault, he was supposed to enjoy himself that night. It was his error, not Nines'. So why was the idiot blaming himself for no reason?

"That's what we've been telling him, but he's just been unresponsive, more shut-off than normal. He was upset when he wasn't allowed to investigate the crime scene or be on your case, been using the excuse that he's the most qualified for scene analysis and clue detection, but he's just... He thinks his emotions won't interfere when they obviously have been."

Gavin took a moment to think about what Tina had told him before responding. "So, he's being irrational?"

"You could put it like that."

Gavin snorted dryly, his tone shifting to disgruntled grumble. "You could sure say it like that."

It annoyed Gavin. Nines wasn't supposed to be CAPABLE of irrationality, capable of not understanding he was too close to the case to be able to work it. He was not in the mental state to be able to be fully attentive and focused. Gavin understood his emotional capabilities, that had been explained to him, but his objectivity was supposed to be a given, literally programmed into his CPU.

Why was he blaming himself? It wasn't his fault. Why try to take the reigns of a case he was directly involved in? Could he not see the inconsistencies, wasn't that a literal programmed feature in Ken Doll's mainframe?

There was a ping on Tina's end of the call, and she looked at something off screen before sighing. "I gotta go, but I'll come visit you later tonight, okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it, T."

"Good, you better be, asshat. Don't fall back into a coma, please. See ya." She chuckled.

Gavin simply waved before the call ended. He laid the phone down on the table next to his bed, shifting on bed to be more comfortable.

Gavin was pissed at Nines already, and he hadn't even seen him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im binging on reed900 fluff fics and im dying internally to get the romance on but no, this is a SLOWBURN and i will stay true to my word so help me god


	12. Chapter 12

Connor, Hank and Nines entered the hospital's entrance, the bright lights and unnaturally clean smell flooding their senses. Hank scrunched his nose while Connor and Nines dutifully catalogued the details of the hospital's cleaner agents that gave the building its prominent smell.

Hank approached the front reception while Connor and Nines hung back. Nines rolled on the ball of his heels, impatient and anxious to see Gavin in a recovering state while Connor continued looking around, scanning the people waiting in the many cushioned chairs. He knew they were waiting to see their loved ones who were admitted for whatever cause. Almost like them, except Gavin made it clear he was not at that level with any of them with the small exception for Nines. This was solely for the case.

Though, if it really was, Fowler wouldn't have sent Nines with him and Hank.

"Alright you two, let's go," Hank called to them, waving them to follow as a tall man in white scrubs and clipboard stood next to Hank, undoubtedly their guide to Gavin's room. The brothers followed, being gifted security badges that would allow them to be in the intensive care unit.

The winding halls of the hospital came with a myriad of sounds and voices. Some screams, others hushed voices of deliberation. There were people being wheeled in wheelchairs and nurses walking with patients on IV stands. The bright lights and abnormally strong smell only added to the mess. It began to mess with Nines' processors, unable to distinguish words and it all melted into garbled jabbering. Error messages displayed across his mainframe, unable to quickly clear them and subsequently bumping into a doctor as he stopped abruptly. They gave him a strange look from behind a pair of glasses, thin lips turning down into one of a scowl.

"I apologize, I am experiencing some processing difficulties," He blinked a few times, LED spinning yellow as he recalibrated and checked his system functions. The doctor simply scoffed and walked away, grumbling something underneath their breath as heels click-clacked down the hallway.

"Nines, are you alright?" Nines head jerked down the hall, Connor standing with a concerned and analyzing stare with the group, having paused when he realized Nines wasn't in tow.

"Just some functionality errors. I've patched them," Nines responded, quickly striding over to catch up with the group.

"Nines, my scans are showing you haven't had a full stasis cycle in three days-,"

"I will be fine. May we continue?" Connor gave Nines a displeased but defeated look, while Hank simply wanted to get a move on again.

The nurse continued guiding them through the busy halls, eventually entering a large circular room, a large desk in the center was cycling in and out with doctors holding or grabbing files as nurses typed away on computers. There were multiple doors leading into hospital rooms around the walls, with benches and chairs placed around. Some were occupied with orderlies, others with patients and their family.

"Your guy is in Room 408, right there," the nurse said, pointing across the room to Hank's left at a door that was closed and viewing the window's curtains shut. The lights were on inside, and there were two older people sitting outside on a bench, finishing what looked to be a salad and a chicken sandwich.

Connor quickly thanked him as Hank and Nines had already begun their way over, Nines slightly ahead with excitement, a feeling he could not put into words was coursing through his sensors. It wasn't bad but not necessarily great either. It was a peculiar new emotion he didn't have a word for yet.

As they began to close in on the room, the older woman looked up and took notice of them, tapping the older man's arm and standing, to which the man quickly followed. A look of recognition showed on their faces, and a gleeful smile drew on the woman's lips.

"Well, I did not know it was Hank Anderson who'd be giving my son hell!" The woman said. Nines scanned her and quickly discovered her name was Martha Reed, 56. Gavin's mother. Another scan of the man's face and his name was Thomas Reed, 62, and Gavin's father.

Hank smiled. "Who else?" He returned the hug Martha initiated and shook Thomas' hand firmly.

"Glad to see you're still making your mark in the city, Hank," Thomas said with a grin.

"Not so sure I agree, was sure I was gonna be somewhere in the Bahamas by now if I had just become a lawyer like you," Hank joked in a sarcastic tone before turning to Connor and Nines. "Martha, Thomas, this is my partner, Connor."

Thomas reached out and shook Connor's hand, and Martha smiled at Connor who returned it kindly.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest darn looking android I've ever seen!" Martha cooed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reed." Connor thanked politely, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Please, Martha is alright," She assured, giggling at Connor's formalities.

"And this," Hank redirected the conversation. "is Nines, Gavin's partner."

Martha and Thomas' looks changed quite quickly from one's of joy to pity.

"We heard what you did for Gavin, when you found him. The doctors say you saved him from bleeding out," Thomas began, his tone full of respect and thankfulness.

"You must've been terrified, finding him like that. You're a good man, thank you so much," Martha hugged Nines suddenly, catching him off-guard as he tensed. He did not return the hug as his arms were trapped beneath her iron-clad grip around him. The hug itself made him feel better. Affection. It was a nice feeling. Maybe he should ask for more hugs.

She released him after a minute, wiping at her eyes as she looped one arm around her husband's as they clasped hands tightly, Thomas rubbing his thumb over Martha's. Nines could feel the deep trust between the two and were obviously very closely bonded. They seemed like very wonderful people. He wondered why Gavin never spoke of them.

"You guys alright if we steal Gavin for a few minutes? We're just gonna pick at his brain a bit then get out of your guys' hair," Hank asked, changing the atmosphere to one of professionalism. They were here on a mission, after all.

"Of course. And you are welcome to stay, we'd love to catch up with you, Hank. And get to know you two, of course," Thomas nodded at Connor and Nines.

"I wish, but we have some more work back at that station. Crime doesn't sleep, unfortunately," Hank sighed. "Alright, we'll be out in a bit. Connor, Nines."

Hank led the trio inside, opening the door and only making a few paces inside before:

"Tom and Jerry, out. Nines, stay the fuck in here."

Gavin was already starting to pick fights.

He was functioning normally.

Nines wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"Reed-," Hank began.

"I will not answer shit until I talk with Nines. Alone." Gavin's voice dropped into a growl as he finished his sentence, daring to challenge the Lieutenant as Connor and Nines both watched on in bewilderment.

Hank contemplated before huffing exasperatedly. "Give the princess what he wants," Gavin didn't bother spitting back an insult at Hank, who was already out the door. Connor shot Nines a confused look as he was dragged out behind the grizzled lieutenant.

Now, it was just Gavin and Nines.

"Close the door," Gavin commanded, and Nines swiftly shut the door, standing next to it as he stared at Gavin.

Nines took in his partner's state. He looked full rested for once, and his wounds were fully dressed and treated, which gave Nines some relief. He saw that Gavin was on a low dose of morphine, which was typical as he had been under the effects of lethal amounts of red ice and was probably trying to flush it all out of his system.

Gavin also looked like he wanted to punch him.

' _Marvelous,_ ' Nines thought to himself ironically.

The room was dead quiet, tension rising as the two gave each other the look over. It felt like their initial meeting, except now Gavin seemed to be more fitting of the precinct's description of him: unsociable and fuming.

It was a full minute before Gavin released a deep exhale, pointing to a chair that was situated by his bedside. It looked worn in, undoubtedly by his parents.

"Sit down, I already have pricks standing around me all day," He grumbled, dropping his pointing hand to push himself up in his hospital bed, his posture stiff and uncomfortable. Nines understood the want to be moving and not confined to a small space. Gavin was probably itching to get up and move around.

Nines obeyed, and within a few gliding strides he was sat in the chair at-level with the detective. Gavin stared straight ahead at the wall, not looking at his partner and scowling at it like how he would when something was bothering him. Now, Nines could list the number of obvious things Gavin could be pissed about: possibly being out of the field for minimum of six weeks, being stuck in a hospital, being attacked, getting questioned by Hank and Connor, it goes on.

But he knew it was something else. Why else would he demand to be alone with Nines? Anxious code ran through his systems as Nines looked down at his folded hands, tapping his finger on his knuckles steadily.

"Case details."

Nines perked up, looking to Gavin who was still staring straight ahead at the blank wall. He spoke slowly and through gritted teeth, the lines in his face deepening with his scowl.

The request confused Nines. Why would Gavin be angry about not knowing his own case details, even though he was the one who first-hand experienced it? Why ask for Nines to explain them when he wasn't even assigned to the case?

"Gavin, I'm not assigned-."

"Quit the bullshit, I know you. You were probably all up in Hank and Connor's ass for every little scuff mark on scene, and I doubt you listened to Fowler's decision to keep you off. Again; Case. Details," Gavin spat, finally looking away from the wall to focus his intense glare on Nines.

Grey eyes met blue ones and for a moment, Nines couldn't work. His systems fizzled, and his mainframe screen that had been advising him of emergency stasis and low functionality disappeared, leaving only the clear image of Gavin.

_Was he always this easy on the eyes?_

But just like that the moment was gone once Nines blinked, systems coming back online and the moment filing itself away in Nines' digitized mind. ' _A system lag,_ ' He assured himself.

He was quiet as he pulled up the files Connor had reluctantly sent him, his own photos he had taken from his memories, along with the autopsies on the dogs found on scene. Surprisingly, Gavin was patient during the entire process despite his flaring temper, doing his own analysis of Nines as his eyes scanned him up and down.

Nines' did his best to ignore the dreadful feeling in his chest.

"You were attacked at approximately 8:20 p.m. a week ago by two rabid dogs with red ice residue staining their mouths and teeth. Presumably they are what contributed to your overdose, but the amount that was in your system would've needed to have been injected, therefore it's inconclusive as of right now as to how you got in that state. Which is why you should allow Lieutenant Anderson and Connor-,"

"Don't derail the topic, keep going," Gavin stopped Nines, refocusing the conversation. His eyes never left Nines' and they held a persistent determination, but what for was the mystery.

"Your vehicle was found parked 103 feet away with a broken window and no signs of struggle around the area," Nines continued. "The street you parked on had been vacant for quite some time, and there was no surveillance footage as the cameras had been tampered with during the revolution and no one had fixed them-,"

"You're avoiding the important part of the investigation, tin-can," Gavin interrupted flatly.

Nines pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling indignant with his persistent partner. "Gavin, you are the one who asked for me to explain your own case. Hank and Connor could've done the same and they will tell you the exact details I am telling you right now. What is this all about?"

Gavin huffed out a dry laugh, looking away from Nines and back towards the wall. "You should know, you're a state of the art detective android after all," His words were bitter and disingenuous, and it stung Nines' pride like acid. What was more aggravating, though, was Gavin's avoidance to being interrogated.

"Are you seriously impeding an investigation into your own attack because you want to sit there and mock me?" Nines spoke through clenched teeth. "What, you think it's funny that Fowler wouldn't assign me your case? Or are you angry with me because of it? Well it's not my fault that I can't control-!"

"Hypocrite."

Nines stood up quickly, the chair scraping on the floor as he walked to the other end of the room, not wanting to be near Gavin and his petulant attitude.

"How in Ra9 could I possibly be a hypocrite?!" Nines' yelled, turning to face Gavin from where he stood and clenching his fists, LED spinning red with fury.

"Oh I don't know Nines, how about you look back in the week and maybe you can prove your perfect fucking self wrong!" Gavin argued back, his voice quieter than usual but his irritation was conveyed all the same.

"You weren't even-!"

"You are a lot dumber than you look if you think you were the only one who was anxious to speak to me, dumbass."

"And now you're falling back on your immature idiosyncrasies, typical." Nines rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked out the window in the room, avoiding the stormy grey eyes that watched his every move.

"You can't use big words to hide the fact that you are, in fact, a hypocrite."

"You are insufferable, I don't know why I even bothered coming here. I should've just declined Fowler's request to accompany the Lieutenant-."

"I asked for you to come!"

"So you were planning on this?!" Nines turned his head back to Gavin, voice heavily laced with outrage. "You wanted me here just to argue?!"

"Of course not, you conceited asshole!"

"Then what-?"

"You are the only person I remember being there after everything went red! I wanted to fucking thank you!" Gavin groaned, dragging his hand over his face. Clearly, he was very much over the back and forth between them.

"So then why are you asking about your own case details instead, Gavin? Where are you attempting to get to with this idiotic conversation? Why are you so angry with me?!" Nines interrogated.

"I'm angry at you because you think this is your fault!"

The room finally quieted. Nines' aggravation disappeared, replaced by silent regret for not realizing Gavin's whole point sooner. Maybe if he was at full capacity he would've picked up on it quicker. So much for being the most advanced android.

He looked to the window again, avoiding eye-contact with the resurfacing shame that had faded away back at the precinct and had lied dormant until now.

"You were right about me, you know," Gavin spoke after the long pause they took to cool off. His voice was soft, which drew Nines' ears to listen to what he had to say. Strangely, he felt his stress lessen. "I am reckless. You may not have said it to my face, but I know you probably came to that conclusion eventually. Hell, maybe even before we met, you probably read up on my file and everything."

Gavin paused to give Nines the opportunity to speak. When he stayed silent, he continued.

"It was a stupid mistake. I was driving back home after walking Violet in the park when I saw a shady looking van parked on the road. And since the street was abandoned like you said, it didn't sit right with me. So, I parked and went to investigate. It was a red ice deal, and I thought I could handle it on my own y'know, call up back-up afterwards instead of notifying the suspicious activity and waiting for assistance. I should've texted you at least, but I told you to have fun and I didn't want to ruin your night out,"

"I don't remember much after the dogs attacked, but Nines it was my fault for getting in that situation. You aren't responsible for me, nor the consequences I experience because of decisions I make. How were you supposed to know it was gonna happen? It's not your fault, man."

"You would've died if we hadn't taken that detour," Nines responded quietly. "If I hadn't recognized your car or had it been a few minutes later, you'd be dead right now. I should've not gone with Connor and the Lieutenant, otherwise you wouldn't be-."

"Nines, look at me."

"Gavin, you can't deny the statistics that if I had been with you-." Nines persisted.

"Seriously, Nines, shut the fuck up and look at me for a second." Gavin repeated, this time with more assertiveness. Nines relented, turning his head to look at Gavin.

Gavin's face was no longer angered, instead it held a knowing and empathetic look that Nines had never seen him use. The tension that had been in his body was no longer there, instead he looked somewhat relaxed. It was comforting, something Gavin wasn't particularly known for yet it felt genuine.

"Don't do that to yourself," Gavin said. "I know how you feel, I've been in your position before. You're angry and upset with yourself, for not being there when it happened, for not being the hero before someone got hurt. But I can tell you for a fact that focusing on the what-ifs and how it could've been prevented makes it worse for yourself and everyone else. You have to accept that what happened, happened. Nothing we can do but go forward. I'm okay now, yeah I'm a bit scuffed up but I'll make it. I mean, I'm Gavin-fucking-Reed, I'm invincible and nothing can keep me down,"

Nines couldn't help but smirk at the contradictory statement. "You've been confined to a bed in a coma and have over 200 stitches."

"You get the point, dickhead," Gavin grinned. "But if you're so intent on focusing on the past, focus on the part where you saved my life, man. You're right, if you didn't get there when you did, I could've been partying in Hell right about now. But you did, you got there. You saved me from my own almost fatally dumb accident. So, thanks. For that. I owe you or whatever."

Gavin averted eye contact and drummed his fingers on the edge of his bed. He wasn't the most poetic with gratitude, but getting any from him was a win in anyone's book. For Nines, it was the highest sign of respect you could get from Gavin.

Nines nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. "You're welcome. Or whatever." He mimicked Gavin's dismissive phrasing, and that made Gavin snicker as he waved his hand at Nines. The heaviness of the room lifted, and it felt lighter. Better. Of course, there was more to talk about, but for now they were back on the same page. 

"Shut up, tupperware box."

"I don't think I can, there's no system protocol for that," Nines teased. Gavin rolled his eyes, a not-so-convincing frown on his face, the corners of his mouth twitching up. 

Nines wondered if the morphine was opening up his emotions.

"One more thing, tin-can," Gavin said, gesturing his hand around the room as he spoke. "Park your ass somewhere, doesn't have to be in here, and do your charging thing."

"Gavin, I can wait-." 

"No, you may not get the physical deteriorations of sleep deprivation, but it should've taken you less than a second to compile everything in the case to present. I can tell, Nines, I'm a detective remember? My job is to deduce and conclude. Go to sleep before you pull a windows.exe."

"A what?"

"Never mind, just power off or something, dumbass."

Nines rolled his eyes, but decided that it was probably the best option. His systems were basically running on factory settings at this point, which wasn't good for anyone, especially himself. Before doing so, though, he went and opened the room's door to alert Connor and Hank and was met with perplexed stares from the Reeds, the Lieutenant and Connor.

"The Detective is ready for questioning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i just wanted to take a moment and thank you. thank you all so much.   
> !!a quick trigger warning before proceeding!!
> 
> i'm not doing very well mentally and my life isn't very ideal rn. writing has been one of the very few outlets ive had to escape reality for a bit.   
> i am damaged. i really am. i have a lot of unsolved trauma and ptsd, which can trigger sudden bouts of anxiety and depression that builds up over time because i do not express emotions healthily and tend to bottle up. its probably why i relate to gavin the most, and why i love his character, as stale as the base game made him out to be (fanon gavin is better anyways).  
> i've been working on myself to try and curb it, to try and get through the day without feeling like i'm going to spiral out of control. ive been struggling with the urge to harm myself because some of the ways i cope are not working anymore. its hard to leave my room, let alone my bed at times.   
> i try very hard to not let these things get the best of me, but when it finally boils over, it come crashing down on me all at once and i breakdown. i very recently just had one of those days and i'm still in the process of coming back from it and pulling myself back from the gutter.  
> what gives me hope for the future, however, is seeing all the support this small project is getting. i cannot tell you how it feels to finally have a platform where i can tell a story that i've created and have it get as much attention as it has. even if it isnt as much as some of the other stories on this site, every kudo and hit and bookmark gives me this feeling of pride that something ive made is being enjoyed by someone else. i never thought that this it was possible, i really didnt. i was expecting maybe 4 or 5 kudos at most, but 43?   
> thank you. thank you all so much.   
> sorry about the small vent, i'll leave y'all be. i hope everyone of you has a wonderful day and never stop fighting for your happiness. its hard to beat your own mind, but you find ways, and you utilize it. and no matter what, you can always get back up, you just need to have the courage to do so.


	13. Chapter 13

"You two got issues. How you're able to end up not dead for calling him out is beyond me. Is he just gonna sleep here or whatever?"

Hank gestured to Nines, who was standing against the next to the window, eyes closed and LED a soft white as he slipped into stasis. He looked at peace, which relieved an unconscious concern in Gavin. Gavin wondered how he could do it standing up, but he wouldn't put it past Nines to have fucking laser vision so he didn't bother pestering Connor about the sleeping habits of androids.

"Yup," Gavin answered simply, popping the 'p' and looking away from Nines. He could pretend he wasn't worried about him later, he knew why Hank and Connor were here and he wanted it over and done with. "How about we pause the dissection of Nines and I's friendship and get busting my balls over and done with, eh?"

"You consider Nines a friend?" There was a glimmer of something happy in Connor's chocolate eyes as the conversation was yet again pulled away from the primary directive of their visit.

"Well I don't know Connor, a guy saves you from a lame ass death and also has lived with you for almost two months, so obviously we aren't friends," Gavin satirized. Obviously, Connor hadn't exactly picked up on the sarcasm and Gavin saw his mouth twitch into a frown. He sighed tiredly before clearing the air so the android didn't need to worry.

"No, Nines is a friend. I don't know why that is such a revelation."

"Probably because you two are the hardest fucking people to decipher. Again, you were yelling like you hated each other again for the first time in weeks, and then suddenly were chummy again," Hank reminded. "Your parents were so utterly confused."

"I think they've grown to accept that I have a way with people," Gavin shrugged.

"Yeah, if you count being a dickhead to everyone and anyone who has to be near you for more than 5 minutes," Hank quipped, snickering.

"Okay boomer, whatever, I'm an asshole, known fact. How about we get to the facts that you don't know? That is why you're here, correct? Unless you both just really missed me?" Gavin feigned a surprised gasp.

"I'd rather drown in on-fire gasoline than be doing this right now. Connor, would you like to take the lead on this? I've been Reed-free this entire week and talking to him again is taking more years off my life than drinking already has."

Gavin glared at Hank but huffed and looked at the android. "Lay it on me, plastic."

Hank rolled his eyes at the nickname as he took a seat in a chair across the room, while Connor stood at the end of his hospital bed, hands folded behind his back.

"We'd like for you to run through and recount the events that you can remember from that night. Every detail is important, Detective Reed, but it is alright if there are holes in your memory. The red ice that was in your system has-."

"Memory loss is a side-effect. Blood loss made me black out and my brain may have blocked out the more gruesome events. I got it. I explained some of it to Nines, so you can ask him to do the weird handhold thing you fuckers do for details I may accidentally skip over," Gavin interjected, already getting tired of the lecture on shit he already knew. "Alright, where to start...."

"I had taken the dog on a walk in the park, and we were driving back. There was road construction ahead and I took the detour instead of waiting. That's how I ended up on that street," Gavin began, running through the beginning broadly as it had little relevance to the crime other than how he got there. "That street was a complete ghost town, so when there was a random ass van off to the side of the road with nothing else around to give it a reason for being there, it made flags get thrown up in my head. It wasn't abandoned cause it was still good condition save for a busted back bumper, some scuff marks and denting. License plates were covered and the windows were tinted so much I don't know how whoever was driving would be able to see out of them."

"Do you think you could name a model?" Hank asked, leaning forward in the chair where he sat with his arms crossed loosely.

"It was too generic. Possibly a renovated industrial van, like the ones plumbers or electricians used to use, greyish in color," Gavin described. "It definitely had sliding side doors, though."

"Why do you say that?" Connor asked, his head tilting slightly.

"It'll be pretty obvious in a second," Gavin rolled his eyes, continuing. "So I parked and left the car on for Violet before getting out to snoop. Turns out the van was blocking an alley out of my view, and that was because there was a red ice deal going on inside it."

"And you didn't call it in?" Hank gave Gavin a look of disappointment, which Gavin returned with a cold click of his tongue.

"It was, at max, three people who would've been arrested. I thought I could've handled it."

"Reed, that was the stupidest move you've ever made!"

"Yeah, yeah save the scolding for Fowler, let me finish this," He waved dismissively at Hank, continuing his explanation. "The dealer got away before I made my presence known, but there were two of them."

"Description?" Connor asked curtly.

Gavin thought back, trying his best to reconstruct their faces. This was about the turning point where his mind went fuzzy, the shock and drugs creating a memory block that was not exactly convenient for anyone but Gavin, who didn't want to exactly relive his near-death experience.

"One was a woman, the other a guy. They were both wearing the same white coat..." Gavin let his words fade as he tried to recall more details, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Reed, if you can't remember-."

"Shut the fuck up old man, give me a second." Gavin growled. His head began to swirl, the suspects' faces blank and nothing prominent coming to mind. He cursed at himself under his breath and tried harder, but their faces simply twisted into amalgamations of people he's already seen, people he knows.

"Detective Reed, we can ask about descriptions later, we should continue with your account of-."

"I said give me a second!" Gavin snapped at Connor, the volume of his voice inducing a terrible migraine, wincing at the sharp pain.

"I do not believe that is optimal-."

"Connor, leave it. He's not gonna listen." Hank cut off Connor. Gavin wasn't sure if that was because he didn't want his tin-can to get yelled at or if he had noticed the discomfort flash across his face. Gavin Reed was stubborn, even when it hurt him.

They all sat there for a good five minutes in quiet as Gavin recollected himself, slowly picking away at the details that he could make out in the haze of his memory. It was a slow agony as the migraine was rhythmically throbbing as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into that moment. He knew it was partly his brain not wanting to remember the events afterwards, but that was unacceptable for his standards. He needed answers as much as Hank and Connor did.

"Guy was heavy-set, older. Asian descent, I think. The woman was definitely white, glasses. Maybe a brunette? Younger than the guy but still older. Carrying duffel bags with the red ice, but I never caught the amount," Gavin gradually described, keeping his eyes closed as the light in the room made him feel dizzy. Definitely a side-effect of the migraine. He'd need to see if they'd allow him to have Tylenol or something to relieve his ailment.

"That's a good enough description. Connor, you caught all that?" Hank asked.

"Of course, Lieutenant," Connor addressed Gavin again. "Is there anything you remember after that, Detective Reed?"

"They never put their hands up. They stood there, then they slid out of the way, and I heard doors open... The dogs came from the van," He ran a hand down his face. "Everything goes blank afterwards."

"That's perfectly-."

"-Normal, yeah, I know. Doesn't mean it's exactly helpful," Gavin finished for Connor, his disgruntlement clear in his tone. If he wasn't so drugged up maybe he could remember more, maybe if he hadn't raised his voice so many times within the past half an hour, he wouldn't feel like this.

He truly hated the feeling of knowing but being unable to recall it. This whole interrogation made him feel helpless.

He hated feeling useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so tiktok is getting banned in the us :/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so this was my last chapter that i had fully completed, but i will still try my best to keep up with the daily schedule, but it may turn into every other day. I'm also busy this week so if a chapter isn't out on time, I apologize!! But dont worry, this book is far from over!

Gavin’s parents had left over an hour ago after he convinced them that they needed to get out of the hospital for a bit. He was glad they had listened, because he needed some space to himself. And since Nines was just asleep, it gave him just enough peace to let himself process the day and quell the headache that had not left since his interrogation. 

He wasn’t thinking about anything in particular, but the image of the sunset he had seen on that day with Violet in the park floated around in his mind. It was calming, imagining the swirling dusk sky as the moon began to peek from behind clouds and the sun had virtually disappeared over the horizon. The blues and reds were the perfect mixture of day and night, and for whatever odd reason it was the most memorable detail he could recall.

It gave him a small feeling of serenity.

The sound of the door opening quickly and the excited squealing of Tina Chen pulled Gavin away from his daydreaming state, cracking a fond smile as he was quickly enveloped in a hug by the strong woman. He had been expecting her, and was glad she was able to make it.

“You, Gavin Reed, will be the death of me.” She joked, pulling away after being satisfied with the hug.

“That’s a pretty lame death compared to what I could’ve gone down with. Damn it, Tina, I could’ve been the next unsolved mystery!” Gavin teased, mocking a displeased tone.

Tina rolled her eyes and glanced over at Nines, who was still asleep in the chair across the room. “How’s long he been here?”

“Since Anderson and Connor dropped by to chat,” Gavin yawned. “I told him he could stay and he hasn’t left yet.”

“You’d think that’d be because he’s asleep, dumbass.”

“Shut up, he looked like shit, and I didn’t think androids could do that. He was starting to look like me and that’s not a good look on anyone.”

“Sooooo you just let him… Sleep?” Tina questioned, obviously poking at there being something more as she crossed her arms.

“Yup.” He responded simply. He didn’t really want to explain at the moment how he antagonized a fight between them. 

Tina raised an eyebrow, but clicked her tongue and left the topic open for discussion for another time, pulling up a chair to Gavin’s bedside and sitting down. She was in her casual attire, which today was a black bomber jacket and a graphic t-shirt. She set down her large handbag on the floor next to her chair, bending down to fish out some treats she probably smuggled in.

“So how’s it looking for recovery?” She asked, lifting herself back up with a bag of Sour Patch Kids and opening it effortlessly. “You gonna be stuck in here for a couple weeks?”

“God no, I think I’d take literally anything else over being here any longer. Docs say I need to be monitored over the next couple days, but I can go home afterwards as long as I follow their precautions and come back for an evaluation appointment eventually,” Gavin sighed, fatigue starting to get the best of him. Being around so many people he knew in one day, asking the same questions that got the same lackluster answer was draining. That, along with his frustration of his less than helpful interview with Connor and Hank and his quiet concern over whether or not Nines was actually going to be okay, and his day had mashed itself into one big ball of stress he didn’t need.

“What about Fowler, any word on how long he’s keeping you benched?” She popped a sour patch into her mouth before tossing one to him, which he caught in his mouth easily. 

“Mm,” He chewed quickly, speaking in between. “No idea. Definitely won’t be soon, though, I can count on that.”

“So what, four weeks?”

“More like five or six,” he swallowed. “Seven if I’m really unlucky. I probably won’t be able to walk for another two or three weeks without crutches, and I’m not allowed to do heavy workouts until I’m cleared by a doctor.”

“Oh no, well I better say goodbye to that sexy ass body of yours,” Tina laughed, tossing him another sour patch.

“I ain’t that pretty, calm down,” He chuckled.

“Tell that to literally anyone else who has eyes.”

“Oh, what would I do without my personal hype woman to boost my narcissism?” He said dramatically, lifting his good hand to his forehead and looking away as Tina giggled. 

They talked for upwards of an hour, flying from topic to topic as they devoured the bag of Sour Patch Kids and then a bag of Swedish Fish. It was probably the most relaxing interaction he had that day, but as the minutes dragged on he felt like he was going to fall asleep by just listening to Tina drone on about whatever cute moment happened between her and Sandra.

“- I think I wanna… Gav, you there?”

He opened his eyes, shaking his head in an attempt to wake himself up. “Yeah, yeah, sorry, go on, T.”

“Hun, you need to sleep.”

“I already got my weekly quota, I can stay awake a little while longer.”

“Gav, visiting hours are almost over anyways. Plus, you’ve already had a pretty eventful day, you need to recharge like your bud over there,” She nodded towards Nines, who had still not moved as his LED spun a calming white. “I’ll drop by tomorrow with Sandra and Chris, if he can make it.”

He huffed in response, rolling his eyes, but his eyelids drooped dangerously as a wave of drowsiness hit him like a dodgeball.

Tina giggled before standing, grabbing her purse and stuffing the empty candy bags inside. “You get some rest, Sleeping Beauty.”

Gavin didn’t respond, the sounds of the hospital room fading and his head becoming light as he entered the unconscious reality.

**//////**

Tina went to leave, but her eyes caught Nines once more and she stared at him. He finally looked like he was going to get back to normal, or at least as normal as anyone could in this situation. She was happy for him.

She walked over to him, shaking him gently. “Hey, sleepy head, wake up.”

His eyes opened, blinking rapidly for a moment before quickly taking in his environment. He tensed and his LED spun red when he noticed Gavin was not awake.

“Don’t worry, he was just tired. He fell asleep a few minutes ago,” Tina reassured him, patting his shoulders as he relaxed. “Visiting hours are nearly over, I can drive you home.”

“I can order a taxi-.”

“Nope, it was not an offer, it was a declaration. C’mon,” She stepped back, headed for the room’s door to leave. She heard Nines get up and follow behind, holding the door open for him as they left. He stopped short of the threshold, looking back at Gavin. 

He looked anxious again.

“He’ll be alright. You can visit with me and my girlfriend tomorrow, if you’d like,” She offered, leaning into the door with her side.

Nines paused before replying, a look she couldn’t quite place in his eyes as he looked at Gavin. It was like he was searching for something, scanning for evidence that was invisible to Tina’s eyes. “It’s alright, Officer Chen. I can visit on my own time. I doubt the Detective would like a crowded room.”

She grinned. “I suppose you aren’t wrong. But I also don’t think he’d appreciate being watched while he slept, bud.”

He hummed, eyes lingering for another moment before looking away and continuing his way out of the room, Tina following behind after closing his door.

The hospital had calmed down since the afternoon, the soft droning of the fluorescent lights above able to be heard in the quiet halls of the building’s blank hallways. There were very little people roaming around, with the occasional security guard or nurse milling around. 

They both exited the hospital into the chilled night’s air, Tina digging out her keys as they crossed into the practically vacant car park. She drove a newer model car, built to be both driven and able to self-drive as well, which was convenient for whenever she was drunk or just felt lazy and didn’t want to drive. It beeped as she unlocked it, Nines crossing to the other side of the vehicle to get in the passenger seat as she opened the driver’s side, sliding in smoothly and setting her purse on the dash before closing her door.

She started the car and decided to put it in auto-pilot, inputting Gavin’s address and setting course there, the car humming to life as it pulled out of park and out of the parking lot. The streetlight passed over them in the dark car, lo-fi beats from Tina’s music playlist quietly giving the car a tranquil ambience. She always enjoyed nightly car rides.

She heard her phone buzz and she dug out her phone from her purse, checking to see it was a goodnight text from Sandra. She smiled to herself and replied back with a heart, debating on whether to text anything else back.

“How did you befriend the Detective?” The question thundered over the radio and brought Tina from her phone as she looked at Nines. 

“What do you mean?” She asked in turn, setting her phone back in her purse.

“You are the closest to him, emotionally at least. He does not have very many friends, but I believe you are what he considers as one. But with others, he’s stand-offish. He doesn’t seem to have any other close friends.”

“You’re not wrong,” She began, relaxing into her seat and looking away from Nines to stare out the windshield at the moonlit road. The dark shadows of the trees were barely visible against the black sky if the street lamps were not present. “I’m the closest person outside of his parents that he’s got.”

“We met right when we were entering the police academy, right here in Detroit about 15 years back. He was… Well he was a lot back then. I hated him at first, if I’m being honest,” She chuckled, the distant memories of the easier times made her feel warm with nostalgia. “He was arrogant, crude, y’know, what he is now. He hasn’t had a lot of character development, I mean hell, I’m still waiting for his character arc. Anyways, we were paired up for exercises and drills most of the time, so we begrudgingly began to get to know one another and eventually, he just started to slowly open up about random stuff. And I guess we just went from there, couple parties here, a couple drunk sleepovers there, and bam. We’re best friends.”

Nines listened intently, a humorous grin on his face. “So the moral of the story is that a couple drinks and forced collaboration and you’re the Detective’s friend?”

“You betcha. And hey, you’re already half-way there,” She giggled. Tina took back her composure after a moment, a small smile on her face as she continued. “I do think people miss out on Gav, though. He’s definitely rough around the edges, and needs bopped on the head a couple times to behave right, but he’s genuinely a soft person once you crack down his walls that hinder him from being any kind of vulnerable. It’s funny, the first time he met Sandra, she thought Gav was chill and down-to-earth. Fast-forward 45 minutes into bar-hopping and she was helping me tear him off someone who decided to voice their wrong opinions on who should and shouldn’t be able to love.”

Nines laughed along with her, the memory of Sandra’s bewildered yet proud expression as they dragged a violent and cursing Gavin out of the bar was one of the thousands of reasons she had fallen head over heels for her. 

“You seem rather fond of this Sandra lady,” He commented, looking out the window.

“She’s only the love of my life, y’know, no big deal,” Tina said nonchalantly, though the affectionate smile on her lips stated otherwise. She truly was, and Tina couldn’t ask for anyone else because she didn’t have to. Sandra was her everything.

“I would think that would be a very big deal, Officer Chen,” Nines stated, obviously missing the irony. “Love is a strong bonding agent between people, I believe.”

“Enlighten me, I’m interested,” Tina was. Android love was still a fairly new concept to a lot of people, so hearing him talk about it would be an interesting topic to think about well into the night.

“It’s rather simple, really. You form a relationship with another, and as it progresses, you grow closer, much like how you described your time with the Detective in the police academy. Then, if the relationship doesn’t fizzle or backtrack into enemy territory, there’s two options: Platonic or romantic love. You obviously chose romantic love with Sandra because you were compatible as lovers, while on the other hand you love Gavin platonically because you both became compatible as friends. Maybe not perfectly, but I think the Detective is a prime example of friendships and relationships not being as smoothly as they are made out to be.”

Not exactly what Tina had expected, maybe a little too analytical and not enough emotional factoring. It was a good explanation nonetheless. 

She grinned as she spoke with a playful tone. “And what about you, have you chosen the route you’re going to take with him?”

“I am not sure.”

That response would’ve made her spit out a drink if she had been drinking something.

“Wait wait wait, what does that mean?” She questioned, staring at Nines who gave her a deer in the headlights look.

He took a moment, his LED spinning yellow and blinking a few times. 

“The Detect-.  _ Gavin _ is… He’s…” Nines sighed as he struggled with words. “Gavin is a complicated person that I’ve somehow managed to build a comradery with. I have no doubt that we have crossed the line of friendly colleagues and into friendship territory after recent events, and I have no qualm with that, however…” His words trailed off as he tried to think of the right words again. Tina decided to try and help him. 

“-You don’t know what your feelings are going to grow into as you become friendlier and closer with him because you already had a hard time figuring out if you could call each other friends or not.”

“Precisely,” He quickly agreed, his LED circling back to blue.

“I get it. Just take your time with it, go with the flow. If you find out you only like him platonically, great, we’ll be vying for the best friend award constantly. If it turns out to be something more, well… You’ll figure it out, that’s all I’m saying,” Tina shrugged, trying to shake off the hope that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Gavin had a chance as long as he felt the same. 

Nines hummed, the conversation halting there as he took in the advice Tina had given him. She saw out of the corner of her eyes as she started watching the street go by the faint yellow glow of his LED, spinning around and around and around again. 

It wasn’t long before a new, more juicier conversation started back up.

“I believe Connor has found his Sandra equivalent.” 

Nines jumped as Tina’s voice pitched itself high and her volume raised. “OH MY GOD SPILL, I NEED ALL THE SECRETS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was mostly a filler chapter but it had its moments lol. see you all in that next installment!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO: i've devised a new schedule. this book will post every other day, and so will my new fic, 'Who the Hell Put Gavin in the Ceiling?'. That way, a new chapter comes out every night, just for two different series.
> 
> is this another filler chapter? idk man you gotta read to find out

Gavin has never been more bored in his entire life. And he had to stay inside for months during a global pandemic. There was only so much restless sleeping and shows he could watch before it became unappealing, but he was urged by doctor’s to stay off his feet as much as possible if he wanted a quick recovery outside of the hospital.

It didn’t help that Fowler had suspended him from being able to access case files or so much as glance at an email. While he had said it was for Gavin to ‘not stress’ while he had his little medical leave, Gavin was positive it was a backhand punishment for not following protocol because he sure was not ‘relaxing’.

Not that he could much, anyways. Even with the low-dose painkillers prescribed to him by the doctors, his injuries were heavily bruised and still tender, which made even the slightest shift agonizing. And it didn’t help that his leg was put into a walking cast and his arm was still in a sling for the next two weeks, making being even somewhat comfortable a dream.

When he was discharged from the hospital almost a week prior, he decided that the couch was the best place for him, preferring being close to the kitchen and have access to entertainment that he would not have in his bedroom. Violet laid right beside the couch, rarely leaving his side which he didn’t mind. He was very ecstatic to see her after everything, and glad she came out of that situation with almost no scrapes.

He was also thankful to Nines for taking care of her even while he was having his own issues.

**//////**

“Gavin, you should not be standing-.”

“Piss off, I’ve been on my ass all day, let me eat my salad in peace,” Gavin was leaning on his good leg at the kitchen’s island, eating a salad he had haphazardly made after getting tired of just snacking on chips and carrots all day.

Nines had just arrived back from his shift, and was obviously not pleased with Gavin not following the doctor’s recommendations on resting. Still, he knew arguing with him would be useless, and since he was at least eating something healthy, Nines let it go as he began to clean up the living room a bit.

“Nines, you don’t have to,” Gavin said after looking up to see what he was doing. “I’ll clean it up later. You should go to bed or whatever, it’s late.”

That was true, it was 10:38 p.m.

“I have enough battery life to run me through another full day. Besides, I want to watch a movie, if that’s alright.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow as Nines folded a blanket. “Are you sure you aren’t just missing me at work? Does the great and all-knowing Nines want to hang out with the crippled bastard?” He teased.

“You are far from what would be medically considered as ‘crippled’, Detective,” Nines stated casually, though there was a bit of underlying playfulness beneath his words. “And I believe I’m having what you would call a ‘blast’ without your unneeded quips and name-calling in the working environment.”

“I would bet my entire paycheck you’re just as bored as I am here, tin-can,” Gavin snorted, taking another bite of his salad as Nines entered the kitchen to throw away some trash. Violet trotted over from where she was begging for food from Gavin to see what had been disposed of, but was gently shooed away by Nines.

“I think you would lose to that gamble, meatsack.”

Gavin choked on his food for a minute, not expecting his partner to return an empty insult back. Nines looked alarmed, LED circling red but Gavin waved him off, recovering after a few hard hits to the chest. 

“Meatsack?” Gavin rasped, coughing a little more as he tried to clear his throat. Nines’ LED swirled yellow, eyes looking away as he searched for words. Gavin thought he imagined some blue tint to his cheeks. 

“I heard some other androids using the term for their human counterparts. I think it's about time I started returning the favor anyways, seeing as you haven’t dropped the name-calling,” Nines explained, exiting the kitchen and back into the living room.

Gavin laughed. “Really, meatsack? There’s gotta be something better than that, I refuse to believe you haven’t at least  _ thought _ of something to call me.”

“There is a long list of expletives you use on a daily basis that could be applied to you, Gavin,” Nines responded, sitting down on the couch. Violet joined him, curling up on the middle cushion beside him. 

“Oh yeah, Transformer? C’mon, hit me, I’d love to hear them,” Gavin decided he was no longer interested in his salad. Not that there was much left to eat anyways. He limped over to the trash can as he waited for Nines to accept the challenge, taking his bowl to the sink and depositing it there. 

“Bitch.”

Gavin had to repress a snicker, turning around and walking back to the island, leaning on it as he made eye contact with Nines.

“Oh, so the bot  _ does  _ know how to curse? You can do better though, terminator,” Gavin tempted. There was a competitive flare in his eyes, and it was reflected back in Nines’ as well. They both deadpanned, as any signs of amusement was a weakness. How they both understood these rules without having to speak them was anyone’s guess.

“Asshole.”

“Alexa reject.”

“Reckless idiot.”

“Macbook.”

“Himbo.”

“Aw, was that a compliment, malware?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, dickhead.”

“You’re a buzzkill.”

“And you are what causes the buzzkill, fool.”

“At least I’m capable of having fun, soup-can.”

Both of them were biting their lips in vain attempt to keep their composure, but what Nines said next was what caused the dam to break.

“They need to give me a raise with how much bullshit I go through with your dumbass.”

Gavin was the first to crack, wheezing before erupting into laughter as he hung his head in accepted defeat. Nines soon joined in, though he was more controlled and proud sounding. Gavin didn’t mind, after all he had won the unspoken game. 

After everything had calmed down, Gavin joined Nines on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table and tossing a blanket over him and Violet. They ended up watching some old alien invasion movie, but Gavin fell asleep before he even saw the climax of the movie. 

It was easier when he wasn’t alone.

**//////**

Three weeks later, Gavin was barely getting any sleep.

His cast and sling had been removed, along with any remaining stitches that didn't dissolve or had been left in intentionally. It was a huge relief to be able to move around, exercise (within reason, his doctor advised) and be able to shower without the hassle of wrapping his cast in plastic every time, but it also came with the downside of not having an excuse to sleep in the living room anymore.

Gavin wasn’t completely and clearly honest when he had taken claim of the couch for those long yet tolerable nights.

**//////**

Nines was brought out of his stasis by his possible danger protocols, LED running red as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the guest bedroom he slept in. His night vision flickered on, scanning the room for the origin of the disturbance, his HUD informing him of suspicious footsteps located in the hall.

Slowly, he lowered himself off of the bed, careful to avoid all of the creaking spots inside the room as he made his way over to the door. Swiping his gun that he put on the dresser with one hand, he used the other to meticulously open the door to the darkened hallway, only the lamp from the living room turned on ahead.

His eyes drifted to Gavin’s bedroom door, only to find it open. He quickly crossed the hall to check, and discovered he wasn’t there and neither was Violet. Nines sighed to himself as he put two and two together, going back to his room to return the gun before heading down the hall to the living room to see why Gavin was up at 3:48 a.m.

What he wasn’t expecting was Gavin hugging a pillow like it was life or death, face pressed into it as his whole body curled into the fetal position. Certainly it wasn’t comfortable, especially with his still healing injuries. Violet was standing beside him on the floor, nudging at his hands as if trying to get his attention.

Dreadful chills ran down his spine as he looked Gavin up and down. Even in the low light that the floor lamp cast across the room, Nines could still see the dark purple and brown bruises that plagued Gavin’s shoulder and bicep from the tank top he wore. They almost ran up the base of his neck and trickled down to cover some of his shoulder blade, and the gauze wrapped area where he had been torn into would undoubtedly be home to a scar or two.

He wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what it looked like for the other affected areas as well, mangled and painted black and blue with bruises.

Gavin was sweating lightly but shivering like he was cold, and when Nines scanned him, he indicated stress levels were at 93% and that he had a heart rate of 102. 

That was definitely not good. 

His first option was to ask him what was wrong, if there was something he could do. He so badly wanted for him to not be hurting anymore than he was, if he was truly in pain. He rescanned Gavin for any blood or reopened wounds but found none. Nines felt compelled to reassure him that his physical condition was alright, but he knew that there was a very big chance Gavin would either retract more into himself or lash out. 

Neither would be beneficial.

There was another option.

**//////**

_ Toothy jaws snapped as thundering snarls filled Gavin’s ears, his legs feeling like jelly as he tried to get away, stumbling over invisible bumps. He was back in the alley, except it was boxed in, with no way to the street where he could find help. He was trapped in his memories.  _

_ He felt something sharp dig into his neck, cutting off his air-supply as he gagged. It felt like a million needles on fire were choking him, his body paralyzed as the familiar hot and cold flashes washed over him. He was boiling one minute, the next he was as cold as the bodies he saw in the morgue.  _

_ He couldn’t escape, he couldn’t breathe. He could feel the red ice was coursing through his bloodstream, filling his senses as he silently screamed. He felt something filling his throat, pooling in his mouth as it dribbled down his chin. He stared in horror as he realized it was his blood, trying to lift his hands to wipe it away but they were pinned by some invisible force. _

_ Where was Violet? Where was Nines? Where was the help?  _

_ He was dying, this time truly alone.  _

_ His eyes began to black out, his face turning a sickly shade of blue as he continued to be asphyxiated by his own blood and the sharp grip around his neck.  _

_ No matter what he did, he couldn’t fight back. _

_ He was helpless. He was weak. He was _

-in his own living room. 

He took a deep breath into the pillow he had stuffed his face in, the air like pure bliss. The tight grip around his neck was a phantom feeling while he took in a few more calming breaths, allowing his weary senses to readjust to the mortal plane. His side ached from the curled position he was in, but for the moment he didn’t feel like stretching out. The feeling was grounding, keeping him from slipping back into that all too real nightmare.

It had started at the hospital. Nightmares, memories that his mind had blocked him from remembering when he was conscious assaulted him in the unconscious. It didn’t help that his fear only made them worse each time. He had dreaded sleeping more than he ever had before, but those few weeks on the couch weren’t too bad. He had a couple bad nights where he got no sleep, but other than that, they fizzled off of Gavin’s list of concerns. He had thought it was because he was home, that his brain wasn’t on high alert and was able to relax in a familiar environment. He thought that they were over.

Until he started sleeping in his own room a week ago. 

He had gotten his cast and sling removed, so he didn’t see the point in needing to sleep in the living room much longer. He migrated to his room and as soon as he had fallen under, hell pursued. Since then, he had just tried to stay awake as long as possible, taking small naps throughout the day and drinking a lot more coffee than usual. It left him sluggish and trashy, sometimes barely wanting to leave his bed in the morning to take Violet out because his body was dying for some shut eye.

Tonight, he about had it, so he left his room after the third time waking up to try the couch again. But it must’ve lost its touch, because the nightmares followed him into the dim lit room and shackled him on the edge of his breaking point. 

He just wanted to sleep for once in his trainwreck called life. 

He was so  _ tired. _

Gavin tensed when he felt something soft fall over his body, lifting his head from the pillow to see a blanket had been thrown over him. Then he heard the fridge open and then a cupboard being opened then closed in the kitchen. He propped himself up a little bit into a sitting position, wincing as he put the pillow between him and the couch’s armrest, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders as a draft of cold air hit him. That was probably because he was sweating, but the blanket was also a nice comfort.

Violet’s tail wagged as she deposited a toy into his lap, nosing at his hand. He smiled wearily, taking and tossing it across the room. His expression fell as soon as she had gone to chase it, scrubbing at his face with his hands in a vain attempt to get rid of his painful grogginess. She returned with the toy, but opted for lying on the floor, teething on it instead.

In a blink of an eye, or maybe Gavin just had his eyes closed for too long, he heard the  _ clink  _ of ceramic hitting the coffee table as Nines completely passed by him. A cup of what smelled like hot chocolate sat in front of him, steam still billowing from the cup. He didn’t have to look over at Nines to know he had taken a seat on the opposite end of the couch and was analyzing Gavin’s body language. That he was going to get questioned. Probably scolded for not taking better care of himself-.

“I don’t think you ever got to see the ending of  _ Beyond Skyline _ . We could watch it again, since you’re up.”

Gavin looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You seem befuddled, Detective?” Nines cocked his head to the side a little, something Gavin noticed as a similar quirk both Nines and his brother shared. 

“You’re not going to… Ask me why I’m up? In the middle of the night?” Gavin asked gruffly, his words feeling dead in tone even as he attempted a lighthearted jab. “Isn’t it your directive or whatever to be up my ass 24/7?”

There was a pause before Nines responded. “It is a question I have, but it’s not my business unless you wish to share. Otherwise, I’m here to provide quiet company. Many studies have shown-.”

“Okay, okay, I get it, don’t go all nerdy on me,” Gavin interrupted, reaching for the cup of cocoa on the table. He didn’t really mind Nines watching him as he drank. He had gotten used to it over the weeks.

They both sat in silence for what seemed like forever, the faint sound of crickets and frogs croaking outside and Violet gnawing on her toy becoming a sort of white noise to them. Gavin had finished his drink, leaving it on the side table next to the couch’s armrest as he stared aimlessly into the den’s wall, thinking, debating. 

“I have recurring nightmares.”

Nines perked up, sitting straighter as Gavin brought his feet up on the couch and wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them. It hurt his side a bit but he preferred it over sitting openly. The blanket wrapped around him alleviated some of his stress as well.

“They started in the hospital after I woke up, but when I came home, they stopped for a bit. Then, when I got my cast and shit off and stopped sleeping out here, they started again and only got worse no matter what I did,” Gavin sighed, rubbing his thumb over his knee. “I can’t sleep. I couldn’t sleep when I wasn’t injured but that was because of me being a workaholic or whatever. But now, I just…” Gavin bit his lip, hanging his head between his knees and moving his hands to the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m so tired it fucking hurts. But I’m afraid of falling asleep because every time my eyes close I’m back  _ there.  _ The dogs are barking but I can’t see them, the alley is walled off on all sides with no way of escape. I always end up pinned to the damn ground, unable to move as I’m forced to endure the same fucking feelings all over again, and the worst part of it is knowing that no one is coming. I choke on my own blood and die, just like that. No hero’s fucking ending, no miracle, I just die. Alone.”

The silence that followed felt heavy. Gavin was quick to worry that he had said too much, had been too open and stiffened when Nines’ hadn’t said anything after a while. 

“I’m sorry, that was probably a lot,” Gavin mumbled, placing his feet on the ground and beginning to stand. “You can go back into stasis, I’ll just suck it up for now-.”

He felt a hand grab his wrist, stopping him mid-stand. He looked to Nines, and the look he was giving him made him sit back down. It was soft, probably the softest look he had ever seen Nines give to him. It held so much hidden understanding and sympathy that for a moment he could’ve mistaken him for Connor. 

Except Nines wasn’t Connor. There were little things to his expression he could pick out that were different to Connor’s, but it didn’t matter in the moment. What mattered was that Nines was actively showing how much he genuinely cared about Gavin’s problems. It had always been subtle or a second-hand account from someone else, but this time it was all for Gavin to see.

He could’ve sworn he felt his heart stop for a few seconds.

He swallowed dryly, looking down at his wrist that Nines still held. He quickly let go, looking slightly embarrassed as he flashed an apologetic look at Gavin.

“I appreciate you telling me, Gavin. So, I assume that is why you came out here, correct?”

Gavin nodded, tearing his eyes away from Nines’ and leaning into the sofa. “It didn’t help, I fell right back where I left off.”

Nines hummed, LED circling yellow. He was probably looking for ways to cure nightmares. It honestly wouldn’t surprise him.

“I think I’ll take you up on that movie, though. Maybe a bunch of alien gore can lull me into dreamless sleep.”

Maybe a movie would help, but a more probable realization came to him as Nines smiled gently and began to explain everything up to where Gavin had nodded off last time while scrolling through the applications on the TV screen. 

He was never alone when he fell asleep on the couch.

And maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing, because not even 10 minutes into where they had left off last time and he was out, dreaming of nothing as he used Nines’ leg as a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. love. having. them. bond. over. and. appreciate. the. little. things. they. do. for. each. other.
> 
> but i also hate the fact that im torturing myself. trust me y'all i want them to kiss already as much as the next guy.
> 
> also, gavin???? being vulnerable????? who'd would've thought


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the delay!! i took a few days for myself to re-energize myself and to come back with full force for both my works. this one's shorter, but it's got some juicy plot reveals ready to be read about. i hope you enjoy!!

It was a breezy Monday morning as Gavin walked into the precinct since what felt like forever. Nines was held back in conversation with his brother in the carpark, who was just leaving for a case with the Lieutenant. Gavin was too excited to wait for him, too giddy to finally be getting back to work and start using his brain for anything other than what show reruns he was going to watch next.

He walked with a small limp, but that didn’t stop him from strolling in like he owned the place, head up and a smug smile on his face. Tina was the first to react, getting up and running to hug him, which he responded to with picking her up and spinning around. It hurt his shoulder like hell, but who would notice other than him? He hoped this didn’t count as PDA, but it probably did. 

Gavin gave zero fucks at the moment. He was back in his _element,_ goddamnit, he could hug his bestfriend if he fucking wanted to.

Tina giggled as he set her back down, punching his arm lightly. “Nice to see you too, dumbass.”

“Same to you, Tina,” He chuckled, being followed by her to his desk as he plopped himself in the old swivel chair, sighing contently. She took a seat on top of his desk, smiling down at him.

“You know, I think I like hospital Gavin a little better,” She teased.

“God no, hospital Gavin was miserable, never again,” He rolled his eyes, spinning around in his chair. “How’ve things been here? Nines literally is the worst person to get office gossip from so I’m about a week behind because you forgot to return my calls, you witch.”

“Hey! I was busy, mister. But, I _guess_ I can indulge you while you settle in,” Tina began her info dump on everything that’s been going on since Gavin’s been gone, from Chris finally admitting to needing a small vacation to Connor fessing up to going out with some android named Chloe to the prank war between Pearson and herself. All was very interesting information to say the least.

Nines had walked in at some point in the conversation, sitting down at his desk across from Gavin and interfacing with his terminal like he usually would any other day. Gavin didn’t pay much attention to him until he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. He looked over to see that his LED was spinning back into yellow, removing his hand from the computer and meeting Gavin’s gaze.

“I apologize to interrupt, Officer Chen,” Nines respectfully interjected just as she finished her sentence. “Detective, could you please check your inbox for your email?”

Gavin complied, raising an eyebrow as he logged into his computer and opened his newest email, which was from Connor. Which made it all the more weirder and intriguing. 

He wasn’t sure what to expect when he opened the damn thing, but it sure wasn’t multiple pictures of a dead body, mangled to all hell. He cursed loudly as he turned away, Tina leaning over to see what the fuss was about before quickly regretting her choices.

“I’m gonna go throw up now,” She gagged, getting up and walking away speedily to the breakroom. 

Gavin held his hand over his mouth, returning to the screen and scrolling through the images, each worse than the last. The victim had clearly been dead for a few days, eyes white and glassed over and silver-green skin on what was left of the person. What was so disturbing was the fact that their head was nearly decapitated as much of the neck and throat had been torn apart, showing many splintered and broken neck vertebrae. He couldn’t even make out where their vocal chords or esophagus were, probably shredded in the destruction of it all. Their shoulders and arms were scratched up and obviously bitten through, with various bite marks present all along the outer limbs. There were also two bullet holes present in the victim’s kneecaps, the cartilage visible enough to make Gavin a little queasy.

He quickly hid the window on his screen, glaring at Nines. “What the hell is your brother sending us? Is he _trying_ to make me want to go home?”

“This is a homicide Lieutenant Anderson and Connor have just arrived on. The victim was found two days ago by a close friend, but he has only now decided to call it in,” Nines started, looking back to his computer. “Detective, do you notice anything familiar?”

Gavin forced himself to pull back up the images, looking at them closer as much as his brain told him not to. The muscles in the opened wound looked almost inflamed and shredded, a brighter red than the rest of the sickly pale body. There was a lot of blood splattered against the walls of what looked to be a house, but most of it was concentrated in the carpet. The bullet holes looked clean, only a few dried streaks of blood down the rest of the leg and a little bit on the floor. And now that he was looking closer, their eyes looked hazier than usual, not the glass-like look Gavin had hastily concluded the first time.

He ruminated on these details, drumming his fingers on the table.

His eyes widened a few minutes later, looking to Nines for confirmation. “No fucking way.”

“There were multiple red ice residues on the body and a lot of it was concentrated inside the neck wound,” Nines stood up, crossing over to Gavin’s side. Gavin scooted his chair over to give Nines room to stand beside him as Nines leaned down, pointing to the screen at specific details. “No sign of any practical weapon. The gunshot wounds did not kill her, bleeding out would be the first choice if the red ice wasn’t a factor. She could’ve died from a lethal overdose before bleeding out.”

“And this is almost the same signature as the murder from a month or so ago?” Gavin asked.

“Practically identical, discounting the areas that were attacked.”

“Who is she? Is she from Canada as well like Landers?”

“Her name was Octavia Bussavo, 32, born in Cali-.”

_“I’ll tell Octavia she sends her regards.”_

“Detective?”

Gavin blinked, shaking his head. His eyes had unfocused on the face of the dead victim, a voice from that night infecting his mind, the voice of the _dealer_. 

“That fucking name… Fuck, Nines, I think this might be bigger than we originally thought,” Gavin rubbed at his temple, turning his chair to directly face Nines, who shifted to meet his eyes.

“How so, Detective?”

“Octavia was the one name I heard from _that_ night. I think she was supplying the drugs for whoever got me to become dog chow,” Gavin didn’t get a chance to see the look of astonishment on Nines' face as a lightbulb went off in Gavin’s head, beginning to connect dots. “Quickly, ask Connor to describe the close friend who found Victoria!”

Nines didn’t respond, instead his LED blinked yellow and white while he closed his eyes, obviously connecting with his brother over a neural network of some kind. 

“Their name is Elliott Glorioso, 26, unemployed as of right now and-.”

“Can you get Connor to record them saying something?”

“I do not see how this-.”

“Nines, please just trust me on this.” Gavin pleaded. 

Nines gave him a shocked look at first, but it quickly melted into understanding and he started communicating with Connor once more, eyes closing and LED blinking. Gavin tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, muscles awkwardly tensing for the result of his pestering. He hoped, _prayed_ even, that he was right based on what facts they had.

There was a ping from his computer, which he slid back over to as Nines hovered beside him, shoulders brushing as he opened the audio file Connor had sent him. 

_“-and then after I dropped her off, I-I went home! I tried calling her to say I was home safe, but she never called back, so I thought her phone was dead.”_

Gavin covered his mouth with a hand, leaning back in the chair as he stared at the audio file. ‘ _That’s the dealer,_ ’ His thoughts screamed at him to say. Another realization hit him at full force.

_They didn’t call sooner cause they know who did this._

“Gavin? Are you alright?” Gavin felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to Nines who still stood above him. He wore a worried look on his face, probably because Gavin wasn’t saying anything. But it wasn’t because he was scared.

“Bring them into custody,” Gavin said, an excited glint in his eyes. “We might just have an answer key to these murders and my attempted one if we’re lucky, tin-can.”

This was a very good day to be back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i NEED to begin and finish my summer french work or else i might get guillotined by my french teacher. IM SORRY FILLIEZ IM BUSY WRITING CRIME/SLOWBURN FANFICTION FOR THE MASSES ILL LEARN ABOUT LES ADJECTIFS DE LA FAMILLE IN A MINUTE


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, this is a slight deviation from the story for an Author's Note! While I'm getting Chapter 17 finished and polished, I think having a cool QnA chapter would be a fun way to celebrate this fic getting to nearly 100 kudos!

So if you would, you can ask me questions about myself or my thoughts on the story, or even ask some of the characters in the story some questions if you'd like!!

But in all seriousness, thank you all so much for how much attention this has gotten. It really means a lot to me and I'll be waiting for your questions dutifully!

Love y'all, stay beezy :D


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA sorry for the wait it took longer for me to write cause I'm starting school next week so ive been preparing for that. anyways, catch gavin being the asshole we all know and love for the sake of the case.

Gavin leaned against the wall of the observation room, the double-sided glass letting him watch the suspect as they fidgeted in the metal chair, knees bouncing and picking at their nails. Nines stood nearby with Connor, who was explaining the suspect’s statement in full. Hank was out getting a cup of coffee, and even offered to grab one for Gavin. He declined, but not because he was being prideful. He just wasn’t in the mood for coffee, for once. He felt awake enough after seeing those crime scene photos, he didn’t need to get shaky with caffeine. 

“So, who’s interrogating?” He asked, pushing off the wall and stuffing his hands in his pockets as he turned to look at the twins.

“We think it’s optimal for a tag-team strategy. The further the pressure, the easier whatever information will come out,” Nines replied, stepping towards the window next to Gavin, eyes running over the suspect analytically. “You and Connor should do the trick.”

“Why not me and you? I mean, why mess with perfection?” Gavin suggested, elbowing Nines playfully. He could almost hear the eye roll from Connor.

“While I do not deem you intimidating in the slightest, Detective, others somehow do,” Nines bit back sarcastically. “Having both of us in there might spook him into silence or misinformation. Connor is a friendly face, he’ll be able to build rapport while you pressure them into spilling.”

“Alright, smart-ass, and will you be doing while this is all happening?” Gavin questioned.

“Reviewing all three cases and connecting all the evidence that is the same. There might’ve been something we overlooked.”

“So you’re leaving all the heavy lifting to me? I thought I was supposed to take it easy my first day back?” He mocked the tone Nines had used with him that morning before they had left. He had been pestering him about not overdoing it the whole car ride over and Gavin about made him walk the rest of the way from how annoying he was. 

He knew Nines was just trying to look out for him, though, so he endured the lecture with mild grumbling about how he could take care of himself.

“Well, would you rather rifle through case files instead?” Nines sardonically asked, looking Gavin in the eye with a knowing smile. He knew Gavin would take the more exciting option. 

Rolling his eyes, Gavin huffed. “No, obviously not.”

“Then I hope you enjoy the interrogation session, Detective. I’ll be at my desk when you’re finished,” Nines nodded at Gavin as he began walking out of the room. 

“Oh, and Connor?” Nines said without stopping his stride towards the door, lifting his hand on the scanner to exit. 

“Yes?”

“Make sure Detective Reed doesn’t get  _ too _ riled up.” Gavin could  _ feel  _ the teasing from Nines’ words as he exited into the hall, disappearing as the door closed automatically behind him. 

Gavin shook his head with a smirk before looking back up to look at the suspect once more. They were of average build, white, brown eyes, short red hair that fell loosely on their face and head. They were also wearing a gray hoodie with washed-out jeans and a dirty pair of sneakers. The eyebags beneath their eyes were likely due to stress, and with the way they were fidgeting, they certainly knew that the police know something more than this horrid murder. 

“We should go in as soon as Hank returns to supervise. Are we going to follow Nines’ suggestion for interrogation?” Connor asked, the clinking of that quarter he tossed around between his fingers a steady beat that helped get rid of the deafening quiet in the room.

Gavin nodded. “Might as well. No point in trying to debate honestly, the suspect does look anxious, it’ll be an easy crack if we play good cop/bad cop like he said.”

He was kinda disappointed he didn’t get to do his first duo interrogation back with his own partner. 

**//////**

“We know you know something, kid, so let's make everyone’s day here easier and just tell us what you know about your friend being a red ice supplier!” Gavin snarled at Elliott, the suspect. They flinched, but continued to look down at the table and keep their hands folded, not speaking. 

It had been like this since they had walked in: Elliott avoided eye contact with Connor and Gavin, he refused to answer anything or even ask for a lawyer, and would occasionally take a deep breath. Trying to steady their nerves. Attempting to stay impenetrable as to not crumble and spill.

Gavin slowly circled the table as he goaded and got in Elliott’s face, trying to tear their walls down in order for Connor, who sat across from Elliott, to use the opening to build a relationship. Once the relationship was built, Gavin would leave and watch the rest of the interrogation play out in the observation room. From there, Elliott could give some information on what they need to know.

Except Elliott wasn’t engaging how they had predicted. Connor couldn’t build rapport because he wasn’t breaking beneath Gavin’s bad cop routine. And since Connor wasn’t able to build rapport, Gavin was forced to continue dogging Elliott while Connor vainly attempted to have them even just look at him.

It was fucking annoying, to say the least. Especially with the backhand shade Connor dealt with with every other sentence.

“Elliott, excuse Detective Reed, he’s rather impatient as much as he is incompetent to how others might feel in your situation,” Connor comforted. “Don’t listen to him, listen to me. Take as long as you need-.”

“It’s been forty-five minutes and they haven't said shit. If they really cared about their dead pal, they would’ve been blabbing everything they knew the minute we walked in,” Gavin scoffed.

“Some people need to process-.”

“Like shit they need to process! They found the body days ago, and only NOW calls it in? What, was it really that hard to dial three fucking numbers? Or did you have to think about it, because whoever was responsible for her death could just as easily come for you?” Gavin leaned on the table getting close to Elliott, using a condescending tone.

“He does have a point, Elliott. We know that your friend, Octavia, was supplying and creating red ice. We have conclusive evidence that you were a runner of hers, and if you help us, we can help you by getting you a reduced sentence for drug trafficking,” Connor stated. “I’m not judging your actions unlike my colleague here. You definitely risked your life by calling, and we can  _ protect you  _ if you’ll just at least give us some names, descriptions, anything. We cannot serve justice to whoever is responsible for her death and others without evidence.”

There was a long and silent pause. It was obvious at this point that keeping this up was a waste of time, because Elliott was more stubborn than originally thought. Gavin leaned against a wall as Connor spoke, watching Elliott for any sign of weakness. When mentioning Octavia, he could see them tense up, yet when mentioning anything related to snitching on who did murder her, they became stoic again. An apparent emotional response, a crack in the facade before the walls were built right back up. 

A guilt response.

_ An opportunity. _

“I’m stepping out for a moment. Have fun talking to a wall, Connor,” Gavin faked a snarky laugh as he left the interrogation room, walking down the hall and back into the bullpen. He sped-walked to where Nines was sitting while he was doing what he said he’d be doing; looking back over the case files. 

Nines only looked over from where he was interfacing with the terminal when Gavin tapped him on the shoulder, LED blinking from yellow back to blue. The android turned his head, a small smile on his face as he realized it was Gavin. 

“How did the interrogation go, what were you two-?”

“It’s still in progress. Listen, do we have the latest murder plus the Landers and my case on physical copies? With scene photos and everything?” Gavin interrupted, bouncing on his heels and speaking quickly. 

“Why? Is the interrogation style not working?”

“Bingo babe, now, physical copies? I have an idea,” Gavin looked back over his shoulder down the hall to the interrogation room. He knew Hank would come find him if he was gone for too long, and he needed to be quick. Changing up the strategy without consulting first was one of the rules of interrogation. However, if Gavin waited one more minute that wasn’t spent getting information on who was behind these murders and his attack, he was going to punch a wall. 

They had who they needed to start making real progress on these cases. He was willing to get reprimanded if it meant they’d get what they needed. 

“... Gavin Reed having ideas is already dangerous enough. Ideas while interrogating? I might just need to watch the show,” Nines joked. 

“Hardy-har, Nines. Physical copies? I need to get back there quickly before Hank drags me,” Gavin said dryly.

“The latest murder isn’t on physical filing yet, but…” Nines opened his desk drawer and pulled out a tablet, quickly interfacing with it for a moment before handing it to Gavin. “I believe what you would call the ‘wonders of technology’ will suffice.”

Gavin unlocked the device, and saw that there were three files on the screen. Each was labelled accordingly; Landers, Bussavo, and Reed. When he clicked on them, it had everything that he needed: coroner’s reports, lab results, ballistics, and what Gavin really needed, pictures.

“Fucking hell, you’re an angel, I owe you,” He thanked rushedly, turning heel with the tablet in hand as he jogged back towards the interrogation room. 

He had what would make them talk.

**//////**

He entered the room just as Connor was standing to leave, getting a confused look from the android as he brushed past him and laid the tablet on the table, sliding it within view of Elliott as he continued to stare at the table. 

“You know how dangerous these people are, kid. You know they will kill you for just calling your friends death in yourself. They’ll find a way to do it, it doesn’t matter if you skip town or are locked up in the iron cage,” Gavin explained harshly.

“Detective Reed, they aren’t-.”

“Do you want to see what happened to these other two? I think you should, maybe then you can get an even clearer picture of what you’re gonna look like in the span of a few days at most,” Gavin unlocked the device, the pictures from the Landers case popping up immediately. 

Elliott recoiled, looking away from the tablet. Gavin didn’t let him off that easy.

“Oh no, take a good long look, bud. Might as well come to terms that this is what you’ll be reduced to in the end. Fucking dog chow,” He picked up the tablet and shoved it into Elliott’s hands.

Reluctantly, Elliott looked back to the tablet as Gavin scrolled through each picture, making sure to linger on them so they would be absorbed by him. Gavin spared him no detail about the case; how Landers had been found in the ditch in the middle of nowhere, miles from family, completely gutted out and left to bleed out after being good target practice for a 12-gauge. He wasn’t even found for at least a week after being murdered. Gavin watched as the color drained from Elliott’s face, eyes widening and wincing at every new angle that each photo presented of the dead body.

“Detective Reed, I believe you’ve made your point-,” Connor attempted to intervene, but was once again overshadowed by Gavin’s determination.

“Let’s look at one that I can personally describe to you,” He exited the Landers file and opened his own. The photos were taken at odd positions, as they were taken as screenshots from Nines’ memory. It was obvious, however, that it was Gavin, and Elliott’s eyes only widened to the full extent, looking up at Gavin just to make sure it was him.

“You want to know how it feels? To get ripped into like you’re nothing but a present on Christmas morning?”

“Detective-!”

“The feeling of the drugs is so, so much worse. It cannot even be compared to the pain of your tendons and muscles getting slashed and pulled apart by sharp teeth that feel like fucking needles digging into you,” He scrolled through the pictures slowly, deliberately. “Because what do the drugs do? The drugs first make you weaker, sluggish, so you can’t fight back against the dogs. Then, as you start to overdose while your body is pumping lethal amounts of adrenaline into your bloodstream, you feel as if you’re in hellfire one minute, the next you’re in the coldest and darkest meat locker. Your body stops working, and you can only sit and watch as you bleed out. You can’t scream, can’t cry out for help, you’re paralyzed.”

“Detective Reed, that is enough,” Connor walked over to Gavin and grabbed his shoulder firmly, but he shook him off. He stared into Elliott’s eyes, who had long since stopped looking at the pictures to stare at Gavin with horrified shock.

“I was fucking  _ lucky.  _ I was in a coma for a week and had to spend seven weeks at home, four of those I wasn’t even allowed to move around,” Gavin pulled up Octavia’s files, but instead of focusing on her crime scene photos, he pulled up a normal picture of her. “Now, imagine everything I just told you, but your friend here, Octavia, she went through the same thing, but a whole lot worse. She didn’t make it. She felt her screams get cut off as her vocal chords were torn from her throat and she could only watch as she was mauled while red ice ran through her veins, only enhancing the agony.”

Elliott looked down at the picture of Octavia, his posture softening as much as it would while Gavin lectured him brutally. Gavin could see his tough guy act falling apart. He was fidgeting again, scrunching his nose as Gavin saw him blinking away tears. He knew he was being the biggest ass, but the guy needed to talk. He was withholding information that could be vital, information that could get his friend justice.

“She died in extreme pain. She died scared. You want her killers to get away with that? You want them to have the last laugh? Let her have died in vain? I know that’s not what you want, Elliott, or else you would’ve never called us,” His harsh tone took on a softer disposition, but it was still stern, direct. Honest. “You know what the right thing to do is. Whatever these psychos are planning, it's going to hurt a lot more people. You are the key to helping us take them down before that happens. The smallest detail can save a life.”

“Elliott, don’t let undeserving people die like her. You’re our only hope to preventing more unneeded deaths. Please, make the right choice.”

Gavin saw the few teardrops fall onto the tablet screen, and the fidgeting decreased. He felt Connor’s hand back on his shoulder, squeezing roughly as he was dragged away from the table and towards the exit. 

_ 'C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon,’ _ He repeated in his head, praying to whatever god that his tactic worked. 

Just as the door had opened and Gavin saw the infuriated look of Hank and Fowler, there was a meek voice that called out to them. 

“I’ll give you the information I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new nicknames?? gavin your tongue is slipping there bud 0v0


	19. QnA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not a story entry, as you can tell, but I hope you enjoy anyways! 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR 100 KUDOS!!! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME!

So, we have hit 100 kudos! And in celebration of this milestone, I'm gonna answer questions I've gathered from both here and my other socials as a little get to know me! I promise it's not long, if you don't want to read it's completely fine! I still appreciate your support and your viewing!!

Now, onto the questions:

**Q: How old are you?**

_A: I'm 15, about to turn 16 in a little under three months!!_

**Q: Your favorite color?**

_A: PISS YELLOW, and shades of red and blue with a dash of purple are my aesthetic colors ;D_

**Q: How did you come up with your username?**

_A: It's an inside joke. Let's just say, I'm not allowed to speak in debates anymore :,)_

**Q: How did you get into DBH? Have you played the game?**

_A: I saw JackSepticEye's playthrough and instantly fell in love with the story and the characters, particularly Connor at first. It's actually what led me to purchasing the PS4, and I was so deadset on playing the game that I bought it... before i even bought the actual PS4. And yes, I have played the game, and I'm on my 7th playthrough as of right now._

**Q: How many endings have you played through in DBH?**

A: Wdym, there's only one. True Pacifist Best Ending :D. I don't have the mental strength to 100% the game. I've tried to do the bad endings and had to immediately start over once stuff started going bad cause I couldn't handle it :,(

**Q: What drew you to Reed900 initially?**

_A: Blame the adorable fanart. That shit hooked me in QUICK._

**Q: How long will this be?**

_A: I really can't say, but I know how I want to pace and how it's going to end._

**Q: Do you write as you go?**

_A: I have a very clear picture of certain scenes that need to play out in order for the story to keep going, but everything between the starting point and that scene is usually on the spot, though I do think it through before finalizing._

**Q: Do you have a favorite book/fanfic trope?**

_A: I do like the fluffy engagement fics. Really anything with fluff or an established relationship is my choice of poison. Mostly because of how much angst I tend to write, and especially since the romance wasn't really peeking its head out until these last few chapters._

**Q: What's your favorite cosplay you do?**

_A: Gavin Reed, with a veryveryveryvery close runner-up of Connor._

**Q: What are your pronouns?**

_A: He/Him, if you will_

**Q: Who would you prefer, Gavin Reed or Nines?**

_A: If we're talking kinning, it's Gavin 100%. To have my hand in marriage? Nines. (I would like to find the Nines to my Gavin someday)_

**Q: How long have you been on ao3?**

_A: For about 2 months now? Officially, at least. I've been using the site anonymously for years._

**Q: what do you listen to when you write?**

_A: A mix-up between Isaac Dunbar, Grandson, or Ayesha Erotica. Depends on my mood and the tone of the chapter._

**Q: Why did you start writing this story?**

_A: It was a mistake. A VERY HAPPY MISTAKE, but it was only supposed to be a one-shot to help improve my writing skills. But i ended up falling in love with the plot and planned it out more, and here we are! I had actually been writing it for 4 months before I even considered throwing it up on here._

**Q: Do you plan on making any more Reed900 fics?**

_A: If something pops up in my head that I think I can dedicate myself to, then possibly. I do have another work I'm working on while writing for this, it's on my dashboard if you're interested (it's also Reed900)! I do want to work on an original work at some point, so, I won't be writing Reed900 forever :( . But, it will always hold a special place in my heart._

**Q: Trans rights?**

_A: TRANS RIGHTS. LGBTQ+ Rights! Protect Trans Youth! Protect Gay/Lesbian/Enby/Queer Youth! Separate church from the government! BLM! Defund the Police (ironic)! ACAB! Justice for the Missing Indigenous Women! Fuck Donald Trump, Settle for Biden 2020. I do not like America anymore someone please take me to Iceland. It's a literal clown's circus here._

**Q: What's your orientation?**

_A: I'm a bisexual guy and I lean towards men. I would still date a woman, though, if we clicked._

**Q: Favorite videogame?**

_A: That's a tough one but Red Dead Redemption 2 barely squeezes past Detroit along with Spiderman._

**Q: Are you into anything else other than DBH?**

_A: I like anime, currently watching Tokyo Ghoul and Devilman Crybaby. I collect Funko Pops, adore the tv show Criminal Minds, and big on some musicals such as Hamilton and Be More Chill. I'm an avid gamer and getting into DnD for the first time!_

**Q: Are you dating anyone?**

_A: Nope. My last relationship ended mutually while my previous ended like a cocktail fire. I may or may not be interested in someone rn, but I doubt they return the same feelings. Besides, its better to just be friends than to risk embarrassing yourself by asking them out and then it being awkward._

**Q: Who do you watch on YT?**

_A: WilburSoot, the Dream Team, Schlatt, Carson, Quackity, Flamingo, NuxTaku and MoistCr1t1kal_

**Q: Have you come out?**

_A: Yes. Unfortunately. I was more so forced out, humiliated, then completely rejected by my family. I'm not allowed to even be correctly gendered unless I'm alone with friends. It sucks but whatever, fuck them cause I'm not gonna be here once I'm graduated. I'll be living with some friends who I consider family instead._

**Q: Have you watched Detroit Evolution?**

_A: Ofc, i cried twice._

**Q: How is your sleep schedule?**

_A: Nonexistent. But its worth the pay off :D_

And that's all of the questions!! I want to thank each of you individually again for helping my story reach this milestone, you guys are literal legends. I hope the story will only continue to intrigue you all and I promise romance is on its way!! 

I love you all, stay safe guys!! See you next chapter!


	20. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 18!!! except it's kinda filler  
> i apologize for the horrible delay, school just started back up and my mental health took a nose dive for a while so i needed to take a short break. but i'm back and hopefully i can make up for it in Chapter 19, which will have a lot more plot thickening and relationship development :D  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this installment, and i'll see you guys, gals, those in between and those outside the umbrella, in the next chapter ;)

Gavin was kicked from the interrogation room entirely, leaving Connor behind to document everything the suspect knew about the people involved in these homicides. Fowler and Hank both got their two cents in with him, Gavin pretty much getting scolded in front of the whole department. If he was being honest, though, he didn’t mind. He secured what they would need, even if it was a bit unorthodox and unplanned. 

“Where’d you get those files anyways? Your personal tablet hasn’t been brought up to speed on the case files yet!” Fowler questioned, waving his hands around in the air spastically. 

“I updated it, sent the files from my computer to the tablet,” Gavin lied. “Listen, I get it. I should’ve not done that because I could’ve ruined the entire interrogation and would’ve gotten nothing out of them. But it worked, Captain, so can you cut me a bit of slack?”

“I should send you home for the rest of the day because of your reckless decision-making!” Fowler shouted back at him. Gavin stood there unfazed. This was not something he missed while he was on his mini-vacation.

“So what, do you want me to work desk duty the rest of the day?”

“Actually, yes, yes I do. Unless you’re urgently needed by myself or your partner, I don’t want to see you anywhere else in the precinct.”

Gavin groaned like a bored child, crossing his arms over his chest. “That was a joke, Captain, please don’t give me desk duty,” He whined.

“Don’t complain Reed, get to it. You can suffer the consequences of your actions,” Fowler said as he walked away back to the observation room. 

“Well it’s my actions that’s getting us the damn information!” Gavin called after him, but he got no response as Fowler slipped into the room and out of sight. Sighing and stuffing his hands in his pockets, Gavin grumbled as he went back to his desk, ignoring some of the unnecessary eyes judging him. 

He slumped down into his chair and groaned dramatically, not even wanting to look at his terminal. Desk duty was the most boring thing to him. There was no action, no thrill or feeling of accomplishment. Just files and PDFs that need his signature or notes he needs to translate into preliminary reports. Where’s the challenge in that?

“I take it your impromptu approach to the Bussavo suspect wasn’t taken very well by the Lieutenant or Captain Fowler?” 

Gavin looked over to see Nines sitting at his desk idly, his attention most probably captivated by Gavin’s behavioral shift. He looked at Gavin with a sort of amused grin on his face, which was comforting at a moment like this. God knows he didn’t need anyone else on his ass about what he just pulled.

“Yup. I did guess correctly, though. They’re mouthing off to Connor as we speak,” Gavin gloated, leaning back and spinning his chair slowly. “Still doesn’t make up for the fact I’m in the doghouse for the time being.”

“Well, that’s usually what happens when you break protocol, Detective.”

“You let me break it though, so, technically, you’re partial to my blame,” Gavin rebutted, raising an eyebrow and pointing a finger gun at his partner.

“I let it slide because I could tell you were onto something. I’ve come to trust your judgements somewhat, but in any other circumstance I would’ve quoted you and said, ‘ _ Fuck off’,”  _ Nines did a perfect replica of Gavin’s voice which made Gavin himself cringe.

“Ew, no, never do that again,” He faked a gag, but it also masked a rising chuckle from him. 

“Why not, your voice is a pleasure to recreate?”

“You’re gonna say something stupid as me and then that’s when I’m actually gonna commit a homicide, specifically on you. And I could make it look like an accident.”

“You could try, but you will fail,” Nines reminded him, like Gavin hadn’t made this empty threat towards the android hundreds of times before. He rolled his eyes and spun himself around again, not giving Nines a chance to see the charmed smile on his face.

“Why did you lie to Captain Fowler?”

The seriously posed question made Gavin stop spinning, catching the edge of the table and steadying himself to look at Nines once more. “What do you mean?”

“You said that you had gotten the files and pictures yourself, but you had gotten them from me,” Nines stated. “Won’t you get in more trouble if he finds out you lied?”

Gavin thought for a moment before looking at him. “How’d you hear that?”

“I have advanced auditory processors, I can hear a conversation in a crowded club up to 8 feet away,” Nines subtly bragged. “That and Fowler didn’t look here when you answered him.”

Gavin let that new information process in his head, then shrugged as he answered the question. “I didn’t really give it a thought, I guess. I knew that if Fowler found out who gave me the files, they’d get in trouble too. We can’t tarnish your goody-two shoes reputation just yet, now can we?”

Nines raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know I had that reputation.”

“ ‘Course you do! The only considered ‘bad’ thing you’ve done was giving me access to the files, and your secret is safe with me, so bam, your reputation is spotless. You’re welcome.”

“Thank you?” Nines accepted awkwardly. “I do not understand why my reputation in the office is of your concern?”

“Well, put it like this then, tin-can: I don’t exactly have the most trust and rapport with everyone here. Never would they think of me as their first choice for consulting a case. I’m like a 4/10 on their scales by myself. You however, are better on that end, so I could guess you would be a solid 9/10. I’ve redacted a point because fuck you,” Gavin teased, which Nines grinned at. “When you put us together as a team, we are 10/10 because it’s facts and I said so. While it's good, it’s bad when one of us makes a mistake and the other is involved. Then we’re both at fault and we lose reputation as a dependable team. So, it’s better for me, the one who’s pulled shit like this before, to simply say I did it so that you aren’t also thrown on the chopping block. You can fuck up your own reputation, but I sure as hell won’t.”

Nines sat there listening to Gavin talk, taking in all of his points and arguments being made. So when Gavin finally finished, he nodded in understanding.

“So you’d risk getting into  _ more  _ trouble than point to me as an accessory to your rule breaking, on the basis of our partnership’s _ reputation?”  _ Nines simplified.

“On the nose, Ex Machina,” Gavin praised. “And besides, you don’t deserve to get roped into stuff I get myself into. Or at least  _ knowingly  _ get myself into. I’d cover for you anytime as long as it’s not crime related, so don’t sweat it.”

“Why would I commit a crime, Detective?”

“I dunno, I’ve hypothesized you’re actually a sleeper agent sent by the Russians here to assassinate the next big corporate CEO that tries to screw them over,” Gavin joked, secretly proud of himself for not stumbling over the improv’d accusation.

“And how could you have _possibly_ deduced such a thing?” Nines led him on.

“You got some shifty ass eyes. Definitely sus,” Gavin deadpanned.

“I don’t think your teenage-level slang is helping your case here, Detective.”

“Your face isn’t helping your case,” Gavin shot back childishly.

“Ah yes, the jury would love that evidence in court. Definitely would put me in prison.”

They both laughed lightly at their antics. It was a nice break from what they actually needed to focus on, which was the case. 

“Did you find anything while I was gone? In the files or notes?” Gavin asked, directly their conversation back to work before they would get too distracted. 

Nines shook his head. “I was so sure that I’d find something, but every time I look back and forth between the files, there is zero overlap other than the brutality of the wounds and mess at the crime scene. Red ice is an obvious factor that connects it all, and after looking further there is a correlation of dogs being a possible main factor as well, but how it ties together is what is irking me.”

“What, the dogs and red ice or not finding any other overlap?”

“Both. Hopefully the suspect will give some insight or at least a clue of where to look for whoever is behind this,” Nines sighed. “But other than them, our trail could run cold again.”

Gavin thought about it himself. He still wasn’t able to recall his memory of the attack well, but he could remember some of the senses. One of the big ones, the ones that he commonly felt in his nightmares, was the hot and cold feeling. That was the red ice that had infected his nervous system and bloodstream. The other feeling was jaws clamping down on him, which was a pressured feeling in his dreams, never quite like what he had felt in the waking realm. Both were equally horrible, and he did not wish to experience them ever again.

But the one feeling that he never could figure out was the needles, though maybe it was because he didn’t want to dissect the recurring nightmare. When it felt like a needle was jabbing into his skin or stuffing itself in his body and staying there. Commonly, that was one of the first things he felt, followed by the pressure followed by the pseudo red ice feeling. 

“Something on your mind, Gavin?” Nines asked, drawing Gavin from his inner thoughts.

“I was thinking about my nightmare I keep having…”

“Oh, are you alright? Do you need-?”

“No no no, Nines, I’m okay, just… It’s weird is all. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Gavin dismissed with a wave of his hand, shooing away the thought.

“I’m always here to talk, you know. If something is bothering you,” Nines said sincerely.

Gavin half-smiled at him. “I know, but I’m fine. Let’s just focus right now.”

So that’s what they did. They went over each case note by note together, trying to see if Gavin could spot anything unusual. But, Nines’ statement floated around in his mind the entire time, if not actively then subconsciously. It reminded him of that night they quietly sat together after he woke up from his night terror. When Nines didn’t even try to pressure him into talking about it. Even now, when Gavin was still thinking about it, he didn’t push. Instead, he just kept his arms outstretched for when Gavin was ready to talk. It wasn’t convenient for Nines as someone who wants to know what’s happening with everyone at any time, and Gavin knew he didn’t deserve that kind of patience, especially from Nines. It perplexed him somewhat.

Secretly, though: it did make Gavin feel more respected and safe than he had ever felt before.


	21. UPDATE

Hi guys! I'm very sorry about the long delay for the next chapter, I've been very very busy with school and personal problems that I've been experiencing as of late. The fic is not on hold, but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I'm aiming for the end of this week, but in all honesty my brain might need a few more days than that.

If you haven't already, I do have another Reed900 fic on my profile called 'Who the Hell Put Gavin in the Ceiling?' that you can read while you all are waiting on the next chapter upload. I do somewhat update that one more regularly as I use it as a coping mechanism for my bad days. This fic is my passion project, however, so don't fret! I'm not leaving this baby in the dust :D

I do hope you all understand and again I apologize for such a delay. I'll see you all in the next installment!!!


	22. UPDATE NUMERO DEUX

***loud banging***

***strangled groans of agony***

**its me, the author, falling down the stairs of what the fuck where have I been**

okay so for everyone waiting on the update for this book: ITS ON THE WAY PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I've just encountered and endured and HOPEFULLY are over one of the busiest fucking months of my goddamn life. luckily i had some time to work on plotline and and outline for how this book will be continuing and i'm PRAYING to ra9 or whoever i'm supposed to that i'll get some time to work on the next and upcoming chapters so i won't feel like i abandoned you guys :<

in other news, i am now the crowned prince of my highschool and have discovered the Prince Siphon from legend of zelda BOTW exists. my little monster-lover heart is infinitely flipping and flopping over this man why is he so hot help im slipping into another hyperfixation-

anyways, but yes, all in all, tough month, but ay at least october seems to be our turning around point for 2020. i mean look, the orange got his very well deserved dose of karma in the form of the virus (that's what you get for making fun of mask wearers) and nicki minaj had her baby!! plus we had a full moon on the first and will have another on halloween night (spooky)

I hope to see you all soon and I thank you guys so much for your patience. Again, I do have another work you can check out on my profile, it's a little different than this one but it's still Reed900 and deals a lot more with mystery and emotional shit so if you're into that, go give it a read!!! Until next installment, have a wonderful day/night!!


	23. FINAL UPDATE BEFORE ANOTHER CHAPTER I SWEAR

the next installment in this series will be out sometime early November!! i've been extremely busy with schooling and have just now gotten more free time to write more. very sorry about the long wait, i hate leaving this series on the shelf cause it's what really got me going on this site ://

can't wait to see you all in the next chapter!!!


	24. hiatus

i need to firstly apologize for my lack of production on this book. recently, i've experienced what i would deem a tragedy and has put me in a state of catatonic blur, and i've decided that this series will be put on hiatus.

just as i was about to begin the next chapter for this series, on November 9th my dog, who's actually the inspiration for Violet (i even used the same name) in this series, had to be given up to a shelter. my family and i are not able to care for her anymore and it was for the best, but i cannot but help feel as if i have abandoned my closest companion. she's been sick for months and we couldn't afford to pay for them sadly. as i've stated before, she was the inspiration for the dog in this book.

i feel as though i cannot continue this series until i'm fully ready to come back and be of sound mind. my extreme guilt prohibits me from even thinking of her without feeling sick to the stomach or bursting into tears. i'm actually tearing up while writing this, so i'm going to wrap this up quickly.

this series will eventually be continued. when is to be debated. it could be next month, next year, i simply can't tell. i still adore this story, but until i can sit down and write for this book without wanting to throw myself into a woodchipper, it will not be updated. i apologize for any inconveniences, and if you don't want to subscribe or bookmark this story anymore i completely understand. i will be updating my other reed900 series either monthly or twice a month as it's becoming a way for me to cope, so if you do want more for me i would suggest reading that. you can find it on my profile.

thank you all for your patience and understanding, even if i don't deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for violet (2016-2020)


End file.
